Una otaku en Japón
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Sakura viaja a Japón para asistir a varios festejos de manga. Sin embargo, cuando se topa con Él en una cafetería, no imagina que acaba de conocer a hijo menor del poderoso emperador. Lo que comienza como un simple encuentro... ¿se convertirá en algo más?
1. Prologo: Inicia el viaje

Konichiwa!! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo, no me tarde casi nada, eh?

Pues aquí os traigo está nueva historia, un sasusaku, para que la disfrutéis.

* * *

**Prologo. Inicia el viaje.**

Bien entrada la madrugada, eran pocas las personas que permanecían despiertas en la ciudad. Incluso los más jóvenes, que disfrutaban hasta tarde de la música, los bares y el alcohol, se habían retirado ya a sus hogares para dormir. Aun así, es dicho que toda regla tiene una excepción, y en está ocasión, Sakura Haruno daba fe de la misma.

El día había sido intenso. La mañana la dedicó a repasar las maletas y los pasaportes, revisando que todo estuviera en orden y que no se olvidará nada, y la tarde la paso con su madre y su hermana, despidiéndose. Por si fuera poco, por la noche, sus amigos fueron a buscarla para salir a celebrar, y por mucho que Sakura se negó a la idea, al final acabo accediendo a sus suplicas.

"_Venga, Sakura. Vas a cumplir tu sueño y el de todos nosotros. Eso bien se merece un par de cubatas para festejar – sentenció una de sus amigas, rubia y con el flequillo cubriéndole un ojo. Y ella había cedido._"

Pero de eso habían pasado horas. Ahora Sakura se hallaba en su cama, con el almohadón por el suelo, la cabeza a punto de estallar por la resaca, y las sabanas revueltas de tanto dar vueltas, incapaz de dormir.

- ¡Aggh! ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó al fin, golpeando el colchón con su puño – Esto no sirve de nada...

Suspirando, se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, con cuidado de no despertar a Hinata, su amiga y compañera de piso. Al entrar prendió la luz, abrió el grifo, y se llevo agua a la cara con las manos, esperando que esto la despejase un poco. También hubiera podido tomar algo para los nervios, pero esas pastillas no le sentaban muy bien, y lo último que quería era ponerse a vomitar más tarde en el avión. Cuando el agua enfrió sus mejillas, la condujo a sus labios, repentinamente sedienta. Una vez hubo satisfecho su sed, comenzó a encontrarse mejor.

_Es normal que este nerviosa_, se dijo, observando sus rasgos en el espejo. Su rostro no tenía nada de particular. Si bien Sakura era, lo que se dice, una chica guapa, tampoco iba llamando la atención por ahí como una top model de revista. Su rasgo más llamativo, y por mucho, era ese extraño color de pelo: rosado. A su madre casi le dio un infarto cuando un día llegó así de la peluquería, pero ella le había dado su permiso, así que no pudo decir mucho. De eso hacía dos años, y la joven había decidido consérvalo.

Sin embargo, si examinaba su rostro más a fondo, Sakura podía notar los pequeños rasgos que la hacían diferente al resto, y la envidia de todas sus amigas otakus. Unos ojos color jade ligeramente achinados, y un tono de piel demasiado pálido para el país en que vivía. Y es que Sakura no era únicamente española. Su padre había sido japonés, y se enamoró de su madre en uno de sus viajes de negocios, por lo que decidieron casarse. Y de esa unión nació ella.

Por desgracia, Suzaku, así se llamaba su padre, había fallecido poco tiempo después a causa de un infarto, cuando Sakura todavía era demasiado pequeña para recordar. Y su madre, Pilar, había regresado a España con su familia, casándose al cabo de un par de años con un antiguo amigo de la infancia, Daniel, padrastro de Sakura y padre de la medio hermana de está, Rebeca.

La joven jamás reprochó a su madre tal decisión; la comprendía y la aceptaba. En España tenía su vida, su familia, y sus amigos. No obstante, parte de su sangre la atraía también hacía ese otro país, a sus vidas, sus costumbres, sus habitantes... Y probablemente, ese fuera el origen de una de sus dos grandes pasiones: el anime y manga.

Por todo ello, cuando Dani y su madre le entregaron aquellos boletos de avión, asegurándole que todo el viaje y los nueve días de estancia estaban pagados, Sakura apenas podía creérselo. Rebeca ya le había advertido que sus padres tenían una sorpresa preparada para el día de su graduación, como premio por obtener todo sobresalientes y, citando textualmente, _ser la empollona de la familia_. Pero ella jamás se imagino tal cosa. Antes sospechó que le habían comprado un coche que esto. Y de las dos, estaba claro cual le hacía más ilusión.

En poco más de un día estaría en Japón, conocería el país del que provenían parte de sus raíces y, lo mejor, asistiría al festival anual de cosplay que se realizaba en Tokio cada 5 de Julio! Analizando todo esto, no era tan raro que los nervios le impidiesen dormir.

Sakura suspiró. No quería vomitar en el avión, pero tampoco quería pasarse su primer día en el país agotada por falta de su sueño. Se arriesgaría.

Asió una pastilla del botiquín, a la derecha del espejo, y se dirigió a la cocina con pasos silenciosos. Abrió la nevera, tomó la tableta de chocolate, y partió una pequeña porción, llevándosela a la boca. El médicamente le sentaría mejor con algo aparte de alcohol en el estomago. A continuación, alcanzó un vaso de agua, se colocó la pastilla sobre la lengua y la bebió toda. En seguido sintió un torrente de calma apaciguando sus sentidos.

Rezando a Toriyama por no haberse equivocado, Sakura regresó a la cama.

*******

El despertador sonó golpeando a Sakura con contundencia. La joven maldijo interiormente. Tenía la sensación de haber dormido solo un par de horas. Cuando abrió los ojos y comprobó la hora, advirtió que su intuición no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-¡Aahaaj! – bostezó, tomando con sus manos las sabanas y cubriéndose hasta la cabeza – Quiero dormir...

Sin embargo, alguien tiró de ellas, desprendiéndolas, poco antes de subir las persianas. La luz golpeó de lleno a la pelirrosa.

- Maldición Hinata... – protestó débilmente y cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

- Es tu culpa – la otra joven, de cabellos cortos y negros, con un bonito brillo azulado, y rostro dulce, no se apiadó de ella – Te advertí anoche que deberíamos volver ya a casa, pero no me escuchaste.

- Pero si yo no quería ir. Fue Ino quien me obligó. Esa cerda... – gruñó, apretando los puños con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos todavía cerrados.

- Ella te obligo a ir – admitió Hinata, sincera –.Pero tu no querías volver. Además, ¿como te sentirás dentro un rato, cuando despiertes, si descubres que has perdido el avión? Si de verdad prefieres quedarte durmiendo, al menos, regálame los billetes... Te prometo que yo sí les saco provecho.

- Está bien, está bien –aceptó Sakura incorporándose – Ya me levanto... – bajó el tonó de voz – Pero me gustabas más tímida que no diciendo tonterías. Y yo no tengo la culpa de nada. – siguió farfullando mientras caminaba hacía al baño – Ino-cerda me obligó, y luego tuve que tomar esa maldita pastilla que...

La morena la observó mientras se alejaba y cerraba la puerta del lavabo tras de sí. Después sonrió. Se sentía feliz por Sakura, pues sabía que ese viaje le haría mucho bien a su amiga. Y también sabía que sus palabras no eran en serio.

Hinata había conocido a Sakura a mitad de la secundaria; cuando su padre, un importante magnate empresarial, decidió que era una estupidez gastarse dinero en una educación privada tratándose de una sin remedio como ella. Y debido a la timidez de la joven, ésta lo paso muy mal los primeros meses, sintiéndose observada por su apellido y sin atreverse a hablar con nadie.

Sakura fue la primera en dirigirle la palabra. La ayudo a adaptarse y la incorporó a su grupo de amigos, todos ellos con personalidades tan distintas como extravagantes, pero que compartían dos cosas: una fuerte amistad, y una pasión, igual de fuerte, por el manga, el anime y la cultura japonesa en general.

La gente del instituto los ignoraba y los llamaba raros y marginados; ellos mismos se autodenominaban raros, frikis y, ante todo, otakus. Pero Hinata encontró entre esas personas algo que nunca había conocido: una sincera y valiosa amistad.

Por ello, con el tiempo, la joven fue venciendo su timidez, llegando a enfrentarse a su padre cuando al terminar Bachiller, éste le exigió que abandonará sus _extrañas y_ _dudosas_ _compañías_ y regresará a casa. Por suerte, Hinata ya era mayor de edad, y con el apoyo de sus amigos fue capaz de negarse a la orden y desobedecerlo.

Desde entonces vivía con Sakura, quien también acaba de cumplir los dieciocho, en un piso que ambas habían alquilado cerca de la universidad donde iban a comenzar sus estudios.

- ¡Hinata! – la voz de la pelirrosa resonó desde el baño, desesperada – ¡Por Kami! Dime que recuerdas donde guarde mi neceser para el viaje.

- Sakura... no tienes remedio – suspiró la morena saliendo de sus recuerdos - ¿Has mirado en el bolsillo lateral de la maleta negra?

- No... – la joven hizo una mueca de disgusto para sí misma para después añadir – ¡Miraré!

*******

Hinata acompañó a Sakura hasta la estación de trenes de la ciudad, donde tomaría el AVE hacía Madrid. Podría haber ido en avión directamente, pero la pelirrosa lo prefirió así.

- Cuídate mucho Sakura – se despidió la morena abrazando a su amiga.

- Tu también Hinata. Volveré antes de que te de tiempo a echarme de menos – bromeó, guiñándole un ojo.

Ambas chicas sonrieron. Después, el altavoz llamó a bordo a los pasajeros y no tuvieron más remedio que separase. Sakura miro hacía los lados, algo decepcionada.

- Bueno... Ino, TenTen, Kiba y Shikamaru dijeron que vendrían... Aunque imagino que se les abran pegado las sabanas. ¡Perezosos! – gruñó, alzando el puño en señal de protesta.

Hinata volvió los ojos y trató de decir algo, pero finalmente cambió de idea y se mordió el labio. Ambas amigas volvieron a abrazarse y Sakura subió al tren.

Fue cuando este comenzó a deslizarse por las vías que unos ladridos la alertaron.

- Juraría que... – murmuró para sí misma la pelirrosa. Sacudió la cabeza. Imaginaciones suyas.

Pero de nuevo los volvió a oír. Incorporándose para asegurarse, se asomó a la ventana. Todos sus amigos corrían por el andén, sacudiendo las manos, y Akamaru les precedía.

- ¡Eh frentuda! Creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti ¿eh?

- En realidad fue así – señaló Shikamaru con un bostezo – Pero Tenten vino a buscarnos y nos despertó a todos – explicó, malmirado a la aludida. Sakura sonrió.

- Baa... tampoco importaba mucho si venías o no, cerda. – Después se dirigió al resto – Mas vale que la vigiléis en mi ausencia, o llegaré y me la encontraré metida en la cárcel.

- No te preocupes, Sakura. Nosotros nos encargaremos. Tú disfruta.

- Y haz mucho fotos. Yo quiero una de la torre de Tokio.

- Y de todos los Cosplay que haya.

- Y haber si te ligas a algún japonés buenorro.

- Te echaremos de menos, Sakura. Suerte.

Sakura les sonrió a todos y se despidió de ellos con la mano. Después, el tren fue adquiriendo velocidad y sus figuras desaparecieron. Por fin, su aventura daba comienzo.

El viaje en tren fue el más breve, y a pesar de sus intenciones iniciales, Sakura no se durmió. Estaba demasiado excitada para poder hacerlo.

En Madrid tomó un taxi al aeropuerto, y allí se encontró con su grupo. Había mujeres y hombres de distintas edades, pero enseguida congenió con una pandilla cuyos integrantes, saltaba a la vista, eran otakus. Uno de ellos, Sai, se ofreció para sentarse a su lado durante el viaje, y Sakura aceptó. Siempre era bueno compartir la alegría con alguien.

Cuando el avión despegó, el guía a cargo de su agencia les explico que efectuaría paradas en París y en Berlin, de dos horas cada una. Después, volarían toda la noche sin detenerse hasta llegar a Japón.

_Japón_... repitió mentalmente la chica, emocionada.

Al fin conocería Japón. Y algo le decía que aquel no sería un viaje para olvidar fácilmente. No... Había algo esperándola allí, en esa tierra tan lejana y tan próxima a ella al mismo tiempo.

Antes de cuestionarse que podría ser, Sakura cayó dormida.

*****

*************

*****

A miles de kilómetros de Madrid, en el país de Sol Naciente, ciudad de Tokio, y distrito de Chiyoda, se alzaba el elegante palacio imperial de la realeza japonesa. Una construcción magnifica de edificios, lagos e impresionantes jardines, que combinaba lo mejor de ambas las épocas. La elegancia y el romanticismo pasados, con los más religiosos avances en tecnología y modernidad.

No obstante, no era calma lo que se disfrutaba esa noche en el interior de aquellas distinguidas paredes. En los aposentos privados del emperador, una severa discusión se estaba llevando a cabo.

- Pero padre, ¡no entiendo porque le das tanta importancia! – gruñó un joven de tez clara, y cabellos y ojos oscuros. Por la fuerza con que apretaba los puños y la estrechez de sus cejas, saltaba a la vista que estaba enfadado. Aun así, resultaba tremendamente atractivo – Si tan solo...

- Mi palabra es no, Sasuke. Y no hay nada más que discutir. – Los rasgos de aquel otro hombre, por el contrario, eran bastos y mortalmente serios, sin ninguno parecido con los de su hijo. No obstante, parecía tan o más enfadado que éste.

- Pero Itachi lo hizo y...

- ¡Itachi! – replicó Fukaku elevando la voz - Harías bien en seguir su ejemplo. Él sí se comporta como lo que es...

- ¡Bien! – interrumpió el más joven –. Eso ya lo se. Itachi, el hijo perfecto. ¿Por qué no te conformas con él y me dejas a mi hacer mi vida?

- Porque Itachi es el futuro emperador y tú eres el segundo príncipe en línea de sucesión al trono. Y te guste o no, tendrás que asumir tus responsabilidades. ¡Es mi última palabra! – dictó, antes de que Sasuke pudiera replicar nada.

El muchacho, furioso, y antes de cometer una imprudencia, eligió largarse cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estaba de decidido. Si su padre no quería por las buenas, sería por las malas; pero él conseguiría escapar de allí, seguro.

- ¡Jah! – Sonrió prepotente. Ya tenía una idea bastante aproximada sobre quien iba a ayudarlo a hacerlo.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Se que no ha sido un capitulo especialmente largo, pero era solo el prologo. En el proximo ya se encuentran y podré alargarme un poquito más XD

Y ahora, ¿qué os ha parecido?

Recordad, fic feliz, fic con **reviews**. ^^


	2. Choques, parte I

Konichiwa tomodachis! Ya véis que no me he tardado nada... Aquís os traigo el siguiente capitulo. En realidad, es solo la primera parte, porque me salio muy largo, pero la segunda ya esta practicamente terminada... Ojala os guste!

Agradecer, por supuesto, a aquellas personas que me enviaron sus animos a través de un reviews. Parecerá una tonrería, pero para mi son la energía que me obliga a seguir ^^

**Aclaraciones**. Ahora que están en Japón, habla partes que se hablaran en japonés, obvio. Pero como yo no se japonés, y muchos de vosotros tampoco... pues lo dejamos en español y reforzamos la imaginación... ¡que así es más sencillo! XD

* * *

**Choques**. **Parte I**

A las 09:00 de la mañana siguiente, el avión aterrizó en Kansai, el aeropuerto de Osaka. Sakura ingresó en la estación cerrando los ojos e inundando sus oidos con las cientos de voces japonesas que sonaban a su alrededor. Por suerte para la pelirrosa, ella también conocía el idioma, en parte por su primer año de vida, vivido en el país, y en parte por las clases extra que había tomado junto a dos de sus amigos.

Tras tomar un bus y dejar las maletas en el hotel, el guía les comunicó que tenían la mañana libre. Por la tarde, viajarían en tren a Kyoto para visitar el incomparable templo Kinkaku, un lugar de meditación Zen recubierto de laminas de oro. Y si el tiempo lo permitía, el Templo Ryoanji y su admirable jardín japonés.

Sakura y su grupo de amigos no perdieron el tiempo. Tras cambiarse de ropa y acondicionarse en el hotel, decidieron ir a desayunar a uno de esos locales en los que las camareras servían el té vestidas como personajes de anime. A más de uno le comenzó a sangrar la nariz al verlas, recibiendo una buena reprimenda de las muchachas que los acompañaban.

Después se dirigieron al distrito Kita-ku, para contemplar uno de los edificios más representativos de la ciudad, el Umeda Sky Building, compuesto por dos torres de más de ciento setenta metros unidas entre sí por puentes en su parte más alta. También se detuvieron en el mercado localizado a sus pies, que recreaba con bastante exactitud el Japón a principios del siglo XX.

Al concluir el día, Sakura estaba tan agotada que se retiro a dormir antes de la cena, excusándose ante el resto. Aun así se sentía muy satisfecha. En su primer día en Japón ya había acumulado más de cien fotografías, había probado el Anmitsu, un postre tradicional del país, y había hablado más japones que en toda su vida junta. Ahora solo le quedaba dormir, recuperar fuerzas, y esperar todas las sorpresas que le deparase el mañana.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Sakura viajó de nuevo a Kyoto, visitando el templo Templo Heian; el castillo- palacio de Nijyo; el Barrio de Gion, exponente del Japón antiguo, en el cual pudieron conversar con varias MaiKos o aprendices de Geisha; y por último, la zona comercial. A continuación pasaron un día en Nara, donde el maravilloso Parque de los Ciervos hizo recordar a la chica de Shikamaru, que era un gran admirador de estos anímeles, y decidió hacer aun más fotos para regalárselas a su amigo.

La mañana del quinto día desde su llegada, todos tomaron el tren bala hacía Hakano, donde hicieron un recorrido en barco por el lago Ahí, al pie del monte Fuji, y más tarde, subieron en teleférico hasta la cima. La noche la pasaron en un auténtico hotel tradicional japones, el RyoKan, donde también pudieron disfrutar de unos estupendos baños termales.

Y por fin, el sexto día llegaron a Tokio, donde pasarían el resto de las vacaciones.

Después de desayunar, por libre, los muchachos tomaron un tren turístico que los conduciría por las mejores partes de la inmensa ciudad.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Mirad eso! – gritó excitadísima Namy, una de las compañeras con las que Sakura había hecho muy buenas migas – ¡Es la torre de Tokio! ¡Está ahí!

- Si Namy, ya lo vemos – replicó otra chica, rubia, volteando los ojos –Pero toda estos japoneses nos están viendo nosotros, así que cálmate un poco, por favor.

- ¡Calmarme! ¿Cómo voy a calmarme, Temari? ¡Estamos en Japón!

- Llevamos ya cinco días en Japón – rectificó sonriendo un chico de aspecto desalineado pero muy simpático.

- Pues eso Lee. Lo que yo decía ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos?

- Una cosa es estar tranquilo y otra ser una histérica – contraatacó Temari, y después se dirigió a su hermano en busca de apoyo – Gaara, vamos. Di algo.

- Ahora mismo las dos estáis dando la nota – opinó el susodicho, tan serio como siempre. Su hermana lo miro amenazante. – Claro, que es cierto... – añadió apresurado – Namy eres una histérica.

- Si que lo eres – reafirmó Lee. La chica bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición. – Pero tampoco importa mucho... Total, ninguno de ellos se entera de lo que decimos...

- Eso es verdad – aceptó Temari más amable. Namy sonrió, recuperando su animo. – Aquí la única que habla y entiende el idioma es Sakura, los demás nos quedamos con las doce palabras que aprendimos viendo anime. ¿Verdad Sakura?

Pero la pelirrosa no respondió. Se había alejado unos pasos de sus amigos hasta acercarse a donde estaba Sai, quien parecía muy absorto examinando un libreta.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó la pelirrosa asomándose por su espalda.

El muchacho se sobresaltó, cerrando rápidamente el cuaderno.

- Nada. Solo... miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Y qué tienes en ese cuadernillo? – insistió la jade, apegándose a él – Vamos... ¡déjame ver!

- Está bien – cedió Sai, tendiéndole el cuaderno con un suspiro.

La pelirrosa lo abrió y comprobó que estaba lleno de dibujos de todos los lugares que habían visitado hasta ahora.

- ¡Wau! Es precioso... Es increíble que los hayas dibujado tú.

- Gracias – Say aceptó el cumplido sonrojándose ligeramente. De pronto, su piel mortalmente pálida parecía más saludable.

- ¿Has estudiado pintura o algo? – cuestiono Sakura todavía admirada. Pero Sai no tuvo tiempo de contestar.

- ¡Eh! ¡Parejita! – los llamó Namy desde el otro lado del autobús. – ¡Nos bajamos aquí!

- ¿Parejita? ¿Parejita? – Sakura entrecerró los ojos y alzó el puño amenazando a su amiga, que reía mientras bajaba del bus- ¡Baaka!!! Vas a ver lo que es bueno... ¡Repítelo si te atreves! – retó, mientras corría hacía ella.

- Otra vez dando la nota – se lamentó Temari, cubriéndose la cara con las manos en señal de vergüenza - ¿Nunca les enseñaron a comportarse como personas normales?

Sai sonrió. Guardo el cuaderno a buen recaudo, cruzo el autobús, y los siguió.

*******

Después de unas horas de hacer turismo, eligieron sitio para comer. Las votaciones estaban muy igualadas. Los chicos querían ir a un burger, mientras las chicas preferían un buen restaurante japonés. _Es estúpido venir a Japón para comer hamburguesas, _era su argumento. Pero tanto arroz y sopas de verdura parecía haber abierto su ambición frente a un buen bocadillo de carne. _¿Y vosotros os hacéis llamar otakus? _Cuestionó Temari indignada, malmirando a su hermano. Pero este desvió la mirada. Parecía evidente que su pasión por todo lo japonés excluía la gastronomía.

Finalmente vencieron los hombres, con el inesperado apoyo de Namy. _¿Qué?_ Se defendió ésta de las miradas acusatorias de sus amigas_. Yo tampoco soy muy fan de los vegetales._ Las demás chicas suspiraron. No les quedaba otro remedio.

Entraron al primer burger que encontraron, que para más inri, pertenecía a una cadena que también tenía locales en España. Las chicas fueron a coger mesa mientras los hicos pedían. _Ya que nos habéis traído aquí, lo mínimo que podéis hacer es cargar las bandejas._ Al menos, los nombres de los menú eran ingleses y les eran familiares, por lo que fue difícil, pero no imposible.

Cuando todos estaban sentados y a punto para empezar, surgió un nuevo dilema.

- ¿Y el Ketchup? – se indignó Hikari, una joven morena y menuda, con el carácter tranquilo pero sin demasiada pasión por las hamburguesas – ¿Os habéis olvidado de traer el Ketchup?

- ¡Oh! ¡Por Kami, Hikari! – suplicó Lee – Tú también no.

- Pues sin Kethup yo tampoco como – la apoyó Temari frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo iré a por él, Temari – se ofreció Gaara – Pero primero tendrás que decirme como se pide Ketchup en japonés, por que ya lo he pasado bastante mal tratando de pedir las hamburguesas y la bebida. No voy a hacer el ridículo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué lo ha pasado mal? – le susurró Lee a Sai por lo bajo – Pero si lo único que ha hecho es dar ordenes y contemplarnos desde la esquina. – El moreno asintió varias veces resignado.

Temari observaba a su hermano dilucidando si hablaba en serio o solo se estaba riendo de ella, y muy dispuesta a saltar sobre su cuello si se trataba de esto último. Pero él le sostuvo la mirada sin problemas, con su habitual pose seria.

- Tranquilidad chicos – apaciguó Sakura levantándose y frenando la discusión a tiempo–. Creo que está vez me toca ir a mi. Pero no os vayáis acostumbrado ¿eh? – añadió con un guiño y una sonrisa.

*******

Sasuke suspiró satisfecho. Al fin se había desechó de sus patéticos guardaespaldas; aunque en esta ocasión, le había costado algo más que en las anteriores. Quizá no fueran tan inútiles como pensaba, después de todo. O quizá su padre les hubiera advertido. Daba igual. Por mucho que se esforzaran no eran nada contra un Uchiha.

Les había dado esquinazo en la avenida. El coche había parado frente a un semáforo y el joven, aprovechando el momento, había huido. Pero los reflejos de ambos gorilas habían sido extremadamente rápidos. Habían saltado tras él persiguiéndolo por varias manzanas. Sasuke se los había quitado de encima infiltrándose en varias tiendas de ropa y, finalmente, en ese local.

Varios minutos más tarde, completamente seguro de haberlos perdido, el muchacho se permitió relajarse un poco y echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Increíble. Nada menos que una hamburguesería. En fin, era mediodía y ya que estaba allí... Se acercó sin prisa hasta la cola. Pero alguien lo sorprendió, golpeando su hombro. Sasuke volteó enfadado.

- Lo siento, no me di cuenta – se disculpó una joven de aproximadamente de su edad, que a juzgar por los rasgos y el acento, no era japonesa. _Normal, con ese pelo.._.

Sasuke se guardó sus pensamientos y ya pensaba pasar de largo sin decir nada cuando reparó en que ella lo observaba con demasiada fijeza. _Imposible. No ha podido reconocerme con el pañuelo y las gafas. _Pero la pelirrosa no apartaba la vista y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó secamente.

- Nada... – respondió ella en un japonés bastante cuidado – Solo pensaba que si en mi país hubiera más tíos como tu, sería jodidamente más difícil aferrarse a la norma de: "amor, solo con 2D". – Sasuke continuó mirándola serio, no sabiendo bien como interpretar sus palabras. Por lo menos, su identidad seguía a salvo. – Te diría si puedo hacerte una foto pero creo que sería demasiado abusivo ¿verdad? – La sonrisa de Sakura vaciló, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba – Solo bromeaba – añadió al fin, como si fuera necesaria la explicación. Sasuke siguió taladrándola fríamente desde detrás de sus gafas de sol, y Sakura sintió que se quedaba sin fuerzas. _Que tío más borde_. Decidió alejarse. – Esta bien... Ya... me voy... Adiós.

Mientras caminaba hacía la barra y pedía las bolsitas de Ketchup, pudo sentir su mirada abrasando su espalda y alterando sus sentidos. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para regresar a la mesa, él había desaparecido. _Imaginaciones tuyas, Sakura. Olvídalo._

Sasuke la siguió con los ojos mientras se alejaba, medio sonriendo cuando Sakura alzó la vista, buscándolo, para a continuación golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano y sacudir la cabeza un par de veces.

Desde luego, era una chica curiosa. _Rara._ Y no solo por su pelo. Seguramente, sería imposible encontrar a una joven japonesa con sus características. _Va. Que más da._ Agitando él mismo la cabeza, Sasuke abandonó el local. Se le había quitado el hambre.

*******

Después de aquel incidente, a la pelirrosa le costó sacarse su imagen de la cabeza. Desde luego, él tío era atractivo, quizá demasiado, pero Sakura odiaba a los hombres que te miran por encima de a cabeza, creyéndose superiores al resto por el mero echo de existir. Y algo le decía que él encajaba en esa descripción. De todos modos, cuando terminaron de comer y se dirigieron a una heladería a por los postres, el suceso estaba olvidado.

- Bueno chicos, ya que nos habéis llevado a comer esos bocadillos insípidos, lo justo sería que ahora paguéis vosotros – apuntó Temari deteniéndose frente al local.

- Pues para carecer de sabor, bien a gusto que te has comido tú tu hamburguesa – observo Sai.

- ¿Los perdonamos por esta vez? – sugirió Hikari compadeciéndose de Lee, que sacudía su cartera con una mueca de espanto, esperando obtener de ella algún yen más inexistente.

- Hay que agradecerles que al menos no montaran una guerra de salsas... – opinó Sakura, recordando las veces que, allá en España, sus amigos la pringaban de salsa de tomate. Claro que ella no se quedaba corta.

- Hubiera sido divertido – susurró Nami para que solo Sai, que estaba a su lado, la oyera. El muchacho asintió, sonriendo.

- ¡Esta bien! – cedió Temari irritada – Pero que conste que es por compasiones como está, que el noventa y cinco por cien de los presidentes actuales siguen siendo hombres.

- No confundas ideas Temari – replicó su hermano seriamente – Si el noventa y cinco por cien de los presidentes actuales son hombres es, sencillamente, por que nosotros valemos más para ello.

- ¿QUÉ?

Ahora ya no solo era Temari la enfadada. Sino que todas las chicas habían alzado el puño ofendidas, y muy, muy cabreadas.

- ¡Seréis ególatras!

- ¡Retrasados!

- ¡Machistas!

- ¡Subnormales!

- ¡Ahora si que pagáis vosotros!

- Pero si nosotros no hemos dicho nada – se quejó Lee en silencio. No obstante, por la mirada que le dedicó Gaara, prefirió no repetirlo en voz alta.

Finalmente, Sakura pidió los helados y los chicos se hicieron cargó de la cuenta. Después de terminar, decidieron volver al hotel para asistir a la ceremonia del te que éste ofrecía a sus clientes. A Sakura le tentó la idea, pues siempre había querido presenciar una, pero su tiempo en Japón se agotaba y aun no había comprado regalos para ninguno de sus amigos. Así que disculpándose, y asegurando que se las podría arreglar bien sola, preguntó a la camarera y se dirigió al centro comercial más cercano, siguiendo las indicaciones que ésta le había dado.

El edificio era enorme, bastante más grande que cualquiera que la jade hubiera visitado, y sus precios eran también bastante altos. _Al cuerno con ellos. Una vez es una vez._ Decidido. Sin prestar atención a las etiquetas, Sakura fue adentrándose en sus mil tiendas, examinando productos hasta encontrar el que creía perfecto para cada uno de sus amigos.

A Ino le compró un CD de pop-rock japonés que acaba de salir al mercado y que aun no estaba disponible en España. A Shikamaru un juego de GO con piezas echas artesanalmente. A Kiba una colección de todos los tomos que componían el manga de Dragon Ball, su anime predilecto. Estaban en japonés y no podría leerlos, pero seguro que le haría ilusión igualmente. Para TenTen, que era fanática de la historia japonesa, escogió un maletín que contenía las más famosas armas ninja: kunais, suriken de distintos tamaños, etc... Y un precioso collar con la tira echa de terciopelo azul y el kanji del amor brillando en plata, fue su regalo para Hinata.

Después, entró en una tienda multimedia y compró para Dan una agenda electrónica, increíblemente más avanzada que las que vendían en España, y un móvil en tonos rosas y negros para su hermana, que aunque no era fan de lo japones, difícilmente rechazaría el regalo. Para su madre, que repelía la tecnología, eligió unas típicas campanillas japonesas, de esas que hacen música cuando el viento las agita, y que una vez la oyó decir, echaba de menos de su escaso tiempo en Japón.

Por último, se detuvo frente a una tienda de miniaturas de manga, y escogió una para cada uno de los amigos que había hecho durante el viaje. Eligió aquella que representaba su nombre. Para Namy, la de Namy de One Piece, Para Hikari, la de Hikari de Digimon, y así sucesivamente.

Cuando terminó, cargada de bolsas, y procurando no pensar en los más de seiscientos euros que se había gastado, Sakura decidió detenerse en un bar para tomar algo y descansar un poco antes de regresar al hotel. Se encaminó hacia uno que había visto en la entrada del centro y que tenía pinta de no ser muy caro. _A buenas alturas me preocupo por el dinero_, suspiró para si misma, pero siguió andando.

Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, algo llamo su atención. Una tienda en la que antes, con las prisas, no había reparado, y cuyo escaparate estaba adornado con los kimonos más hermosos que la joven había visto jamás. Embobada, se detuvo a observarlos. Y en ese momento, algo chocó contra su cuerpo, empujándola contra el cristal y haciendo que derramará todas sus compras por el suelo.

- ¿Qué...?

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llega la primera parte; para la próxima, más sasusaku por un tubo, promesa. Espero también no haberos aburrido mucho con el turismo del princpio. Pero es que no he podido evitarlo... !yo también muero de ganas por ir a Japón!!

* * *

Y ahora... para que no os quejáis, un **avance del próximo capitulo**....

...

_El enfado se disipo de golpe, reemplazado por el miedo. Una retahíla de imágenes sobre lo que podría sucederle a una joven, sola, perdida por los barrios bajos de Tokio, aterrorizó sus sentidos. Sakura quedó estática unos instantes, sin atreverse a pensar._

_..._

_Lo que vio la dejo estática. De pie, a su lado, sonriendo prepotente, se encontraba el causante de toda esa situación._

_..._

_La joven avanzó un par de pasos, deteniendose frente a él, y Sasuke creyó que ella le iba a pegar una bofetada. Sin embargo, su siguiente movimiento, lo descolocó por completo. Sakura se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándole, y echandose a llorar su hombro._

_..._

_"Está como un cencerro."_

* * *

Por último... la petición de siempre ¿**reviews**?


	3. Choques, parte II

Ohayo gosaimas! Acabo de despertarme, nada menos que a la una y media del mediodía, en realidad, otras veces aguanto más rato en la cama XD

También aprovecho para hacer un poco de publicidad de mi misma XD. Si os gusta el **Kakashi&Sakura** ayer mismo publique un one shot bastante subidito de tono sobre ellos, así que si pasáis a echarle un vistazo, pero dejaréis muy feliz ^^

Pero bueno, alejandonos de mi biografía... aquí os traigo la segunda parte del capitulo, mi favorita, y tal como prometí no me tarde mucho en escribirla, eh?

Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejaste vuesotro reviews, me animasteis un montón y me puse las pilas para colgar el capi en apenas dos días!

Y sin más que añadir, a disfrutar del capítulo...

**Editado**: faltaba el último trozo del capitulo...

* * *

**Choques, parte II**

_Cuando terminó, cargada de bolsas, y procurando no pensar en los más de seiscientos euros que se había gastado, Sakura decidió detenerse en un bar para tomar algo y descansar un poco antes de regresar al hotel. Se encaminó hacia uno que había visto en la entrada del centro y que tenía pinta de no ser muy caro. "A buenas alturas me preocupo por el dinero" suspiró para si misma, pero siguió andando._

_Sin embargo, mientras caminaba, algo llamo su atención. Una tienda en la que antes, con las prisas, no había reparado, y cuyo escaparate estaba adornado con los kimonos más hermosos que la joven había visto jamás. Embobada, se detuvo a observarlos. Y en ese momento, algo chocó contra su cuerpo, empujándola contra el cristal y haciendo que derramará todas sus compras por el suelo._

- ¿Qué...?

La pelirrosa se giró a tiempo para ver como una mata de cabello negro desaparecía tras el escaparate de los kimonos; tres segundos después, dos hombres doblaron la esquina corriendo y se detuvieron al verla.

- Disculpe, señorita. ¿Por casualidad ha visto a un muchacho de aproximadamente tu edad, con gafas de Sol, un pañuelo negro y ropa oscura? – cuestionó uno de ellos, visiblemente agitado.

La descripción golpeó a la joven como un foco del pasado. Inmediatamente vino a su mente el chico de la hamburguesería, así como la mata de cabello oscura que acaba de desaparecer en el interior esa tienda.

Sakura asintió.

- ¿Por dónde se ha ido? – apremio el hombre.

- Por allí – respondió la jade sin emoción, señalando la esquina contraria a la que ellos habían aparecido, la que daba a la salida del centro comercial.

Ambos sujetos salieron disparados. Uno de ellos murmuró un leve _gracias_ que se perdió en el aire. La pelirrosa suspiró. No entendía por qué había hecho lo que había hecho. Si de verdad el tipo al que buscaban era el que ella pensaba, debería haberlo entregado. Y si no lo era, tampoco tenía razón para entrometerse.

En fin, ya era tarde para lamentaciones. No era su asunto, después de todo. Lo olvidaría y listo. Decida, se arrodilló en el suelo y recogió todos los paquetes que esparcidos por este, rezando para que ninguno se hubiese roto. Una vez hubo terminado, se alzó y agarró las bolsas con firmeza. Ya era hora de regresar al hotel.

Sin embargo, impulso y cerebro no estaban muy conectados. En menos de un instante, Sakura retrocedió sobre sus pasos y se introdujo en la tienda. Ignorando el saludo del dependiente, se dirigió hasta los pasillos del fondo, donde se hallaban los probadores. Averiguaría si su intuición era correcta, y si no lo era... Bueno, entonces se reiría de su propia insensatez y regresaría al hotel.

Agarró la cortina del primer probador y la abrió de un tirón. No había nadie. Repitió la operación con el segundo y tercer cubículo. Nada. Descubrió también los demás probadores, con los mismos resultados. Suspirando, se dio cuenta que estaba actuando de manera estúpida. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si, en realidad, hubiese habido alguien probándose ropa? Para eso servían los probadores, a fin de cuentas. Negando con la cabeza se dio por vencida, saldría de allí ya mismo.

Sin embargo, mientras se dirigía a la salida, algo llamo su atención. Agazapado tras los maniquíes algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, se había movido. _No lo hagas_, se ordenó a sí misma. _Es una estupidez_. Pero ya estaba caminando hacía él. Cuando llegó y se detuvo tras su espalda, el muchacho aun no se había percatado de ella. Sakura dejo las bolsas, con cuidado, en el suelo, y golpeó su espalda con los nudillos.

_Mierda_. Sasuke se giró sobresaltado, pero en seguida comprobó que era solo una chica. _Ese pelo... No jodas. Si es la rara del burger. _

Sakura observó como él giraba su cuerpo, tenso, para después relajarse. Lo examinó entonces. Ropa oscura y cabellos azabache ocultos por un pañuelo del mismo color. Igual que aquella tarde. La única diferencia radicaba en sus ojos, ahora al descubierto, que la observaban con un mirada fría e inexpresiva que se clavaba en ella devorándola por dentro, como si a través de esas pupilas, tan negras como su iris, pudiera ahondar en lo más profundo y recóndito de su conciencia. De pronto, Sakura se sintió embargada por una sensación similar a la claustrofobia.

Tratando de relajarse, trago saliva disimuladamente. Sería estúpido dejarse dominar por el pánico. Solo era un crío. Un crío jodidamente atractivo, por otra parte. A decir verdad... ¿crío, crío...? Tendría más o menos su edad.

- Ya se han ido – dijo entonces, con toda la naturalidad que le fue posible. Sasuke alzo una ceja, y la jade trato de reorganizar sus palabras – Los hombres que te perseguían... ya se han ido.

El joven no se inmutó. Simplemente, se colocó las gafas con pose aburrida, ignorándola. _Pero bueno, qué se ha creído._ Indignada, Sakura advirtió como el calor que la inundaba desaparecía, siendo sustituido por otro muy diferente. Ahora estaba furiosa.

- ¿Vas a ignorarme? ¿Por qué digo yo que un simple gracias es lo mínimo que podrías darme? – aseveró la pelirrosa – O una disculpa. Por tu culpa, todas mis compras cayeron, y reza ha Dios porque no se hallan roto o de lo contrario... – amenazó, retorciendo las manos como si de él se tratase. Pero no surgió efecto. Es más, Sakura estaba segura de que el muchacho la ignoraba. - ¿¡No vas a decir nada!? – exclamó alzando la voz – No es tan difícil, ¿sabes? Aunque quizá no te hallan enseñado bien en casa. Se dice gracias. G-R-A-C-I-A-S. O también lo siento, L-O-S-I-E-N...

- ¡Agh! ¡Callate! – la interrumpió Sasuke masajeando sus sienes, como si escucharla le hubiera producido dolor de cabeza – Molesta...

- ¿¡Molesta!? – Sakura apenas podía creerlo. Tenía cara el muy burro. No solo la ignoraba. Sino también la insultaba. ¿No se suponía que todos los japoneses eran amables y amantes de las buenas costumbres? Pues este parecía haber heredado el desplante de todos ellos juntos. – ¡Bien! – gritó – ¡Pues si soy tan molesta, la próxima vez que vea a esos hombres no haré nada por en cubrirte, es más, yo misma...

Pero Sasuke nunca pudo averiguar como concluía la frase. El dependiente se había acercado hasta ellos, y aunque su pose era educada, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que el escándalo lo había enfadado.

- Por favor jóvenes, les ruego que bajen la voz y que, si no van a comprar nada, salgan del establecimiento. Están molestando a los otros clientes.

Y era cierto. Sakura comprobó que más de dos pares de rostros los examinaban con reproche. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera justificarse, Sasuke se le adelantó.

- Lo siento señor – se disculpó el muchacho, con una adorable sonrisa. La pelirrosa se percató entonces que solo era a ella, a quien las mujeres de la tienda contemplaban ofendidas. _Solo_ a ella. – Esta joven chocó conmigo y se negó a disculparse – explicó con total credibilidad, pronunciando la frase más larga que Sakura había oído hasta entonces –. Pero nunca fue mi intención causar molestias. Me marcharé en seguida – añadió, con un gentil reverencia.

La jade enmudeció ante su descaro, pero tuvo que reconocerlo. Mentía tan bien que ella misma le hubiese creído en otra situación. Era un hombre capaz de dejar sin palabras a la mismísima Temari; estaba segura.

Felicitándose a sí mismo, Sasuke se encaminó hacía la salida. Sin embargo, la tentación lo venció, y antes de marcharse del todo, por la esquina de la puerta, dedicó una medio sonrisa prepotente y victoriosa a la incrédula pelirrosa, que trataba en vano de explicar la verdad a un dependiente escéptico y buen número de mujeres furiosas.

¡Hmp! No estaba mal la chica. Tenía agallas, e incluso un toque rebelde que lo excitaba. ¿Pero pedir disculpas o dar gracias un Uchiha? ¡Ja! Podía esperar sentada. Seguro que cuando logrará salir de aquella tienda, había aprendido la lección.

Lamentando no poder estar allí para verlo, Sasuke se encamino hacía la salida del centro. Todavía le quedaban unas horas antes de regresar a casa, y debía encontrar el modo de aprovecharlas.

*******

Cuando Sakura logró desembarazarse del dependiente y todas aquellas mujeres colgadas, el edificio estaba a punto de cerrar.

- ¡Mierda! – murmuró enfadada para sí misma, mientras se dirigía a la salida – Será gilipollas el muy borde. Ni por ese pedazo de cuerpo que tiene valdría la pena aguantarlo. ¡Ja! – exclamó, con una mueca arrogante y retorcida – Apuesto a que vive solo; nadie sería capaz de aguantar a un cretino como él... Y todas esas mujeres desquiciadas y ávidas de sexo... ¡Joder! Casi se me echan al cuello por decir que era un sucio mentiroso. ¡Y maldición! – protestó al salir a la calle y comprobar que ya había anochecido - ¡Ahora también es de noche! ¡¡Todo por su culpa!!! ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Estúpido! ¡Gandul! ¡Sin vergüenza! ¡Prepotente! ¡Capullo! ...

La mente de la pelirrosa siguió procesando insultos sin parar hacía su persona, y cuando gasto todo su repertorio español, ingles y japonés, recomenzó desde el principio. Sakura no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan furiosa como en ese momento. Y lo peor de todo, era que algo en él le seguía resultando tremendamente atractivo.

Sin embargo, de pronto, la lucidez la golpeó con la fuerza de un rayo, deteniendo su plática interna. Pesándolo con atención, hacía un buen rato que no oía ruidos a su alrededor, y la escasa luz que proporcionaban dos farolas a ambos extremos de la calle, no era suficiente para una ciudad como aquella.

El enfado se disipo de golpe, reemplazado por el miedo. Una retahíla de imágenes sobre lo que podría sucederle a una joven, sola, perdida por los barrios bajos de Tokio, aterrorizó sus sentidos. Sakura quedó estática unos instantes, sin atreverse a pensar. Como si el mero echo de ignorar la situación hiciera que esta fuese menos real. No obstante, en seguida se dio cuenta de que esa era una posición estúpida. Debía controlarse, ella siempre se jactaba de ser una chica inteligente con recursos. Pero aun así, estaba paralizada.

Haciendo uso de un recurso inteligente, Sakura se pellizco el puño. El dolor pareció despertar sus sentidos. Racionalizó la situación. Había salido del centro comercial enfadada; tan concentrada en desvariar mentalmente, que no había reparado en el camino a seguir. La pelirrosa se maldijo por ello, pero ya tendría tiempo, más tarde, de enfurecerse consigo misma. Miro el cielo y comprobó la hora. Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos, no había podido caminar mucho. Lo más prudente sería retornar sobre sus pasos hasta llegar a la avenida, y una vez allí, tomar un taxi que la llevara al hotel.

Sonriendo, y felicitándose por fortaleza y decisión, Sakura comenzó el plan. Sin embargo, tras avanzar un par de pasos pasos, reparó en que no tenía ni idea del camino que había tomado para llegar hasta allí. _¡Oh! ¡Maldición, Sakura! ¡Tienes que recordar!_ La jade se exprimió el celebro, sin obtener nada. Finalmente, tomo la dirección que le pareció más correcta. _Cualquier cosa mejor quedarse quieta_, fue su argumento.

Avanzó por la calle y cruzó un par más. Cuando llevaba ya unos diez minutos andando, comprendió que se había equivocado al elegir. Aun así, para asegurarse, Sakura decidió continuar un par de minutos más. Si seguía sin ver cambios, volvería y tomaría otro camino. Más tarde, cuando tuviera tiempo para reflexionar, se arrepentiría de tal decisión.

El siguiente callejón se estrechó rápidamente y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sakura, quien decidió que era hora de regresar. Sin embargo, cuando volteó el cuerpo para retroceder sobre sus pasos, descubrió que ya no había salida. Esta había sido taponada por cuatro tipos, que sonreían, y la miraban de un modo que no le gusto nada. Como mira el cazador cuando atrapa a la presa. _Como si fuera comida_, pensó Sakura aterrorizada.

Si ese hubiese sido su país, su ciudad, Sakura habría controlado su miedo. Hubiera arrojado las bolsas contra los hombres y hubiera huido, perdiéndose por cualquier recodo hasta dar con gente que la ayudara. Pero no lo era. Por primera vez, la jade comprendió que estaba sola en un país extranjero, en una ciudad que no conocía – que si trataba de huir, lo más posible, es que acabará perdiéndose más, encontrándose con Dios sabe que – incapaz de pedir ayuda, y sin nadie para socorrerla. Y eso la paralizo.

Ni siquiera cuando los hombres comenzaron a acercase hacia ella, riendo, se movió. Cuando el primero de ellos, en cambio, la tomo por el brazo, Sakura recobró la conciencia. Y chilló, más fuerte de lo que había chillado nunca. Estampó el puño contra su mandíbula y le dio un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna. El hombre cayó al suelo gimiendo, y ella salió huyendo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los otros tres la habían alcanzado. La tomaron por la cintura, y la arrojaron con fuerza al suelo. Sakura pataleo cuando una mano se cerro en torno a su pierna, pero la precisión no cedía... Hasta que de pronto, desapareció.

Confundida, la pelirrosa se incorporo rápidamente y volteó, dispuesta a hacerles frente. Quizás solo quisieran jugar con ella.

Lo que vio la dejo estática. De pie, a su lado, sonriendo prepotente, se encontraba el causante de toda esa situación. Los otros tres sujetos, y el que ella misma había abatido, estaban tumbados en el suelo, sin conocimiento; uno de ellos con un hilillo de sangre escurriendo de su cabeza. La pelirrosa reparó entonces en la barra de madera que él llevaba en su mano. No le costó mucho atar cabos.

Sasuke, aparentemente calmado y sin rastro de excitación en el rostro, la miraba como si estuviese loca. Debía de estarlo. ¿Por qué si no había permanecido inmóvil esperando que la rodearan?

Si. Él la había visto salir del centro comercial y, por alguna razón, había decidido seguirla. Quizá, simplemente, se encontraba aburrido y le apetecía hacerla rabiar. Sus reacciones eran divertidas. Al principio, al ver que no seguía la avenida, había pensado que prefería tomar un atajo, o algo. Pero cuando la había visto meterse en esos callejones nada recomendables y llenos de delincuentes, había empezado a preocuparse. Ni siquiera sabía por qué. No era asunto suyo. Aun así, tampoco era plan de que la violasen. O algo peor.

Cuando esos malnacidos la rodearon, él también lo había visto. Pero no era plan de realizar un ataque suicida. Espero a que estuvieran ocupados y busco una herramienta para golpearlos. Después había sido fácil. Los había noqueado a los cuatro.

No obstante, al principio, ella no se había movido. Hasta las mujeres más débiles saben que si te rodean cuatro tíos en un callejón por la noche, lo primero que debes hacer es gritar y salir corriendo. Y ella no era débil; se había desecho del primero con bastante habilidad. Y tampoco es que quisiera que la violasen; eso también lo había demostrado. La única conclusión disponible era que estaba como un cencerro. Así lo entendió Sasuke.

- ¿Es que estás loca o que te pasa? – preguntó mirándola. Si su voz cargaba algún rastro de furia, lo ocultaba muy bien.

Sakura correspondió la mirada uniendo sus ojos, jade, con los de él, tan negros como en su anterior encuentro. Pero, esta vez, la pelirrosa estaba demasiado abstraída para contestar, siquiera para escuchar su pregunta.

Sasuke abrió la boca para soltar alguna nueva reprimenda, pero la vio tan desvalida y frágil, que fue incapaz de reprocharle nada.

La jade lo seguía observando, sin ver realmente nada, cuando su cerebro comenzó a procesar. Todas las imágenes que había vivido aquella tarde pasaron por su mente, en una especie de cámara rápida. La heladería, el centro comercial, los regalos, la tienda de kimones, su choque con él, su discusión, su posterior evasión, el dependiente de la sonrisa hipócrita, las mujeres desquiciadas, su enfadado, y finalmente, aquellos hombres que la habían acorralado en el callejón, haciéndola perder toda esperanza.

El miedo y la desesperación que había sentido también regresaron a ella; así como la furia y el odio. El pánico, el terror, la premonición de que había llegado su fin, y la rebeldía que había sentido frente a aquella idea. Todo se agolpó en su mente. Y, sin embargo, por encima de todos ellos, persistía su imagen. Él hombre que la había salvado.

Los labios de Sakura se abrieron, y Sasuke espero para oír que decía.

- Es... – tenía la cargante seca. Tragó saliva – Es tu culpa.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido. Quizá esperaba un agradecimiento, o en todo caso, que lo interrogara acerca de cómo la había salvado, pero ¿qué le echará a él la culpa? ¿Después de haberla salvado? Lo llegaba a saber y ahorraba el esfuerzo.

La joven avanzó un par de pasos, deteniéndose frente a él, y Sasuke creyó que ella le iba a pegar una bofetada. Sin embargo, su siguiente movimiento, lo descolocó por completo. Sakura se arrojó sobre sus brazos, abrazándole, y rompió a llorar sobre su hombro.

Quizá hubiese sido mejor que le pegase la bofetada, después de todo. Sasuke no estaba nada acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones, le incomodaban, y tampoco sabía reaccionar ante ellas.

A pesar de su intención inicial, el joven fue incapaz de apartarla. Cuando alzo los brazos para corresponder a su abrazo, estos se quedaron paralizados a mitad del camino. Finalmente, en un gesto de torpe consuelo, le dio unas palmaditas con la mano en la espalda.

Sakura, al sentirlas, todavía con el rostro bañado en lagrimas – no sabía muy bien si de miedo o alivio – alzó la vista y lo miro agradecida. Sus ojos seguían causando sobre ella un fuerte impacto, pero en esta ocasión, más que robarle su espacio vital, sintió como si él hubiese pasado a formar parte del suyo. Quizá Sasuke también lo sintió, porque se revolvió un poco. La jade, percibiendo su incomodidad, se separo un poco.

- Ya... ya estoy mejor – expresó, visiblemente más tranquila – Yo... siento lo del abr... Bueno, ya sabes. Olvide que los japoneses no sois muy dados al contacto físico – termino bromeando.

Pero Sasuke continuo observándola serio. La chica ya estaba segura, casi al cien por cien, de que él no iba a contestar nada, cuando la sorprendió.

- No importa.

Sakura suspiro inquieta. Tenía una voz tan profunda, y al mismo tiempo, tan seductora. Y, de nuevo, esos ojos negros. Le arrebataban la cordura, las palabras; odiaba sentirse tan desposeída de sí misma. Desvió la vista.

- Yo tengo... tengo que recoger las cosas – se disculpó torpemente, arrodillándose en el suelo y recogiendo lentamente todo lo que se le había caído.

Cuando acabó, se dio cuenta de que faltaban un par de bolsas. Confusa, elevó la vista para buscarlas, y observó como Sasuke se las tendía. Las había recogido él mismo. Con cuidado de no rozar su piel, Sakura se apresuró a tomarlas.

- Gracias – susurró conmovida – Por todo.

Sasuke asintió. Sakura le sonrió e hizo además de marcharse.

- Bueno... mejor me voy ya.

Tras esperar unos segundos por una reacción que no se produjo, la jade volteó, algo decepcionada, y reemprendió la marcha. No obstante, apenas un par de segundos después desaparecer por la esquina del callejón, Sasuke la volvió a ver retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. La pelirrosa se detuvo frente a él, con una expresión algo cómica y avergonzada.

- Etto... ¿Serías tan amable de indicarme el camino? Es que ando un _poco_ perdida.

Sasuke bufo.

- Molesta.

Sakura inflo las mejillas enfadada, pero se guardo una replica. Después de todo, la había salvado... Y mayormente, dependía de él para salir de allí.

El joven medio sonrió por la reacción, pero en seguida recompuso el rostro. Con todo descaro de su parte, comenzó a marcharse él solo, ignorándola por completo. Sakura apenas podía creerlo. Ya se disponía a vociferar la sarta completa de insultos que había pensado sobre él en el camino, cuando Sasuke volteo el rostro, deteniéndose.

- ¿Vienes o no?

En ese instante, la pelirrosa habría podido jurar ver en su ojos, habitualmente serios, una chispa de diversión. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a comprobarlo. Suspirando aliviada, se apresuro hasta alcanzarlo. Para su sorpresa, él también le cogió un par de bolsas de la mano, aligerando su peso.

La chica sonrió. Era parco en palabras, no podía negarse. Y podía llegar a ser un auténtico cretino si se lo proponía. Pero de alguna forma, comenzaba a gustarle aquel chico. _A gustarte, todavía más_, corrigió una malintencionada pero sincera voz en su cerebro. Sakura la ignoro. El chico noto su sonrisa, y desconfió de ella por completo.

- ¿Y adónde vamos? – preguntó al cabo de un rato. Ella lo miro confusa. – Si tengo que hacer de niñera para llevarte a tu casa, tendrás que decirme la dirección.

- Distrito de Sibuya, calle trescientos tres. Me alojo en el hotel _Paradise Tokio_ – explicó la jade, medio sonrojada por la alusión.

- ¡Hmp! – soltó uno de sus típicos bufidos – Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Entender qué?

- Tú ridículo color de pelo – afirmó él. Sakura achicó los ojos. – Seguro que eres una de esas otakus locas que vienen a Japón de vacaciones, y que sueñan cada noche con alguno de esos personajes afeminados del manga..

Tras sus palabras, el rostro de la pelirrosa se tornó mortalmente serio.

- Para tu información – indicó, con un tono frío e impersonal nada propio de ella – he venido a Japón porque deseaba conocer el país que dio a luz a mi padre. Él murió cuando yo era un bebé, y nunca tuvo oportunidad de enseñármelo.

Sasuke enmudeció, borrando cualquier rastro de diversión de su cara. No se disculpo, como la pelirrosa sabía que no haría. Sin embargo, Sakura pudo leer en sus ojos arrepentimiento por haberla dañado, y quizá incluso, comprensión. Entonces decidió que ya se lo había castigado suficiente. Se desprendió de su pose seria, y colocó los dedos en señal de victoria.

- Pero también es cierto que soy una otaku, y que estoy loquita por más de un personaje de anime – añadió sonriendo –. Y ellos ¡NO SON AFEMINADOS! – el grito causo daños graves en los tímpanos de Sasuke, quien siguió mirándola feo. – Nee... No me mires así. Te lo debía por lo de antes. Además, puedes criticar el anime todo lo que quieras... Pero siendo japonés, seguro que más de una vez has echado el cerrojo a tu habitación, y te has dedicado a pasar un buen rato con alguna serie hentai a escondidas de tus padres ¿O no?

Sasuke se detuvo soltando las bolsas. Si esa _niña_ pensaba que podía jugar con él y pasársela, le demostraría que estaba equivocada. Se acerco hasta ella unos pasos, lentamente. Sakura retrocedió. No sabía que se proponía, pero a juzgar por su sonrisa, no debía esperar nada bueno. Finalmente, la jade no pudo retroceder más; su espalda choco contra la pared.

Él intensificó la sonrisa, aproximándose hasta casi rozar su cuerpo. Después, acerco el rostro. La jade, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado, sintió como su aliento golpeaba contra su piel. Y él se seguía acercando, milímetro a milímetro, más y más. No lo resistió. Cerro los ojos. Sasuke, satisfecho, desvió entonces la dirección de sus labios, hasta acariciar con ellos sensualmente el lóbulo de su oreja. Y susurró:

- Solo las niñas como tú juegan a esas cosas, pequeña. Los hombres de verdad, preferimos algo más auténtico.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe, desencantada, y ante todo furiosa por haber caído en su trampa. Él ya había recuperado las bolsas y reemprendido la marcha.

- Imbécil – murmuró apresurándose para alcanzarlo, todavía con la respiración agitada y las piernas echas gelatina.

Él no reaccionó a su insulto. A decir verdad, Sasuke estaba haciendo ahínco de todo su autocontrol para no arrojarse sobre ella y arrancarle la ropa a tirones. Esa chica... tenía un punto. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan loco de excitación como en ese momento, pero debía calmarse o se arrepentiría. Al menos por un rato. Al llegar a casa... En fin, podría hacer exactamente lo que ella le había sugerido. Y se aseguraría de que la protagonista tuviese el color de pelo rosado.

Ambos anduvieron un rato en silencio, pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la pelirrosa, aburrida, volviera a incomodarlo con preguntas e intervenciones estúpidas.

- Etto... ¿Y cómo fue que me encontraste?

No hubo respuesta, solo silencio. La jade, que ya empezaba a conocerlo, prefirió no insistir, sino que paso a la siguiente consulta.

- ¿Y cómo pudiste vencer a esos tipos tu solo?

Está vez, Sasuke sí respondió, aun escuetamente.

- Eran débiles y estúpidos. Busque un arma, espere a que se distrajeran, y acabe con ellos.

- Waw... – la pelirrosa se asombro un poco de su entereza y sangre fría, pero no duro mucho tiempo – Pero sigo sin entender que hacías tu en esos barrios.

Sasuke la miro mal. Por nada del mundo pensaba decirle que la estaba siguiendo. ¡Ja! Antes podía caerle encima un relámpago que eso. Sakura entendió su indirecta. Tendría que quedarse con la curiosidad.

- A todo esto – añadió de golpe, deteniéndose – Aun no me has dicho como te llamas.

El chico suspiro. ¿Es qué no se callaba nunca? Aunque ese desparpajo era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella.

- Sasuke – respondió tras una breve pausa – Uzumaki Sasuke.

- ¿Uzumaki? – cuestiono Sakura con la ceja alzada. Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo. Quizá no tendría que haber dado ese apellido, pero fue el primero que se le cruzo por la mente. – ¡Vaya! Así se apellida el protagonista de uno de mis animes favoritos.

De la frente de Sasuke surgió una gotita. Desde luego, también era impredecible. Él preocupándose y ella le salía con eso.

- Yo soy Sakura. Haruno Sakura.– añadió como si nada, copiando la costumbre japonesa de anteponer el apellido al nombre – Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke.

- Hmp – Sasuke la ignoró, fastidiado. La jade sonrió, lo había hecho adrede.

Ambos siguieron caminando durante un buen rato, mientras ella le cuestionaba acerca de su vida, su familia, sus aficiones... La mitad de la veces, Sasuke no respondió. La otra mitad respondió una mentira. Dos o tres que quedaron restantes, dijo la verdad.

Finalmente se detuvieron. Para disgusto de Sakura, habían llegado al hotel.

- Bien, pues ya hemos llegado – expresó tontamente, disimulando su decepción. Una parte de ella le gritaba que lo invitara a subir, pero la otra... tenía demasiado miedo a las consecuencias de si él aceptaba. La pelirrosa suspiró con disgusto. En momentos como ese, odiaba ser tan sensata. – Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, Sasuke – sonrió.

El muchacho asintió sin añadir nada. Él tampoco quería separarse tan pronto. A pesar de sus estúpidas preguntas, su compañía era agradable, refrescante. Aun así permaneció en silencio, lo suyo no era manifestar emociones.

- Bueno, entonces... esto es un adiós. – la pelirrosa se acerco hasta él para tomar las bolsas antes de subir al hotel, y en un impulso que no pudo contener, se alzó y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. Después, se aparto y retrocedió un par de pasos, hacía la entrada. – Gracias por todo lo de esta noche, Sasuke. Que duermas bien.

Su cuerpo desaparecio en el interior de las paredes _Palace_, y aun así, Sasuke permaneció allí, inmóvil, unos instantes. La mejilla le ardía. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de decirle nada. Finalmente, se apartó. Ya era hora de regresa a casa. _Si es que se puede llamar casa_.

- Buenas noches, Sakura – murmuró mientras se volvía, antes de perderse en las inmensas calles de Tokio.

Una pelirrosa sonrió desde su balcón.

*******

El palacio imperial rebosaba calma cuando Sasuke se infiltró en sus jardines. Por suerte para el joven, dieciocho años de experiencia le habían enseñado todos sus secretos, sus entradas ocultas, y la forma de deslizarse por ellas sin que las cámaras captaran su imagen. No obstante, pese a todas las precauciones, cuado logró llegar a su habitación, descubrió que ya había alguien en ella.

_Maldición. Él no._

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Itachi? – preguntó de mala manera, despojándose de las gafas y el pañuelo y tumbándose sobre la cama. Itachi lo miro serio. – Dilo y lárgate, estoy cansado.

- Estúpido hermano menor... – reprochó – Te alegrará saber que padre ignora de tu infantil escapada. Contacte con los guardaespaldas y le hicimos creer que habías pasado la tarde en casa de tu primo. Naruto cooperó, por supuesto, y fue fácil callarles la boca a ellos con dinero. Pero ya no eres un crío, Sasuke, y yo no podré seguir cubriéndote la espalda siempre. Es hora de que crezcas y madures.

- ¡Agh! ¡Callate! – gruño el más joven – Yo nunca te he pedido ayuda. Puedo arreglármelas solo perfectamente, sin necesidad de que tú te entrometas en mis asuntos.

- Canijo tonto, no tienes ni idea de lo estás hablando. Si tanto deseas salir de aquí hay otros métodos más...

- ¡Claro! – replicó Sasuke – Ser como tu ¿no? Siempre haciendo lo que él te ordena, cuando y como él te lo ordena. Yo no voy a ser una marioneta, Itachi. Asúmelo.

La cara del mayor de los Uchiha destilo furia por unos instantes, pero Itachi respiro hondo y se obligo a calmarse.

- Quien juega con fuego se acaba quemando – recitó al fin, con el semblante serio – Y tú, hermanito, no imaginas lo peligroso que es el fuego del que te estás burlando. Recuérdalo. – ordenó en una última mirada, mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta y salía de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un Sasuke solo y enfadado.

Una vez ya en el pasillo, Itachi suspiró para sus adentros. Lamentaba ser tan duro con su hermano, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Sasuke era todavía demasiado inocente, demasiado crío... Le faltaba tanto por vivir. Y él no podía destruir aquella burbuja que era su mundo, quizá debiera hacerlo, pero no podía. No se sentía capaz.

Sin embargo, tal vez no fuera necesario hacerlo. Si sus planes salían bien, quizá Sasuke nunca tuviera que hacer frente a _esa_ verdad. El plan marchaba a favor, después de todo.

Deidara y Sassori seguían ganándose la confianza de su padre. Mientras, Zetsu recopilaba información – nadie mejor que él, para ese trabajo – y Konan y Pain se ocupaban de los asuntos legales. Itachi también llevaba a cabo su labor con satisfacción. Sin embargo, era un trabajo arduo, y probablemente, pasarían años antes de que Fukaku diera el primer paso.

Lo peor, es que él debía seguir siendo el hijo perfecto hasta entonces. Si su padre comenzaba a sospechar algo, todo se habría acabado. Itachi prefería no pensar en las consecuencias, pero sabía que estás se serían desastrosas. No solo para él, también para Sasuke, y quizá, incluso... para el país.

No. El mayor de los Uchiha no podía arriesgarse. Había algo más, aparte de todo eso, que estaba en juego. Algo que no estaba dispuesto a perder.

_Sayoko_...

Ignorante de los pensamientos de su hermano, Sasuke se juro a sí mismo que lograría tomarse unas vacaciones lejos de aquel lugar, libre. Y los entramados laberintos de su maquiavélica y retorcida mente, comenzaban a tramar un plan para lograrlo. _Si_, Sasuke sonrió para sí. _Eso será divertido_.

Incorporándose, se acercó hasta su escritorio y cogió una enciclopedia del estante superior, gorda, con las tapas negras y la habilidad de espantar a cuantos se fijaban en ella. Después, con cuidado, sacudió sus páginas sobre la mesa, hasta que extraer una pequeña tarjeta. Sasuke la asió con lo dedos y regreso a su cama. A continuación, tomo el móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y la colocó, depositando la sobrante sobre la cubierta. Podía parecer una ceremonia estúpida, pero con ella, el joven se aseguraba que ni su padre, ni su hermano, tuvieran acceso a ninguna de las llamadas que el considerara importantes.

Satisfecho de si mismo y de su habilidad, Sasuke marco el número. Por desgracia, no todo sale como uno quiere, y en esta ocasión, repiqueteó el contestador.

"_Has llamado al teléfono de Uzumaki Naruto – recitó una voz que el moreno conocía de sobras –. En estos momentos, lo más probable, es que me encuentre comiendo buen plato de ramen, viendo la televisión, durmiendo, o demasiado cansado para coger el teléfono. Quizá, si he tenido suerte, esté pasando el rato con alguna chica guapa, en cuyo caso tampoco contestaré el teléfono. Si aun así, quieres contactarme, deja un mensaje después de oír la señal. Yo responderé cuando me entren ganas. ¡Datebbayo!!_"

- ¡Naruto!! – vociferó Sasuke, furioso, en cuanto la música de espera terminó y se produjo el famoso pitido. ¿Por qué su único amigo debía ser un imbécil de semejante calaña? – ¡Eres estúpido! Y más te vale coger de una vez el puto teléfono si aprecias la vida, de lo contrario...

Al otro lado de la línea se oyeron unos ruidos extraños, y algo así como una risa ahogada. Después, alguien apretó el botón para recibir la llamada.

- Gomen ne, Sasuke-teme –se disculpó Naruto al otro lado del teléfono –. ¿Se puede saber quien te ha puesto de semejante humor?

- Olvida eso dobe, solo calla y escucha. Recuerdas que el otro día accediste a ayudarme? pues bien, ya tengo un plan. Y comienza mañana.

* * *

Nee, hasta aquí llegamos! Seguro Sasuke os puso los pelos de punta, eh? Jejeje, llego a ser Sakura y no lo dejo escapar... Y qué se traerá Itachi con todos esos Akatsukis, quién será Sayoko? Ahh!! Pues tendréis que esperar para verlo, y más os vale dejar muchos reviews para que suba el capítulo bien rápidito!

Ahora en serio, espero que os haya gustada la conclusión de choques, y bueno, proximamente más...

¿un **reviews** de despedida?


	4. Karaoke y sake: mala combinación

**Karaoke y sake: mala combinación.**

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Sakura se acomodo en una silla y permaneció en el balcón, con la vista fija en la esquina de la calle por la que él había desaparecido. Habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas aquel día, emociones intensas, pero por alguna razón, esos ojos negros y esa piel pálida se anteponía a todo lo demás.

Serían alrededor de las dos, cuando la temperatura descendió un par de grados peligrosamente, que la pelirrosa se incorporó finalmente y se introdujo en la habitación.

Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, sus amigos dormían en las habitaciones continuas, cruzó el cuarto y entró al baño; se quito la ropa, esparciéndola por el suelo desordenadamente, y encendió la ducha. Pronto, el agua alcanzó la temperatura exacta y la jade se sumergió en ella. El contacto ardía, y el vello de su piel se erizo aun más de lo que ya estaba, sin embargo, no tardo en volverse reconfortante, y Sakura cerro los ojos para concentrarse en esa sensación.

Varios minutos más tarde, totalmente relajada, cerró el grifo y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla. Tomó el pijama y la ropa interior de uno de los estantes, y comenzó a vestirse. Con movimientos algo atontados se colocó el cullote, de licra negra, y los short, de un rosa ligeramente más suave que el color de su pelo. Pero se detuvo antes de ponerse la camiseta, también rosa, pasando la mano por su estómago, ascendiendo por el pecho, y llegando hasta el inicio de la espalda.

Hacía tiempo que se debatía entre si colocarse un pircing, o un tatuaje, en uno de esos dos sitios. Le gustaban los aretes plateados en el ombligo, pero también le fascinaba la idea de lucir un tatuaje, el kanji japonés del amor, en la parte trasera de su hombro. Siempre había dudado entre ambos, pero era un duda abierta, pues su madre no le hubiera permitido ni lo uno, ni lo otro. Pero ahora era mayor de edad, y cuando volviese a España, tendría libertad para hacerlo. ¿Cuál elegiría? _¿Cuál preferiría Sasuke?_ La pregunta llegó hasta ella de forma inconsciente, recordándole que era demasiado tarde para tomar una decisión, y que estaba demasiado cansada para hacerlo. Con un suspiro, decidió postergar el tema.

Termino de colocarse la camiseta y prescindió de la coleta. No tenía ni energías, ni ganas suficientes para usar el secador y, si se recogía el cabello, de seguro mañana amanecía con él todavía mojado, y con un resfriado añadido. Así pues, se paso el cepillo por el pelo un par de veces, amontonó las toallas mojadas en un montón, y aliviada por haber terminado, apagó la luz y camino hasta su cuarto.

Las sabanas de la cama estaban bastante frías, pero el colchón era muy cómodo y sus músculos agradecieron el contacto. Posicionando el almohadón a su modo y acurrucándose bajo las mantas, Sakura respiro hondo y no tardo en quedarse dormida.

***

A la mañana siguiente Sakura despertó, con el Sol brillando ya alto. Todo el cansancio de la noche anterior había desaparecido, su mente estaba fresca y su cuerpo destilaba energía. Además, sentía el pecho embargado por una emoción cercana a la felicidad. _Habré tenido bonitos sueños_, razonó, a pesar de no recordar lo que había soñado.

Sonriente, giró sobre si misma y tanteó la mesilla con el brazo, hasta llegar a su móvil. Lo tomó y comprobó la hora. Marcaba las doce y treinta y cinco. _Con razón no me siento cansada_. Había dormido más de diez horas. Aun así, no lo consideró tiempo perdido, al contrario. El mundo se ve más hermoso si una duerme lo suficiente.

Con un suspiro perezoso, Sakura se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el baño. Minutos más tarde, con el pelo más arreglado pero todavía en pijama, salió al pasillo y llamó a la habitación de una de sus amigas. Nadie contestó: como esperaba, habían salido. Sin embargo, sí le había dejado un nota. Sakura la tomo con los dedos y la leyó.

"_Eh, pelirrosa, nuestro guía sigue enfermo y el viaje a Nikko se ha cancelado, por lo que preferimos dejarte dormir. Nosotros hemos salido a dar una vuelta, Lee todavía no tiene su cosplay y vamos a ayudarle a comprar uno, pero volveremos a la hora de comer. Por la tarde habíamos pensado ir un karaoke, ¿te parece? Besos dormilona. _

_Te queremos, Temari."_

Sakura sonrió cuando termino de leer la carta. Tenía un epilogo.

"_Ne, Sakura, no hagas caso a lo de que Asuma se ha enfermado. El muy caradura conoció a una japonesa, Kurenai, y no se despega de ella. Lo del dolor de cabeza en una excusa. Lo se porque los pille ayer comiéndose el uno al otro en el ascender, cuando se suponía que estaba durmiendo. ¿Verdad que el amor es maravilloso?_

_Besos y abrazos, Namy."_

Así que una japonesa ¿eh? Inmediatamente el perfecto rostro de Sasuke cruzó por su mente, pero lo apartó de una sacudida. De acuerdo con que fuera el tío más bueno que hubiese conocido nunca, pero era una estupidez seguir pensando en él. _No volveré a verlo, después de todo_.

Todavía sonriente, Sakura terminó de arreglarse, pero en lugar de ropa, eligió un bikini y un albornoz. Si tenía que esperar a sus amigos, lo haría en la piscina.

Cuando bajo al jardín, se encontró con que además de turistas extranjeros también había bastantes japoneses. En un acto involuntario, recorrió sus rostros tratando de encontrar alguno que fuera tan atractivo como Sasuke. Fracaso en el intento. Furiosa consigo mismo y su debilidad, Sakura saltó al agua sin contemplaciones. Por suerte, la temperatura no era desagradable, y la jade decidió hace un par de largos para relajarse.

No había avanzado mucho cuando choco contra alguien. Colorada, se volvió para disculparse.

- Go... gomen – se excusó avergonzada – No le había visto...

- ¿Sakura? – cuando la vio, el hombre se puso aun más rojo que ella – ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Quiero decir, que... bueno, yo me sentí mejor y baje a darme un baño... Os hubiera avisado, claro, pero... pero pensé que vosotros ya os habrías ido.

- No hay problema – Sakura sonrió a Asuma, tratando de relajarle. El guía le caía bien. – En realidad, los demás si se han ido, pero yo me he quedado durmiendo. Recién acabo de despertarme. ¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó, refiriéndose a la chica que lo acompañaba, a pesar de intuir la respuesta.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, pues ella...

- Me llamo Kurenai – lo interrumpió la joven en un español bastante cuidado, sonriendo – ¿Tú eres Sakura, verdad? Encantada de conocerte.

- Lo mismo digo – la jade le devolvió el saludo, inclinándose ligeramente. Parecía simpática, y era muy guapa, con unos ojos preciosos. Asuma tenía suerte de haberla encontrado. – En fin, yo mejor me voy a seguir nadando, espero no chocar con nadie más. Pasadlo bien – se despidió con una sonrisa. Kurenai la correspondió, Asuma suspiró aliviado.

- Por que poco...

Una hora más tarde, la pelirrosa comenzó a sentir hambre, después de todo, no había desayunado. Intuyendo que sus amigos no tardarían en regresar, salió de la piscina y subió a cambiarse.

Se dio una pequeña ducha para quitarse los restos de cloro y se lavó el pelo con su champo preferido. Al acabar cerro el agua, volvió a envolverse con una toalla y, está vez sí, se paso el secador y la plancha. Su pelo era liso de normal, pero de ese modo evitaba unos cuantos mechones encrespados. El aire del secador terminó de secar su cuerpo. Después, camino hasta la habitación y termino de vestirse.

Cuando se miro al espejo, contemplo su reflejo satisfecha. Vestía unos short vaqueros, cortos y bastante sugerentes, una camiseta negra de tirantes, con un ligero escote y diagonales en blanco, y sus típicas combers rosas. El pelo lo tenía recogido en una cola alta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos por adelante, y aunque no llevaba colgantes, sí se colocó unos pendientes oscuros que enmarcaban su rostro. Para terminar, se perfilo los ojos con delineador negro, aplicando un poco de sombra en el mismo tono, y confirió a sus labios un ligero brillo rosado.

Satisfecha de los resultados, Sakura se apresuró a tomar su cartera y bajó al comedor. Si sus amigos todavía no habían llegado los esperaría dentro. Por suerte, se encontró con ellos nada más llegar al hall, y los saludo con una sonrisa.

Lee cargaba una bolsa grande, donde probablemente guardará su disfraz. Los demás bolsas más pequeñas, con pequeñas cajitas dentro. Sakura se ofreció a ir cogiendo mesa, mientras ellos lo subían todo a las habitaciones. Realmente, moría de hambre.

Enseñó su tarjeta al encargado y eligió una mesa redonda, amplía, donde todos cabrían sin problemas. Cuando sus amigos bajaron, la pelirrosa ya había llenado su plato de entre todo el bufet, y devoraba la comida con ganas.

- Ne, Sakura ¿te paso algo? Parece que estás digiriendo un elefante...

La jade negó con la cabeza, pero siguiendo comiendo hasta terminar el primer plato, arroz con curry. Después, pareció relajarse un tanto.

- No me pasa nada, solo que anoche no pude cenar y hoy tampoco he desayunado – explicó, en vista de que sus amigos continuaban mirándola, perplejos.

Ellos asintieron, comprendido, y empezaron a concentrarse en sus propias comidas.

- ¿No pudiste cenar? – interrogó Temari curiosa – ¿Por qué?

Por la mente de Sakura pasaron las imágenes de la noche anterior, especialmente la de cierto tipo con los ojos negros.

- Se me hizo algo tarde comprando... y luego tenía demasiado sueño – esquivó al pregunta. – Y tú Lee ¿has conseguido algo? – desvió la conversación.

- Hai – asintió el chico, feliz – Ya verás cuando lo veas, todas las mujeres caeréis rendidas a mis pies...

- Ni caso – interrumpió Namy, dejando los ojos en blanco – Se parece el traje de Peter Pan en la peli de Disney, solo que en lugar de dos piezas, es un peto.

- Ese, es el uniforme de un poderoso ninja – protestó Lee.

- Patético ninja – corrigió Namy en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente para que todos los oyeran.

El joven bajó los ojos decepcionado.

- Tampoco está tan mal... – lo reconfortó Hikari, a pesar de que su opinión sobre el traje no difería mucho la de Namy. – Seguro que mañana encuentras a una chica que le guste.

Lee volvió a sonreir rodeando con los brazos a Hikari.

- Tu si me comprender Hika-chan... No como estás dos arpías.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – el grito de Temari lo hizo arrepentir de sus palabras. Sin embargo, Gaara salió en su defensa.

- Él te dijo nada Temari. En está mesa hay cuatro mujeres, y el menciono solo dos arpías... Si te diste por aludida, es solo culpa tuya.

_Ps... Para eso, podía habérselo ahorrado._

- ¡Tu cállate, Gaara! – el enfado de Temari no se disipó así como así – Y tú cejas pobladas, atreveté a repetir lo que has dicho.

- ¿Dicho? ¿Dicho? Yo no he dicho nada... – el aludido se hizo el tonto - ¿Verdad Sai que no he dicho nada?

- Cierto Temari – apoyó el peligro con una sonrisa – Él no ha dicho nada.

- Nada de nada – la jade le siguió el juego.

Al fin, los nervios de la rubia parecieron calmarse un poco, se relajo y volvió a sentarse en la silla, pero seguía taladrando con la mirada al pobre chico.

- A propósito Sakura, todavía no nos has contado que te paso a noche – comentó Hikari, en un intento de apaciguar los ánimos y distraer la atención. La pelirrosa maldijo su inocencia.

- Ya os dije, me retrase comprando y se me fue la hora...

- Vamos Sakura, no somos idiotas. Los centros comerciales cierran a las diez, y eran más de las once cuando tu llegaste. – Temari sonría, ya olvidado todo rastro de enfado – ¿Acaso conociste a alguien?

- Como voy a conocer a nadie – replicó la jade, a pesar de que sus mejillas cobraron un leve tinte rosado – Estamos en Japón.

- Pues eso, tonta – señaló Namy – ¿Qué si conociste a un japonés?

- Err... No.

Pero era demasiado tarde, su sonrojo la había delatado.

- De modo qué era japonés... ¿y quién era? ¿cómo se llamaba? No, olvida eso. ¿Estaba bueno?

_Tremendamente bueno._

- ¡No! – respondió Sakura atropelladamente – digo... ¡Si! Err...No lo se. – Las chicas la observaron con la ceja alzada. _Piensa, Sakura, piensa_. – Lo que quiero decir, es que apenas tuve tiempo para fijarme en eso. Por su culpa me estrelle contra un escaparate y me gane la reprimenda de un dependiente y un montón de mujeres locas.

- Mujeres locas – observó Temari –. Entonces es que sí era atractivo – Sakura la maldijo – Vamos pelirrosa, se que hay algo que no nos estás contando.

La jade se mordió el labio nerviosa.

- Chicas, quizá no le apetezca hablar de ello...

Pero Hikari calló al sentir las furiosas miradas de sus amigas abrasándola.

- Por supuesto que le apetece hablar de ello.

- ¿Por qué no iba a querer hablarlo?

- Vamos, Sakura. Somos tus amigas, después de todo ¿O no nos consideras de ese modo?

El chantaje emocional pudo con la pelirrosa, que bajo el rostro vencida.

- Esta bien – aceptó, todavía dudosa – Digamos que después del encontronazo en la tienda iba tan furiosa maldiciéndolo que me perdí, y justamente él me encontró y me acompañó a casa.

Lo del encontronazo con los maleantes y la escena del _casi_ beso prefirió guardárselo. Era algo privado.

- ¿Y...? – insistió Namy.

- ¿Y, qué?

- ¿Qué más paso? Detalles morbosos pelirrosa.

- No paso nada más – respondió Sakura, firmemente – Además, es el tío más borde que he conocido. No creo que vuelva a verlo.

Por sus rostros decepcionados la jade supe que esta vez sí la había creído. Aun así, Namy insistió con el tema.

- ¿Y como era? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

_Cómo era_...

Involuntariamente, el cerebro de Sakura se lleno de imágenes suyas. Sus irresistibles ojos negros, su piel tan pálida y a la vez seductora, su voz, su cuerpo... Lo recordaba con tal precisión, que casi creía verlo allí, frente a ella, a la entrada del comedor, con su típica pose de superioridad, observándola tras las dichosas gafas de sol, y con el pelo recogido en un pañuelo... No, pañuelo no, gorra. El que veía frente a ella llevaba una gorra. ¿Por qué su imaginación precisaría tal cambio?

Entonces comenzó a comprender, abrió los ojos impactada y vio como él ensanchaba su sonrisa. No era una alucinación. No podía serlo.

- Sasuke... – susurró.

- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Hikari a su lado, pero solo una mínima parte del cerebro de la pelirrosa le prestó atención.

- No... Si... ¡Sasuke! – repitió, más para sí misma, como si el nombre fuera la confirmación de si él era o no una alucinación. Pero Sasuke no desapreció. – Tengo que... un momento...

Con movimientos torpes, Sakura se levantó de la mesa, se disculpó ante sus amigos y se encamino hacía él. El grupo la siguió con la mirada, sorprendido, pero ella no fue consciente de eso.

Poco a poco, conforme se acercaba sorteando las mesas, demasiado absorta para escuchar las voces procedentes de ellas, fue recuperando la cordura. Su comportamiento estaba siendo estúpido. No era normal que babeará de ese modo con solo pensar en él, incluso delante de sus amigos. Y tampoco era normal que, debajo de todos sus nervios y confusión, se alegrará tantísimo de verle. Tenía que a... No. _Debía_ aprender a controlarse. Al menos, él no la ha escuchado.

Cuando finalmente llegó a donde se encontraba el muchacho, Sakura se detuvo, alzando la vista para hacerle frente. Por suerte o desgracia, sus ojos borraron de ella todo el pensamiento anterior.

- ¡Sasuke! – no fue capaz de decir nada más. El Uchiha sonrió.

- Buenos días, Sakura – separando las sílabas de su nombre

A la jade se le detuvo el corazón al escucharle pronunciar su nombre de esa forma tan provocativa. Seguía teniendo el mismo arrebatador efecto sobre ella. Por otro lado, tampoco era normal que su voz le sonora tan familiar, cuando solo lo había oído hablar una vez, y prácticamente en monosílabos.

- Err... Sasuke, ¿qué... qué haces tú aquí?

- ¿No te alegras de verme? – cuestiono prepotente. Sakura lo maldijo por ello.

- Quizá – respondió, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol – Pero me parece raro.

Sasuke sonrió interiormente. Tenía agallas. Cualquier otra ya se habría derretido a sus pies, y ella se resistía. Hmp. _Más divertido_.

- En realidad, Sakura – de nuevo separando las sílabas –, venía a ver si te apetecía dar una vuelta. Ya sabes, para compensar el mal trago de ayer.

Sakura no tuvo claro a que mal trago se refería, si al del beso frustrado, o al de la tienda. Aun así, el recuerdo la sonrojo.

- Una vuelta... ¿tú y yo? – Sasuke no contestó, solo ensancho su sonrisa. _Maldición Sakura_, se reprochó a sí misma, _otra vez no. ¡Despierta!_ – Eh... me gustaría mucho Sasuke, pero tengo planes con mi grupo y no puedo cancelarlos.

_¿¡Pero qué diablos estás diciendo estúpida!?_ Estalló una voz en su cerebro. _Un tío que tiene pinta de Dios te propone una cita y tú la rechazas por pasar la tarde en un puto karaoke, con un grupo de fracasados._

_Él no me ha propuesta una cita, sus palabras fueron "dar una vuelta", y esos a los que tu llamas fracasados son mis amigos, _discutió su parte consciente. Aun así añadió.

- Claro que podrías venir. Pensábamos ir a un karaoke, y siempre ahí sitio para uno más. – saco la lengua y añadió medio en broma – Aunque con el carácter que gastas, será difícil verte subir al escenario.

Sasuke observó como la jade le guiñaba un ojo mientras meditaba la propuesta. Pasar la tarde con ella y sus amigos no formaba parte del plan, y todavía le sorprendía que hubiera rechazado su invitación, debía ser la primera mujer en hacerlo... Por otro lado, si aceptaba, tendría más tiempo para ganarse su confianza, y eso le convenía... Aun así, no le entusiasmaba la idea de estar rodeado de gente, menos en un sitio tan ruidoso como un karaoke. Pero si la pelirrosa también iba, podría ser divertido; ella lo divertía. Además, un sitio como ese sería el último lugar en el que lo buscarían sus guardaespaldas.

- Está bien – aceptó al fin – Iré.

Sin poder controlarse, Sakura sonrió ampliamente. De pronto, la perspectiva de aquella tarde pintaba diez veces mejor, y eso que originalmente no era mala.

- Genial, entonces voy a avisar a mis amigos. ¿Esperas aquí?

- No – Sasuke negó – Aparque la moto en la calle y prefiero llevarla a un parkin.

_Moto_. El estomago de Sakura se aglomeró. Si hubiese aceptado su invitación de ir a dar una vuelta, él la hubiera llevado en moto. En moto. Juntos, apretaditos, con la excusa perfecta para apegarse a su espalda y pasar las manos por sus bíceps. La jade sacudió la cabeza, ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

- Te veo en la entrada ¿entonces?

Sasuke asintió, y sin añadir una palabra más dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Sakura permaneció de pie, observándolo, hasta que involuntariamente sus ojos se desviaron hasta su trasero. Entonces se dio cuenta de que ya era bastante, y se movió de allí. Todavía quedaba explicárselo a sus amigos.

Con pasos lentos, meditando en el mejor modo de decírselo, la jade se acercó hasta ellos, quienes habían observado toda la escena y ahora la contemplaban con mil preguntas en los ojos, que no tardaron en expresar en palabras.

- Chicos, por favor, parad – rogó Sakura avasallada – Yo os lo explico ¿de acuerdo? – asintieron – Haber, ¿os acordáis del japones que me había arrollado y después salvado, tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y esperaba no volver a encontrarme nunca más? – volvieron a asentir – Bien, pues era ese de allí, Sasuke. Ha avenido para ver si quería dar una vuelta con él está tarde, pero como yo tenía planes con vosotros, ps... le he dicho que no, y luego le he propuesto que se venga él también al karaoke... Si no os importa, claro – añadió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué si no nos importa? ¿Cómo va a importarnos pelirrosa? – estalló Namy – ¡Si está como un queso y además loco por ti!

- Él no está loco por mi – la rectificó Sakura muy segura de sí misma – E iba en serio cuando os advertí de su carácter – quería que Sasuke fuera, pero no que sus amigos se cabrearan con ella después – Es borde, antipático, y un completo imbécil.

- Se te ha olvidado decir que es el tío más bueno que he visto en vida – apuntó Namy, e incluso Hikari asintió. Sakura las ignoró, volteando los ojos.

- Vaya, pelirrosa, si que te ha dado fuerte está vez ¿eh? – observó Temari con una sonrisa maliciosa – De todos modos, por antipático que sea, él hablará japonés y nosotros no, así que no vamos a enterarnos. Será como tener un Gaara mudo, a lo que ya estamos acostumbrados.

Su hermano la taladró con la mirada, pero ella lo ignoró.

- Y lo de mudo es una importante ventaja – susurró Lee a Sai, el cual asintió.

Poco después, cuando los jóvenes aseguraron y reaseguraron a Sakura que no había ningún problema, todos abandonaron la mesa y salieron juntos al recibidor. Sasuke ya estaba allí, esperando. El grupo entero se acercó hasta él, formando un corro a su alrededor, del que Sakura se adelanto con paso indeciso.

- Preséntanos, venga, Sakura – apremió Namy.

- Está bien. Aunque ya lo sabéis – dijo en español – este es Sasuke. Sasuke – repitió, cambiando de idioma – mis amigos – los fue señalando uno a uno, intercalando algún comentario – Temari, Namy, Hikari, Gaara, Sai y Lee. Ninguno de ellos habla japonés, así que estás de suerte.

- Hajimemashite – se oyeron tres voces entonces, las de las chicas. El moreno arqueó una ceja. Sakura rió histéricamente.

- Bueno, ninguno sabe hablar japonés, pero todos saben unas cuantas palabras primarias. Por algo nos hacemos llamar otakus, ¿o no?

Sasuke solo bufó, debería haberlo imaginado. Hizo un asentimiento de cabeza general a todos antes de darse la vuelta e ignorarlos.

- Y estáis de suerte – murmuró Sakura mientras lo seguían hacía la calle – Ya os advertí que era un borde.

Sasuke medio sonrió al escucharlo. Sería divertido averiguar que más cosas decía sobre él Sakura a sus espaldas, en su inocente creencia de que no entendía su idioma. ¡Ja! En momentos como ese, estaba _casi_ agradecido de que su padre le hiciera aprender más de cinco idiomas, incluido el suyo. Evidentemente, el español era uno de ellos.

El camino fue breve, el karaoke estaba apenas dos calles más abajo. Sakura trato de acercarse a Sasuke un par de veces, pero en vista de que este solo respondía con monosílabos, acabo por hartarse e ignorarlo.

Cuando llegaron al local, pidieron una sala privada para los ocho. Encargaron las primeras bebidas y se pusieron cómodos, mientras Namy subía disparada al escenario, ganándose los aplausos de todos menos de Gaara y Sasuke. En verdad, noto Sakura, esa pareja se parecía bastante, cada uno en su estilo.

Cuando cada uno había consumido una media de tres botellas de cerveza, el escenario comenzó a estar más frecuentado. Incluso Sai se animo. Sakura subió y canto dos opening de anime: Ayashi No Ceres y Death Note. Sasuke se sorprendió por el contraste en la música, totalmente opuesta. _En cierto modo, como ella._ Dulce y rebelde al mismo tiempo.

Transcurridas unas tres horas de música y canciones, fue el momento de que Namy y Lee rebelasen su sorpresa. Entre los dos, cogieron la mochila que el chico había guardado en el estante y la depositaron en el suelo, instando al grupo a sentarse alrededor. La abrieron, y los temores de Sakura se confirmaron, cuando sacaron de ella un total de cinco botellas de alcohol: dos de sake y tres de disintos licores japoneses.

Riendo por la expresión de lo chicos, Namy cogió también un paquete de vasos de plástico, repartiendo uno a cada uno.

- ¿Qué? ¿No pensarán estar en Japón e irse sin probar el Sake?

Los chicos recelaron, pero al final acabaron aceptando. Tras la primera y la segunda ronda, incluso Gaara se animo a cantar. Las chicas lo observaron sorprendidas, a pesar de que la voz le temblaba un poco, probablemente a causa del alcohol, no lo hacía nada mal.

- ¡Tío bueno! – gritó Namy desde su asiento, haciendo que Temari se partiese a risas y el aludido se sonrojara ligeramente.

Sakura se acercó hasta Sasuke, sentándose a su lado. El chico apenas había probado su parte de sake.

- ¿El gran Uzumaki tiene miedo al alcohol? – cuestionó la jade, sonriendo con malicia - ¿Acaso temes que hacer algo indebido si te emborrachas, Sasuke?

- Eres tu quien debería preocuparse por eso, Sakura – respondió en el mismo tono.

No obstante, la pelirrosa continuó mirándolo con ese aire de suficiencia y él no lo soportó. Le sonrió con superioridad y de un trago se lo bebió todo.

- ¿Decías?

- Va... – bufó la jade algo decepcionada, pero sin rendirse – Solo es uno, apuesto que no pasas de ahí.

- ¿No será que quieres emborracharme, verdad Sakura? – la chica se sonrojó involuntariamente. La acusación no era cierta, pero aun así, una retahíla de imanes de lo que podría hacer con Sasuke estando él borracho le provocó ese efecto. – Te propongo un trato, yo no me controlo con el alcohol y tú me dejas pasar la noche en tu cuarto.

- ¿Qué tú...? ¿Tú... qu... quieres? – la pelirrosa estaba sin habla.

- Claro que no – negó Sasuke, prepotente – Pero tengo la moto en tu hotel y no pienso irme sin ella... Y ya sabes lo que dicen sobre conducir borracho. ¿Aceptas o no?

Sakura sabía que no debía aceptar, nunca se debe pactar con el diablo. Aun así, las palabras salieron solas.

- Está bien, acepto.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que le ponía los pelos de punta. Después, agarro una de las botellas, rellenó con ella su vaso, y se lo bebió de una vez. Seguía sonriendo. Sakura comenzó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado. No obstante, un par de chupitos más, y el asunto quedo olvidado.

Namy y Temari la llamaron para que subiera con ellas al escenario, y las tres, entre risas, cantaron una de las canciones más provocativas que había en la lista. Después, decidieron hacer una pausa con la música. La pelirroja los convocó a todos y tomaron asiento en circulo; jugarían al _Yo nunca... _

Comenzó Namy, y lo hizo en caliente.

- Yo nunca... me he hecho una paja en el baño de mi instituto.

Sakura, entre risas, hizo un esfuerzo por traducir sus palabras al japonés para Sasuke. El muchacho la taladró con la vista mortalmente serio, lo cual no hizo sino aumentar sus carcajadas.

- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! Hay que ser sinceros – añadió la pelirroja, en vista de que no se movía nadie.

Lentamente, con parsimonia, los cuatro chicos alcanzaron sus vasos y dieron un pequeño sorbo a la bebida, mientras ella reían comiéndoselos con la mirada.

- Pervertidos.

Gaara y Sasuke seguían serios, mientras que los otros dos se habían coloreado.

A continuación fue el turno de Hikari, quien jugo algo más suavecillo.

- Yo nunca he... besado en los labios a una chica.

La misma operación, todos los chicos tuvieron tomar un trago de alcohol, solo que está vez, para su sorpresa, Sakura también lo hizo.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó ante la mirada sorprendida de todos – Estaba borracha, era una apuesta y fue en plan de coña – había sido con Ino, el machista de Shikamaru les había dicho que las tías no tenían cojones para hacer eso, y ellas le había demostrado lo contrario.

Siguieron jugando. Una hora más tarde, cuatro de las cinco botellas habían desaparecido. Llegados a ese punto pausaron, de lo contrario muchos acabarían vomitando sobre la alfombra. Con el cuerpo cargado de alcohol reanudaron las canciones, solo que ahora, los que no cantaban bailaban, y en consecuencia, también sufrían alguna caída.

Evitando que ambos chicos volvieran a sentarse, Namy agarro a Gaara y lo arrastro con ella hasta la pista, moviéndose sensualmente a su alrededor. Sakura se acercó hasta Sasuke, arrodillándose a su lado.

- ¿No quieres bailar? – preguntó la jade, mordiéndose el labio y arrimando el rostro más de lo necesario.

Con el alcohol minando su autocontrol, Sasuke tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no lanzarse sobre ella y poseer su cuerpo. Apartó la vista de esos provocativos ojos verdes, de esos labios entreabiertos, carnosos, que gritaban por ser devorados. El inicio de sus pechos quedo al descubierto cuando ella se inclino todavía más hacía él, y Sasuke sintió como partes ocultas de su anatomía comenzaban a cobrar vida. Maldiciendo, colocó las manos sobre sus hombros y la apartó con brusquedad.

- No tientes al Diablo, Sakura – advirtió seriamente, a pesar del alcohol – Podrías salir escaldada.

Pero la jade estaba demasiado inhibida para escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿Y si lo que quiero es escaldarme?

Tomó las manos de sus hombros, y tras un momento de duda, él dejo que las apartara. Libre de su agarre, Sakura lo rodeó con los brazos, y volvió a acercar el rostro hasta sus labios, hasta casi besarlos. Pero algo la detuvo, un instante de vacilación. Quedándose rígida, permaneció inmóvil un segundo. Después, ante los ojos pasmados de Sasuke, Sakura se levantó y corrió fuera de la habitación, con una mano sobre su boca.

_Joder_. Maldiciendo, Sasuke recogió las cosas de ambos, y la siguió por el pasillo, hasta detenerse frente a una puerta. El sonido de unas arcadas al otro lado de la pared le dio una pista bastante exacta de lo que había ocurrido. Un par de minutos más tarde Sakura salió, pálida y ojerosa, y lo miro con excusa.

- Parece que el sake no me sienta muy bien...

El muchacho solo bufo, claramente enfadado, y aunque sus ojos no lo delataran, también frustrado.

- Ponte esto – le tendió la chaqueta – Te llevó al Hotel.

- ¿Y mis amigos? – cuestionó la jade, dudosa.

- Son mayorcitos – replicó Sasuke –. Seguro que saben volver solos.

Sakura dudo, debería al menos avisarlos, para que no se preocuparan. Pero el dolor de cabeza la pudo, y la idea de regresar a su cuarto e introducirse en una cama cómoda y calentita, terminó de convencerla. Asintió a Sasuke, sin fuerzas para una contestación hablada. De pronto, toda la euforia anterior había desaparecido, dejándola echa polvo y sin fuerzas. Era lo malo del alcohol, después de todo, tan rápido como sube, baja. Y en su caso la había dejado muy, muy abajo.

Abandonaron juntos el local; por suerte, el hotel no estaba lejos. Sasuke colocó una mano en la espalda de la chica, en un intentó de hacerla caminar recto, y Sakura se sintió reconfortada. Cuando llegaron al edificio, Sasuke entró con ella y también subió al ascensor.

- ¿Piso? – ... – ¿Qué número de piso es? – añadió, ante el desconcierto de la pelirrosa.

Sakura había cerrado los ojos, apoyada contra la pared, y luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

- Piso cuatro... creo.

El moreno pulsó el número y espero a que el ascensor los subiera.

- ¿Habitación?

- Dieciocho – se acordaba porque era la edad que ella había cumplido.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, Sasuke volvió a rodearla con su brazo y la guío hasta la puerta, fijándose en los numeritos. Sakura le tendió la tarjeta antes de que él la pidiera, tenía prisa por entrar y dormir hasta que el malestar pasara. El muchacho la acompañó y prendió la luz de la estancia.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, al ver como la pelirrosa se dirigía a la cama muy dispuesta a caer sobre ella.

- Mmm... dormir...

Sasuke suspiró y rogó a Dios que le diera paciencia. Se acercó a ella, la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró con él hasta el cuarto de baño, ignorando sus protestas. Después la dejó allí en medio, parada, y abrió el botiquín, buscando algo.

- ¿Qué... qué haces?

El moreno volvió a suspirar, estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Depositó la pastilla que había tomado sobre el lavabo, y se acercó hasta ella.

- Sakura ven – la chica obedeció, enfurruñada, y Sasuke la empujó hasta la ducha. Sin ninguna delicadeza, encendió el agua, que cayo con un chorro helado sobre la cabeza de ella. Sus tímpanos no estaban preparados para el grito.

- ¡Sasukeeee!!

- ¡Joder!

Tratando de controlarse, Sasuke cerró la mano en torno a su boca para silenciarla, pero la pelirrosa pataleó y él se vio obligado a atraparla con su cuerpo, presionando contra la pared. Poco a poco, Sakura se fue relajando, mientras sus respiraciones se acompasaban. El agua escurría por sus cuerpos, pero ambos permanecieron inmóviles. Ojos negros atrapados en ojos jade.

- Sasuke...

La cabeza de Sakura se tambaleó, extenuada. Lo último que vieron sus ojos antes de desmayarse fue el rostro de Sasuke aproximándose a ella.

_¡Joder! ¿Por qué no escarmiento y me mantengo alejado de ella?_ Se cuestionó el chico, suspirando.

En un intento de despertarla, Sasuke le dio golpecitos en la mejilla, llamándola. Pero Sakura no despertaba. Frustrado y de mar humor, el moreno la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en el lavabo. Debería quitarle la ropa húmeda y secarla un poco antes de meterla en la cama, de lo contrario, amanecería con un pulmonía.

Luchando contra su propio dolor de cabeza, que empezaba a hacerse evidente, Sasuke le sacó los zapatos, la camiseta, y los short. Sin quererlo, permaneció mirándola. Incluso con el rimel corrido y las ojeras se veía hermosa. Pero no era el momento para eso. Quizá nunca lo había sido. Abrió el grifo, mojó una toalla, y limpió con ella el negro de sus ojos desprendido por sus mejillas. Una vez terminado eso, prendió el secador, y trató de borrar la humedad de su cuerpo y de las dos prendas que le quedaban. Hubiese sido más fácil sustituirlas directamente, pero en tal caso, quizá no hubiese sido capaz de controlarse.

Finalizado todo el proceso, Sasuke la cargó de la cintura y la llevó a la cama. Corrió las sabanas y la manta y la introdujo bajo ellas, arropándola. Después, agotado, el mismo se desprendió de su ropa y, sin más ceremonias, dejo caer el cuerpo a su lado. Sakura se movió, entonces, giró el cuerpo sobre si misma hasta apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y lo rodeó con un brazo.

_La niña me prueba hasta el final_, maldijo Sasuke. Luego recordó su cuerpo, cubierto por tan solo dos prendas. La curva de sus pechos, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas y, por último, esas piernas bien torneadas y largas. _Hmp. Quizá no sea tan niña, después de todo._

Por suerte, Sasuke se hallaba demasiado cansado, y tres segundos luego de formar esos pensamientos, él también cayó dormido. Los problemas, si llegaban, lo harían a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí. Lamento ser tan breve pero voy con el tiempo a tope, espero que os haya gustado. Para el próximo más!

¿**reviews**?


	5. Proposición, parte I

* * *

Konichiwa tomodachis! Mil gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y lamento haberme tardado un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Lo cierto es que empiezo segundo de bachiller y todavía no se a que instituto voy a asistir, así que estoy un poco ajetreada.

Pero no ahondemos más en mis problemas, aquí os traigo el cpitulo. Espero que os guste!!

* * *

**Proposición**.

El día había sido duro para Itachi. Primero, esa nota de su hermano diciendo que se largaba a pasar tres semanas a casa de Naruto, después, el consiguiente enfado de su padre y todos sus esfuerzos para aplacarle. Al final, el monarca había aceptado. Que pasase tres semanas en casa de ese desgraciado si era su deseo, pero para cuando regresará, se acabaron todas esas huidas furtivas, el riesgo con la prensa y su desobediencia. Ese era el trato, e Itachi había aceptado en su nombre. Rezaba porque a la vuelta Sasuke hubiera ganado un poco más de cordura. De otro modo...

En fin, la cosa era que todos esos acontecimientos, sumados a la presión de saber lo que ocurriría en el momento en que Fukaku considerase a Sasuke dispensable, lo habían agotado mental y moralmente. Por eso había salido, burlando la seguridad de un modo mucho más preciso que su hermano – cuando Itachi quería, podía ser invisible –, porque a pesar del riesgo y de saber lo que ocurriría si su padre lo descubría, necesitaba hacerlo. No era deseo o pretensión, en verdad, necesitaba hacerlo.

Las calles de Tokio respiraban un aire nocturno y cálido, mientras él se perdía por ellas. Caminaba de un modo desinteresado, evitando llamar la atención, como si fuera un simple transeúnte incapaz de dormir, que había salido dar un paseo para disfrutar de la noche y el fresco. En realidad, Itachi sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía.

- Buenas noches, caballero – saludó un hombre con corbata y smokin, inclinándose ligeramente cuando Itachi le entregó su billete. ÉL correspondió en silencio, inclinándose a su vez. - ¿Lo de siempre, supongo? – Itachi volvió a asentir, introduciéndose en el local.

Una estancia amplia e iluminada le dio la bienvenida, pero él no se detuvo a observarla. Con pasos seguros, caminó directamente hacía la barra.

- Señor, hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos por aquí – lo saludó una de las camareras que regía el local, con una sonrisa sugerente - ¿Lo de siempre supongo? – Itachi asintió, con la voz demasiado ronca para hablar. – Si me acompaña...

La camarera comenzó a andar hacía una de las salas traseras del local, y él la siguió en silencio, observándola. Era hermosa. Tenía el rostro dulce, ligeramente ovalado, una nariz recta y elegante, y dos llamativos ojos verdes, grandes, no demasiado achinados, que junto con su pelo, de un excitante color rojo, la dotaban de un aire exótico a la vez que inocente.

Su estatura también era elevada, sin llegar a ser extrema, y su constitución difería un tanto de la típica japonesa. Delgada si, pero con curvas, con dos senos grandes y bien formados, dos largas piernas, y unas voluptuosas caderas.

Decididamente, era una mujer hermosa, sin nada que envidiar a modelos o actrices de televisión. Pero cuando Itachi la contemplaba, veía más algo allá de todo ello.

- ¿Le parece bien está sala? – preguntó ella, una vez dejado atrás el salón principal, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una sonrisa.

Pero Itachi no respondió. Nada más cerrar la puerta, abandonando toda pose de sobriedad, se arrojó sobre ella hasta chocar con la pared, y devoró sus labios con las mismas ansías de un león hambriento. La joven correspondió su entusiasmo, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en las sensaciones que aquella boca, y aquellas manos ardientes recorriendo su cuerpo, la hacían sentir. Él dirigía el beso, ella solo se dejaba llevar.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, la imperiosa necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro fue disminuyendo, y aquel beso dio paso a otro, más suave, menos intenso. Itachi ya no devoraba sus labios, sino que los acariciaba de un modo lento, tierno, con apenas un roce.

Finalmente, tras un suspiró, apartó el rostro hasta dejarlo caer sobre sus hombros, mientras sus brazos rodeaban la espalda de ella con fuerza, negándose a dejarla escapar.

- Sayoko...

La mujer correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad, y un par de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su amado con ese tinte de desesperación y desconsuelo al que ya estaba habituada.

- Itachi – besando su cabello, su frente, sus párpados – ¡Oh! Itachi... mi amor...

- No he podido venir antes – explicó él minutos más tarde, recuperado, pero con los ojos todavía aguados – Han sido dos semanas horribles... Tanto miedo por mi hermano... Mi padre más irascible que nunca... Y yo... yo no debería estar aquí... – sumergió su profunda mirada negra en la de ella, suplicante, excusándose, tratando que entendiera – Pero necesitaba tanto verte...

El corazón de Sayoko palpitó compartiendo su dolor, pero sus ojos lo observaron con infinita dulzura. Después habló, con esa mezcla de madurez e inocencia que la caracterizaba, y poco a poco, la ternura de sus palabras fue cerrando las heridas de su propia alma.

- Itachi sabes que yo estoy aquí para ti, y que siempre voy a estarlo – acarició un mechón de su pelo, colocándolo tras su oreja – No importa el peligro, o el tiempo que tardes en acudir a mí, porque siempre me tendrás esperando.

En respuesta, los labios del joven rozaron los de ella, recorriendo su mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja, y descendiendo nuevamente hasta su boca. Después, la miró a los ojos.

- Te amo tanto... y saber que mi amor es correspondido es lo más valioso que tengo en la vida. Y sin embargo, no he hecho nada para que así sea. Absolutamente nada.

- Has hecho más de lo que tú mismo crees – respondió ella muy segura, apoyando la frente sobre su mentón, y abrazándolo. – Mucho más...

- Entonces repíteme otra vez por qué no podemos abandonarlo todo y huir juntos, los tres.

El rostro de Sayoko adquirió una expresión triste, más allá de la anterior melancolía, pero su voz sonó firme cuando habló.

- Porque el hombre al cual amo jamás abandonaría a su hermano, a su patria y a su país cuando estos más lo necesitan. Si lo hiciéramos Itachi, si huyéramos juntos ahora, jamás te lo perdonarías.

- ¿Y podré perdonarme abandonar a las dos personas que más amo? – replicó él – Siendo que también ellas me necesitan, con la misma intensidad que yo las necesito a ellas.

- Itachi, tu nunca nos has abandonado. ¿Lo ves? – introdujo la mano por debajo del cuello de su camisa, hasta palpar una cadena, y tirar de ella. En su extremo colgaba un anillo. Después, repitió la misma operación consigo misma, hasta juntar ambos anillos en su mano. Uno de ellos era de oro, ancho, propio de hombre, y con una inscripción en la parte interior. El otro era blanco, con una fila de pequeños diamantes refulgiendo en su superficie, ideal para una dama. – ¿Lo ves? – repitió – Tú nunca nos has abandonado. Eres mi esposo después de todo, aunque el matrimonio sea secreto, no importa. Lo eres. Y eres todo lo que una mujer puede desear de su marido. Todo y más.

Itachi sonrió, agradecido.

- Es cierto, lo soy. Y te prometo que llegará el día en que el mundo entero lo sepa. Cuando logré desenmascarar a Fugaku y ninguna de las dos corráis más peligro, todo Japón sabrá que eres mi esposa. Que sois mi familia. – la beso en la boca – Y juro no descansar hasta que ese día llegué.

- Se que lo harás – Sayoko sonrió, besándolo a su vez. - ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora a verla?

Itachi volvió a besarla antes de responder.

- Ahora sí.

****

El piso era espacioso, más que suficiente para las dos personas que habitaban en él, y no se encontraba muy lejos del restaurante en el que Sayoko trabajaba los fines de semana, para costearse los estudios. Ya estaba en último año. Itachi insistía en sufragar el mismo las necesidades de ambas, pero la joven era demasiado liberal, y le gustaba mantener cierta independencia.

Sayoko abrió la puerta del apartamento tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, y dejo las llaves colgadas en el armario del fondo.

- Mi madre se ha quedado para cuidarla, por lo que también estará dormirá – explicó, ante la mirada interrogatorio de Itachi – Será mejor no despertarla.

El joven asintió. Su suegra desconocía tal condición, y tampoco es que le tuviera demasiado aprecio. Itachi entendía su proceder, pero aun así era mejor evitar un enfrentamiento. Con pasos silenciosos, se dirigió a la habitación de la niña, mientras una sensación burbujeante crecía en su estómago.

Abrió al puerta con cuidado.

Allí estaba ella; durmiendo placidamente sobre la cama. Cabellos oscuros, de un tinte azulado, tan similares a los de su padre, y grandes y profundos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de su madre. El rostro de un ángel, su segundo amor. Su hija. Su princesa.

Había sido cuando Sayoko quedó embarazada, que ambos decidieron casarse, pues era el modo más fácil de protegerlas, tanto a la madre como a la hija, si Fugaku alguna vez llegaba a enterarse de su relación. No obstante, el peligro seguía siendo demasiado grande, e Itachi se había visto obligado a mantener a su familia en secreto, visitándolas siempre que le era posible, pero sin arriesgar demasiado. No podía repetir la historia, otra vez no. Con ellas no.

El plan seguía su curso, e Itachi estaba seguro de que lograría su objetivo. Pero mientras tanto debería conformarse con eso, con visitas esporádicas cada par de semanas. Pues por mucho que doliese la separación, su seguridad era lo primero.

Itachi se acercó hasta la cama arrodillándose a su lado. Su hija era tan hermosa, tan similar a su madre.

- Itari... – murmuró, pasando los dedos por su mejilla – Itari despierta... – La niña se agitó, y se abrigó aun más con las mantas, pero permaneció dormida – Princesa... – la llamó utilizando el apodo con que solo él la nombraba. – Princesa despierta, soy papá.

Itari abrió los ojos al fin, adormilada, pero sonriendo con emoción a su padre.

- Papá – repitió, antes de incorporarse y arrojarse a sus brazos. Itachi la estrech con fuerza. - ¡Papá has venido!

- Princesa...

La pequeña tenía apenas dos años recién cumplidos, pero, amor de padre aparte, era la niña más inteligente que Itachi hubiera conocido nunca. Y lo quería con locura. Al igual que en el caso de su esposa, el hombre seguía cuestionándose cómo esos dos ángeles podían entregarle su corazón sin reservas, siendo que en el caso de la niña apenas alcanzaba a verla una vez por semana. Se creía inmerecedor de tal amor, y sin embargo, incapaz de renunciar a él. Porque él también las quería, con locura. Eran sin duda, los dos seres más importantes de su vida.

Sayoko se acercó hasta la cama, colocándose a su lado, mientras la Itari tomaba asiento en sus rodillas. Itachi rodeo el cuerpo de su mujer con un brazo mientras que con él otro abrazaba a la niña. Se sentía completo.

- ¿Te quedarás papá? – preguntó la niña esperanzada, con una sonrisa.

Itachi dudo. Hacerlo no sería prudente. Pero contempló los ojos de su mujer y su hija, tan similares, ambos grandes, verdosos y profundamente esperanzados, y no fue capaz de decir otra cosa.

- Si princesa, me quedaré hasta el amanecer.

En respuesta, Itari rió ilusionada y Sayoko depositó un suave beso en los labios de su marido, como anticipo de lo que sucedería más tarde, cuando la niña estuviera demasiado cansada para seguir despierta y se dejará acostar, tras hacer prometer a su padre que la despertaría antes de irse, para poder despedirse.

Pero hasta que ese momento, el de las caricias y el amor, llegará, ambos seguirían disfrutando de su tiempo juntos, en familia. Exactamente como lo que eran, y como lo que nunca les estuvo permitido ser.

Pero por amor, ellos violaron las normas.

* * *

Un profundo dolor de cabeza la inundo cuando abrió los ojos, similar a lo que sentiría de tener un agujero negro en el cerebro, y Sakura volvió a cerrarlos, apretando con fuerza los párpados, incapaz de hacerle frente. Lentamente, el malestar fue remitiendo, y el vacío dio lugar a destellos e imágenes de lo ocurrido la noche anterior: el sake, el karaoke, ella arrimándose a Sasuke, el vomito, la vuelta al hotel, el agua fría escaldando su piel, de nuevo ella arrimándose a Sasuke, y luego... nada más.

_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho? _Sakura se mordió el labio entre confusa y asustada, y solo entonces reparó en el ruido de agua que se filtraba desde el baño. Su corazón bombeó sangre. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Se levantaba y lo encaraba, o esperaba a que él saliese antes de pedir una explicación? ¿Levantarse o esperar? ¿Hacer o no hacer?

Sakura no lo sabía. Por un lado querría poner fin a la inquietud que le estaba consumiendo, no sabía si por la posibilidad de haberse acostado con Sasuke, o por haberlo hecho y no acordarse de ello. Pero por otro, lo último que deseaba, hubiese pasado algo o no, era propiciar más encuentros peligrosos con él, e ir a enfrentarlo mientras se está duchando, con el cuerpo desnudo y el agua deslizándose por su piel, no era precisamente el modo más propicio para lograrlo.

Por gracia o desgracia, el ronroneó del agua cesó antes de que Sakura pudiera decidirse. La puerta del lavaba se abrió, y Sasuke salió por ella todavía en boxer, con el pelo mojado, ligeramente revuelto, y la piel impregnada de traviesas gotas de agua.

La pelirrosa cerró los ojos con fuerza, esforzándose en simular una respiración acompasada mientras su mente seguía discutiendo a toda máquina el método más favorable para hacer frente a la situación.

Sasuke sonrió ante sus esfuerzos. Apretaba los párpados con demasiada fuerza y su postura era demasiado tensa. Era evidente que estaba despierta. Aun así no pensaba ponérselo fácil, sería su pequeña venganza por los dos intentos fallidos de la noche anterior, y por haberla tenido traer al hotel estando ella borracha. Sonrió con maldad.

Aun desnudo de cintura para arriba, se acercó a su lado de la cama y se arrodillo ante ella, apartando las sabanas. La expresión del rostro de Sakura se tenso todavía más. Hábilmente, Sasuke llevó una mano hasta su estómago, acariciándolo, mientras la otra empezaba a jugar con el tirante del sujetador. Sakura no lo resistió. Lo apartó de golpe, olvidando todo teatro.

- ¿¡¡Pero que coño haces, pervertido!!? – de la excitación, olvido emplear el japonés y habló en español.

- ¡Oh! vamos... No creí que te importará después de lo de anoche.

Sasuke le respondió en el mismo idioma, con una elaborada expresión inocente, pero sus palabras hicieron que Sakura no se percatará del detalle.

- ¿Anoche? ¿Qué paso a noche? – Sakura estaba aterrada, tanto que se olvido de gritar.

- Hmp. ¿Necesitas un boceto? – la voz de Sasuke era irónica, pero a la vez cargaba con un deje herido. – Una habitación, una cama, dos jóvenes de distinto sexo... ¿captas la idea?

Sakura enmudeció; no fue capaz de decir palabra. Su corazón latía a mil, pero de nuevo no sabía si era por la idea de haberse acostado con un tío al que conocía desde hacía dos días, o por haberlo hecho y no recordarlo. Tampoco es que fuera una mojigata, ella ya había tenido algunas experiencias sexuales antes, pero había algo en Sasuke que era... distinto. Él lo era, y también lo eran sus propias reacciones cuando estaba a su lado. Más lanzada, más segura, incluso más feliz, pero también mucho más indefensa.

- En fin – dijo el muchacho incorporándose sin dale mayor importancia, mientras terminaba de ponerse la camiseta y se dirigía hacía al puerta – Bajo ya a desayunar, vienes luego si quieres...

Sakura seguía muda, presa de la conmoción. Sasuke termino de abrir la puerta y salió al pasillo, pero justo cuando la pelirrosa creía que ya se había ido, él asomó la cabeza.

- A propósito, Sakura – realzando las sílabas –. Era una broma.

Y cerró la puerta.

Sakura tardó un par de segundos en procesar sus palabras.

A continuación, sobrevino la cólera.

- ¡Me cago en su...!

Luego el alivio; y finalmente, una sonrisa.

Y lo más sorprendente de todo, era que dicha sonrisa no se debía al hecho de no haberse acostado con Sasuke. Era algo distinto, como si en realidad, se debiera a él, únicamente a él.

Podría haberse acostado con ella si hubiera querido, ambos estaban borrachos, pero él se mantenía mucho más cuerdo. La había traído al hotel, y después la había cuidado dándole una pastilla contra la resaca, duchándola para aclararle la mente, y acostándola en la cama. Cualquier otro hubiera pensado que todo ello merecía una retribución accesible, más cuando estaba tan alcance de la mano. Y ella no se hubiera resistido, al contrario, porque Sasuke le atraía y sabía que él era consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, el moreno no había hecho nada de eso, y ese, precisamente, era el motivo de la sonrisa de Sakura. Saber que Sasuke no había intentado nada con ella estando borracha, cuando quedaba claro que en otras circunstancias no se habría negado, le provocaba una cálida sensación bienestar y confort en el pecho.

Pero de pronto, tal sensación la asustó, porque se dio cuenta de que él vivía en Japón y de que dentro de un día, sino menos, habría medio mundo separándolos y no volverían a verse. No podía empezar a sentir algo serio por él bajo esas circunstancias. Si lo hacía, únicamente se haría daño así misma.

Por otro lado, nada le impedía aprovechar los últimos minutos de estancia a su lado, guardando las distancias y considerándolo en su mente como una despedida. El final de su aventura en Japón.

Volviendo a sonreír, Sakura se levantó de la cama y, sin preocuparse por ordenarla, fue hasta el baño. No había tiempo para una ducha, pero se lavó la cara con las manos, a fin de despejarse, y se recogió el pelo en una coleta, dejando algunos mechones sueltos por alante. Regresó a la habitación y asió lo primero que pillo en la maleta: una vaquera por encima de la rodilla, y una camiseta gris de tirantes, con las letras _Kiss me_ grabadas en rosa a la altura del pecho. Se calzó las combers descuidadamente y se perfiló los ojos sin perder la marcha. Finalmente, tomó la cartera y el móvil de la mesilla, y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando llegó al comedor, no vio a Sasuke por ningún lado, y el pánico la inundó. Quizá había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando, y él había decidido marcharse, hastiado. Sin embargo, Sakura logró encontrarlo sentado, tan serio como siempre, en una de las mesas más apartadas del salón, semicubierto por una columna. Su corazón volvió a latir con tranquilidad.

Se dirigió hasta él, más que dispuesta a echarle un rapapolvo por la broma que le había jugado. Sin embargo, de pronto, se percató de algo.

- ¿Hablas español? – cuestionó seria, al llegar a su altura. Era casi una afirmación.

Sasuke alzó la vista, con los ojos ligeramente cargados de diversión.

- Creo que sí – afirmó despacio, sin amilanarse - ¿Se me paso decírtelo, no?

Sakura aspiró aire, rezando a los dioses porque le otorgaran paz y paciencia. Apretó lo labios, contó mentalmente hasta diez, y finalmente espiró.

- Te diría todo lo que pienso de ti en este momento, pero creo que ya tienes una idea bastante aproximada ¿cierto? – inquirió con una voz forzosamente calmada.

- Me hago una idea, si.

Sakura lo taladró con los ojos ante su respuesta, pero finalmente se rindió.

- No tienes remedió... – suspiró ya calmada, mientras agarraba su vaso y le daba un tragó. Tosió arrepentida, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no escupir el contenido, asqueada - ¿Café sin azúcar?

Sasuke sonrió.

- A cada cal sus gustos, Sakura.

- ¡Bah! – bufó la pelirrosa, mientras se incorporaba para ir a coger su propio desayuno – Eres soso hasta para eso...

El moreno observó como se marchaba sin hacer ningún comentario. En realidad, estar con Sakura lo confundía, le hacía olvidar quien era y cual era su objetivo. Y eso no era bueno. Ayer había ido a buscarla para tratar con ella una cuestión muy especial, y el día había acabado con los dos demasiado borrachos para hacerlo. Hoy no se podía repetir lo mismo; antes era preferible buscar otro sujeto, por mucho que ello hiciera el plan más complicado.

O se decidía, o la olvidaba y no la buscaba más. No tenía tiempo para las evasivas, ni para juegos de adolescentes. No podía arriesgarse más. Por ello, cuando Sakura regresó con su leche, debidamente azucarada, Sasuke fue directo al grano.

- Sakura ¿te apetece ir a dar una vuelta?

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó. Había supuesto que después de desayunar se iría y no volverían a verse. Ahora él la invitaba a dar una vuelta, lo cual retrasaba la despedida, al menos, un par de horas. Y eso era malo, peligroso para ella. Por otra parte, solo serían unas pocas horas... ¿qué diferencia había? ¿Qué podía pasar en unas horas?

- ¿Iremos en moto? – preguntó, con la misma cara, entre ilusionada y vergonzosa, que pone una niña al confesar una travesura. Sasuke asintió divertido. Quizá no hiciera falta cambiar e objetivo, después de todo. Esa idea le agradaba. – Entones claro – aceptó la jade–. Pero antes – añadió, terminando con prisas la leche – iré a avisar a mis amigos.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera convencerla de que aquello no era necesario, salió disparada de la mesa con un simple _hasta ahora_ que el muchacho escuchó a duras penas. Bufando exasperado, Sasuke acabó su propio café y se levanto de la mesa, dejando un billete de mil yenes sobre ella. Con eso pagaría de sobra su escueto desayuno, y además sería una buena propina para quien lo encontrará. Sakura no tenía que pagar, puesto que el régimen de alojamiento incluía desayuno.

La pelirrosa ni siquiera se detuvo a coger el ascensor, subió corriendo los cuatro pisos; aunque cuando llegó al cuarto ya se había arrepentido de dicha decisión. Jadeaba y el corazón le latía a mil. Para colmo, una pareja de japoneses la observó con reprobación mientras ella detenía su carrera y se llevaba la mano al costado, dolorido. A Sakura le irritaba la seriedad de su país de origen, todos eran muy amables, cierto, pero demasiado correctos. A veces, algo de desorden era necesario.

Andando despacio para recuperar la energía, Sakura se detuvo frente a las habitaciones de sus amigas, dudando de a cual llamar. Finalmente, desechó la de Temari, no quería arriesgar su pellejo si ésta estaba dormida, y golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de Namy e Hikari, que compartían dormitorio.

Hikari fue quien le abrió la puerta, lo cual no sorprendió a Sakura. La noche anterior la pelirroja había bebido, al menos, el doble de alcohol que ella, y aunque también lo resistía mejor, imaginaba que ahora seguiría dormida, y ni una bomba estallando en su oído podría despertarla.

- Buenos días, Sakura – saludó Hikari con una sonrisa. Todavía llevaba el pijama puesto, pero parecía bastante despierta - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, solo subía para avisaros de que, como hoy no hay planes, voy a pasar la mañana con Sasuke. Y como me dio medio despertar a Temari, preferí deciroslo a vosotras.

- Claro, Sakura, no te preocupes. Yo avisaré a las demás.

- Gracias. ¿Namy todavía está durmiendo, no?

Por alguna razón, Hikari se sonrojó ante la pregunta. Asintió levemente, pero con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuestionándose el motivo de su comportamiento, Sakura tuvo una revelación.

- ¿Namy no ha dormido aquí esta noche, verdad? – la moreno agitó la cabeza negativamente un par de veces, afirmando sus sospechas. Sonrió. - ¿Está con Gaara?

- Creo que sí – certificó Hikari, todavía sonrojada – Pero por favor Sakura, no se lo digas a nadie ¿de acuerdo? No estoy segura de si Namy querrá que lo sepan.

- Está bien, no te preocupes. No pensaba decírselo a nadie de todas formas, no es asunto mío hacerlo. Pero me alegro por ellos – añadió – se complementan, son como el fuego y el agua. La cuestión es ¿quién es cada cual?

Ambas chicas rieron. Conocían bien sus caracteres. Namy era ruidosa, escandalosa y atrevida, pero al mismo tiempo podía ser sensible, y escondía una gran preocupación por sí misma y por los demás debajo de toda aquella coraza. Por otro lado, Gaara era silencioso y nadie conocía muy bien lo que pensaba, pero cuando hablaba podía ser rápido como un lince, astuto como una serpiente y voraz como un león. Totalmente polos opuestos, y sin embargo, tal y como Sakura había dicho, se complementaban. Los excesos de uno cubrían las carencias del otro. Podrían ser ambos perfectos, o repelerse con la misma intensidad que dos imanes del mismo polo. Sakura esperaba que se tratará del primer caso.

- Tú también haces buena pareja con Sasuke – opinó Hikari, interrumpiendo el hilo de pensamiento de la pelirrosa. Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de Sakura.

- No, no que va... Eso es... – se interrumpió, no muy segura de que decir. Lo más correcto sería un _imposible_, pero Sakura no quería expresarlo, al menos no en voz alta.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Hikari al ver que la había entristecido – No quería ofenderte.

Sakura sonrió. Nunca había conocido una persona con el corazón tan grande como el de su amiga.

- No lo has hecho. Aunque seguro que Sasuke si se enfada si me retrasó más, así que será mejor que vaya bajando...

- Claro. Espero que te diviertas mucho, Sakura.

La pelirrosa le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta e ir bajando. _Está vez_, se dijo, _si cogeré el ascensor_.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke no la esperaba en el atrio, sino que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, él se hallaba ante ellas, haciendo ademán de subirse.

- ¿No íbamos a dar una vuelta en tú moto?

- Claro – afirmó el chico sin mirarla, mientras apretaba el botón de menos dos – Y por eso bajamos al parkin.

Sakura enrojeció levemente por no haber caído antes, y ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del trayecto. El ascensor llegó a la planta indicada, y Sakura se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de coches que había. Nunca había bajado antes al aparcamiento. A pesar de ello, Sasuke parecía saber muy bien a donde se dirigía. Cruzó un par de pasillos, torció a la derecha de ese laberinto, avanzó un poco más, y se detuvo finalmente frente a una Suzuki Gs 500 F, negra con toques grises. Sakura no entendía mucho de motos, pero abrió la boca embobada.

- ¿Está es tu moto? – Sasuke no contestó, pero torció una sonrisa orgullosa – ¿Puedo conducir? – Sabía que la respuesta iba a ser no, y ni siquiera tenía carnet, pero quería ver su reacción al escucharlo.

- Ni lo sueñes, Sa-ku-ra.

La pelirrosa sonrió mientras cogía el casco que el le tendía, de color gris. El de Sasuke era negro. El joven se lo colocó mientras guardaba la gorra y esas estúpidas gafas que siempre llevaba en la maleta trasera. Después subió a la moto con elegancia.

- ¿Vienes o no? – apremió a Sakura, que se había quedado embobada observándolo.

Decididamente, aquellos complementos no lo favorecían. Ahora, con el pelo libre y los ojos al descubierto tenía el rostro de un dios heleno. Aun así, Sakura no se lo mencionó, suponía que Sasuke pasaría de esa clase de comentarios. En vez de eso, se apresuró a tomar asiento en la parte trasera de la moto, y rodeo con los brazos su abdomen; duró, más de lo que había supuesto.

Se mordió el labio, intentando ahuyentar el deseo.

- ¡Lista! – exclamó tras colocarse el casco correctamente, agradecida de que él no fuese capaz de leer sus pensamientos. _O se engreiría todavía más_.

Medio segundo más tarde, Sasuke arrancó, demostrando toda la potencia de su moto. Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza, conteniendo un grito, y se apretó todavía más a él, rezando porque fuese buen conductor. Las calles de Tokio estaban abarrotadas, y sin embargo, a través de vías segundarías y atajos, no tardaron demasiado en salir de la ciudad. Sasuke había estudiado mapas enteros de ella, y escapando de sus guardaespaldas había encontrado la utilidad práctica de todos ellos.

Una vez fuera de la ciudad, el paisaje fue variando, pero Sakura tenía que luchar contra el aire para mantener los ojos abiertos, y no fue mucho lo que pudo apreciar. Aproximadamente media hora más tarde, Sasuke redujo la velocidad y Sakura sintió que ascendían por una pendiente.

Finalmente, al llegar a la cima, la moto se detuvo, y el moreno le indicó por señas que podía bajar. El primer sentimiento de Sakura tras quitarse el casco fue un escalofrío, el aire inexistente en los asfaltos de Tokio arreciaba con fuerza allí arriba. Sin embargo, eso fue antes de ver paisaje, tan hermoso, que parecía una postal.

A la derecha, asomándose por el precipicio, todo Tokio quedaba al descubierto. Los enormes edificios, la bahia, el puente colgante... se veía de forma tan exacta y compacta, que parecía un sueño. Y extendiéndose por el horizonte, el océano. Eterno, poderoso, un reflejo del cielo que lo enmarcaba.

Sakura se sentó en la hierba, maravillada, y Sasuke se acomodo a su lado en silencio. No obstante, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pelirrosa, y el moreno depositó su propia cazadora sobre los hombros de ella en un acto reflejo, sin premeditar. Sakura abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendida, pero en seguida forma una sonrisa.

- Gracias... – susurró. Sasuke solo asintió.

Sakura no se preocupó porque él pasará frío, desde su posición podía sentir la temperatura corporal del joven, que irradiaba calor. Sin razón aparente, aquello la hizo sonrojar. Para distraerse, introdujo sus brazos en las mangas de la chaqueta, abrazándose a sí misma. En seguida, el aroma de la prenda golpeó su nariz, y Sakura se concentró en identificar la fragancia. Olía a seducción, no podía describirse con otra palabra, pero a la vez poseía un toque amargo y fascinante. La pelirrosa cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el perfume, pero los abrió en seguida, consciente de lo ridículo de su comportamiento.

_Cálmate Sakura, las hormonas. Recuerda lo de está mañana. Tú te vas y quedan dos océanos para separaros._

Se mordió el labio y trató de decir algo para distraerse.

- Es bonito... este lugar – susurró al viento.

Sasuke la miró con las pupilas dilatadas y ardientes. Sakura había sentido su mirada antes, pero no de ese modo, tan profundo e intenso que parecía devorar su alma, en lugar de colarse dentro en ella. Se le paro el corazón. No había barreras que los separaran en ese momento, únicamente ellos dos.

La pelirrosa trató, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Finalmente, fue Sasuke quien la liberó, volviendo la vista al frente. Sakura cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo entre aliviada y resignada. Ya no había peligro, ya no sentía ese fuego abrasándola por dentro, pero una parte de ella, una parte más grande y peligrosa de lo que quería reconocer, se lamentaba de ello. Independientemente de sus cuerpos, Sakura sabía que Sasuke había estado muy cerca de ella por unos instantes, pero ahora había vuelto a alejarse.

_Es mejor así_, se repitió así misma sin convencerse. _Es mejor así_.

Pero lo observó, y vio tanta melancolía y pena que la prudencia dejo de importarle.

- ¿En qué piensas? – su voz fue tan suave que temió que él no la hubiera escuchado. Por unos segundos, Sasuke no dio muestras de ello. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura estaba convencida de que no lo haría, él contestó.

- A mi madre... le gustaba.

La pelirrosa tardó unos instantes en situar esas breves palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, se percató de algo mucho más importante.

- ¿Gustaba? – verbo pasado.

Sasuke asintió imperceptiblemente. Sakura no lo sabía, pero acababa de rebelarle una información que había ocultado durante más de diez años. Jamás había hablado con alguien sobre ese lugar, ni siquiera a Naruto o Itachi. Así mismo, hacía muchísimos años que no hablaba con nadie de su madre. Pero de algún modo, no le importaba compartirlo con ella.

- Murió – fue su breve explicación.

Sakura cerró los ojos, comprendiendo algo más del carácter frío y solitario de Sasuke. No pronunció el típico _lo siento_, pues sabía que Sasuke no esperaba tal cosa, ni tampoco la agradecería. Él estaba fuera de las convenciones. Sin embargo, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y compartió su dolor en silencio.

- Se lo que es eso – murmuró, al cabo de un rato.

Él joven negó.

- Ella murió, pero mi padre nunca fue un padre – su voz era fría e impersonal, no destilaba odio, y apenas rencor. Sakura supo que no era fruto de un enfado momentáneo, sino la descripción de una realidad. Aquello le heló el corazón.

Tal vez Sasuke debió sentirlo, porque abandonó su expresión pretérita y formuló una de sus medias sonrisas preferidas. Por alguna razón incomprensible, siempre había sido indiferente a los pensamientos o sentimientos ajenos, no deseaba que ella estuviese triste. Imaginó que era porque aquello perjudicaría al plan.

- Tampoco es tan malo – bromeó –. Y sí tengo un hermano, demasiado perfecto, arrogante, e insoportable, pero un hermano – Sakura sonrió – Y un primo. Un completo imbécil, pero un primo.

- ¿Hay alguien que consideres dentro de tus expectativas, Sasuke? – dijo el nombre imitando su costumbre de separar la sílabas.

- Por ahora no – contestó el con su típica sonrisa. Sakura volteó los ojos, irritada – Sigo buscando. – Pero de pronto se puso serio – No obstante, hay otro motivo por el que te he triado aquí, Sakura. Aparte de hablar de mi familia, me refiero. – Sasuke prefirió no decir que aquello no estaba incluido en el pack, pero que no había podido evitarlo.

Sakura asintió, prestándole atención.

- Verás, este año empiezo la universidad y estoy realmente interesado en cursarla fuera de Japón – Sakura achicó los ojos, intentado entender porque le explicaba esto a ella sin lograrlo, pero no interrumpió, sino que siguió escuchando – He considerado diversos países, principalmente Estados Unidos, pero ya estuve allí un año durante mi infancia, y preferiría probar algo nuevo – pausa. Los ojos de Sasuke atraparon los de Sakura y le arrebataron gran parte de su autocontrol. La joven creyó que estaba estudiando sus reacciones, antes incluso de que ocurrieran. – Por supuesto – prosiguió Sasuke sin liberar su mirada – mi conocimiento de idiomas es limitado, y mis opciones se reducen bastante. España, está entre ellas.

España. El nombre hizo eco en la mente de Sakura antes de que la joven logrará procesar tal información. España. ¿Sasuke iría a España? ¿Y por qué su corazón parecía tan ligero en esos momentos?

- España – repitió la jade sin ser consciente de ello. Sasuke asintió, muy serio.

- Lo cierto es que fuera cual fuese el país que eligiera, tenía pensado pasar allí antes unas semanas, para tomar contacto – Sakura asintió lentamente, entendiendo, pero una parte de su mente seguía absorta con la idea anterior. Sasuke pareció percatarse de su ensimismamiento y no supo si considerarlo como algo bueno o malo. Pero no importa. Debía arriesgarse, era ahora o nunca. – Mi idea era colgar un anunció en foros de distintos países, hasta localizar gente interesada en un intercambio.

- ¿Intercambió? – la idea había suscitado una nueva actividad en el cerebro de Sakura, y Sasuke asivinó que había recuperado su atención.

- Si, un intercambio. La persona elegida viaja a Japón y se queda en mi casa durante dos semanas, y tras ese tiempo, soy yo quien viaja con ella a su país y me instalo en su vivienda por un tiempo equivalente.

La frente de Sakura formó algunas arrugas, para después asentir lentamente.

- ¿Y por qué no ir directamente a un hotel? – preguntó. No sabía mucho de Sasuke, pero estaba segura de no tenía problemas económicos, al contrario.

Sin embargo, el joven sonrió. Ya había pensado una respuesta para eso.

- Porque lo que yo deseo no es solo conocer el país, sino su modo de vida y sus habitantes, y eso es más fácil hacerlo mediante el intercambio que por viajes organizados.

Sakura asintió. Tenía razón. La semana que ella había pasado en Japón había sido magnifica, pero se había sentido más una turista que alguien que acude a conocer sus raíces. Para saber como es realmente un país, es necesario vivir en él y estar en contacto con sus gentes. Sin embargo, todavía había algo que no cuadraba.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi?

Esta vez, Sasuke tampoco tardó en responder.

- Porque quiero que tú seas mi pareja de intercambio.

* * *

Es todo por ahora, qué os pareció? Os sorprendistéis con Sayoko e Itari? No os esperabáis lo de la niña, verdad? Es que no pude resistirme, adoro a esa pequeña!! Siempre aparece en todos mis fic. Además, el nombre es invención mía ^^

Y os gusto lo ocurrido entre Gaara y Namy? Se que es una pareja fuera del anime, y al principio no entraba en mis planes formarla, pero no pude resistirme. Escribi sobre ellos y me di cuenta de que eran tan para cual!! El carácter explosivo de Namy, con la seriedad de Gaara! Bueno, espero que no os haya decepcionado. Adivierto que trataré más parejas secundarias en capitulos posteriores, pero no os diré cuales serán porque prefieró que sea una sorpresa!! Eso si, en el capp proximo, Hikari encontrará a su alma gemela. Para el resto, habrá que esperar un poco más ^^

Y ahora nuestra pareja principal! Os gusto la moto de sasuke?? No entiendo muxo de motos, pero poned el nombre en google imagenes y veréis como mola ^^ Y parece que al fin sasuke se a abierto un poco a sakura, hablando sobre su madre!! Y qué hay de la proposición de sasuke, sakura aceptará?? que tiene todo eso que ver con el plan e nuestro principito??

En fin, todo eso y más en nuestro próximo capi!! Espero no demorarme mucho, pero si no queréis esperar, ya conoceis el modo infalible...

**reviews**!


	6. Porposición, parte II

No se si habréis notado que he cambiado el nonmbre del fic. Antes era our travel, nuestro viaje, y ahora es watashi & yuu, algo que se podría traducir como tú y yo en Japón. Espero que no os haya inaportundo el cambio. Gracias.

* * *

**Porposición, parte II**

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mi?

Esta vez, Sasuke no tardó en responder.

- Porque quiero que tú seas mi pareja de intercambio.

La sentencia cayó como una bomba sobre los cimientos de la mente de Sakura. Tal era su conmoción, que ni siquiera estaba segura de haber oído bien.

- ¿Que tú qué? – debía asegurarse.

Sasuke medio sonrió.

- Piénsalo, Sakura. El día que nos conocimos me dijiste que tu padre era japonés y que habías venido a Japón para conocer mejor tus raíces. Ya has estado nueve días haciendo turismo, pero en dos semanas más, podrías ampliar significativamente tus conocimientos; y sería gratuito. Solo deberías llamar al aeropuerto, retrasar tu avión, y, a cambio, compartir tu piso en España conmigo durante otras dos semanas.

Sasuke calló por unos instantes, dando tiempo a la pelirrosa a procesarlo todo. Sus ojos negros seguían fijos en los de ella, y si sentía algún tipo de ansiedad o nerviosismo, Sakura no fue capaz de discernirlo. Actuaba muy bien.

La jade, por su parte, seguía inmersa en sus palabras. Al principio, todo aquello del intercambio le había parecido una locura, pero después de oírselo exponer, ya no parecía tan demente. ¡Si incluso sonoba atractivo, una ganga! Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura se cuestiono cuanta parte de ello se debiera a la lógica de su discurso, y cuanta al efecto que él tenía sobre ella. No lo sabía, pero era imposible adivinarlo.

- ¿Por qué me lo propones a mi? – inquirió finalmente, esforzándose en ser objetiva.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente, como si estuviese meditando una respuesta.

- Podría proponérselo a cualquier otra persona, por supuesto. Pero no son muchos los extranjeros que vienen a Japón, menos aun los que yo conozco – pauso un momento, estudiando sus reacciones –. También te he dicho que mi idea original era publicarlo en un foro, pero tras conocerte, pensé que si tu aceptabas, me ahorraría largas horas de negociaciones y convenios. Por otra parte – dijo, jugando su carta más fuerte –, creo que instintivamente odiaría a todo aquel que se instale en mi casa, desde la adolescente tonta, y loca por mis huesos, hasta el abuelo de mirada reprobatoria y pose de superioridad. Contigo no tendría ese problema.

- ¿No me odias? – cuestionó la jade. Intuía que no, pero era tan difícil saber lo que pensaba.

Sasuke se echo a reír, no esperaba una reacción tan tonta y natural por parte de ella; siempre lograba sorprenderlo. Sakura lo miró sorprendida, era la primera que lo escuchaba riendo, y sospechaba que no lo hacía muy a menudo.

- Claro que no te odio – aclaró Sasuke, muy serio. ¿Cómo podía pensar tal cosa? Si la odiase, o si simplemente le fuera indiferente, jamás se molestaría en perder el tiempo con ella; ni siquiera por el plan. Buscaría otras alternativas. Era verdad que, en cierto modo, la estaba usando, pero eso no evitaba que Sakura le gustase, y no solo físicamente. – Eres molesta, pero no te odio. Si lo hiciera jamás te habría hablado de mi madre.

Sakura asintió. Había sido muy tonta al pensarlo.

- ¿Cómo era ella, Sasuke?

- No lo se. Murió pocos días después de que yo naciera – Sakura abrió la boca para preguntar algo, pero Sasuke se adelantó – Conservó su diario. Lo encontré escondido en mi habitación cuando tenía ocho años, e imagine que lo había dejado allí para mi. Fue así como encontré este sitio.

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo.

- Pero te has desviado del tema central, Sakura – advirtió él regresando la mirada a sus ojos – ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi oferta?

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio indecisa. ¿Debía aceptar? Una parte de ella gritaba que sí, que lo hiciera. Pero la otra no era tan optimista. Por un lado, si aceptaba, tendría la oportunidad de conocer Japón más a fondo, y esa sería una experiencia en sumo enriquecedora. Pero, por otra parte, había demasiados factores adversos. Nadie le aseguraba que en el aeropuerto le dejaran postergar sus billetes, y el piso no solo era suyo, la opinión de Hinata también era importante. ¿Le incomodaría a ella tener a Sasuke en la casa durante dos semanas? ¿Y que pensaría su familia, sus amigos? ¿Y la universidad? ¿Habría algún problema de plazas y la requerirían antes de dos semanas?

De pronto, Sakura entendió que estaba siendo estúpida. En el aeropuerto no habría ningún problema. Hinata, al igual que sus padres y amigos, se alegrarían de que aprovechara tal oportunidad; la amenazarían para que lo hiciese. Y su plaza en la universidad estaba más que asegurada; ya habían aceptado su matricula y, siendo una de las estudiantes con mejores notas de todo el país, sería altamente improbable que le negaran el acceso.

¿Entonces, por qué dudaba? Ella quería quedarse, estaba segura. ¿Pero por qué dudaba?

Sakura echo un vistazo al joven que estaba a su lado, y en seguida dedujo que él era el motivo. Tenía miedo a acostumbrarse a su presencia, y al sufrimiento que acarrearía la separación. Pero al mismo tiempo que comprendió, también entendió que no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad en base a ese miedo, o de lo contrario siempre se arrepentiría. La vida era demasiado breve para vivirla sin riesgos, de lo contrario, cuando llegas a cierta edad, te das cuenta de que no has vivido, si no que solo te has dejado arrastrar.

Sakura sonrió, afrontaría su miedo. La decisión estaba tomada.

- Esta bien, Sasuke. Acepto tu propuesta – el pelinegro medio sonrió, satisfecho –. Antes llamaré al aeropuerto y me aseguraré de que no hay ningún problema con los billetes. También hablaré con Hinata, mi compañera de mi piso. En caso de que a ninguno de los dos os importe convivir con el otro, el pacto está sellado.

Sasuke lo meditó unos instantes, pero después asintió.

- Por mi esta bien – tenía la libertad demasiado cerca para dejarla escapar por un pequeño contratiempo. Además, ya había conocido a algún amigo de Sakura, demasiado locos, pero soportables –.

Sakura sonrió, extendiendo la mano.

- ¿Tenemos un trato, pues?

Sasuke la tomó y la estrechó, satisfecho.

- Tenemos un trato.

Y ya estaba. Lo había conseguido. En dos semanas sería libre de su país, de su maldito título, y del cabrón de su padre. Echaría de menos a Naruto, y tal vez, un poco, a su hermano. Pero no pensaba volver. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá en un par de años, cuando fuese seguro, podría contactar con Itachi hacerle saber que estaba bien. Y en cuanto al dobe... lo más probable que no logrará sobrevivir solo más allá de un par de meses, y con un poco de esfuerzo, podría convencerlo de trasladarse consigo.

Su primer paso sería España. Un país pequeño y alejado de Japón, no solo físicamente. Por suerte, sus rasgos eran bastante occidentales, debido a su madre, y sería sencillo hacerse pasar por mestizo. El carnet falso que Naruto le había proporcionado, también le sería de ayuda.

No era la primera vez que trataba de salir del país, y nunca había tenido existo en su propósito. Pero esta vez sería distinto. Tenía cuartada, y tenía a Sakura. Nadie lo reconocería yendo con ella, ni siquiera sus guardaespaldas. Él siempre se movía solo. Pero estaba decidido a violar esa regla, y a esperar otras dos semanas, si con eso conseguía al fin largarse de allí. Y lo conseguiría, estaba seguro.

Después... bueno, tendría que mantener un poco las apariencias con Sakura y permanecer en su casa otras dos semanas. Pero ese era un precio pequeño a pagar comparado con libertad.

Si. Sasuke estaba feliz mientras arrancaba la moto y conducía con Sakura de vuelta al hotel. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su subconsciente, sabía que dicha felicidad no se debía únicamente a su recién obtenida libertad; cierta molesta pelirrosa, y las cuatro semanas que iba a pasar con ella de ahora en adelante, tenían mucho que ver también.

Quizá demasiado.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorar tal sensación. Probablemente, el estrés tratando de llevar adelante su plan, lo había trastornado. Él iba a ser libre, y eso era todo cuanto importaba.

****

Sasuke aparcó la moto frente a la puerta principal del hotel, indicó por señas a Sakura que bajará, y se apresuró hacer lo mismo, sustituyendo el casco por la gorra y las gafas a una velocidad asombrosa. Sakura se mordió el labio disgustada. Decididamente, esos complementos no lo favorecían.

El moreno sonrió por el gesto. Sabía que Sakura no era ninguna inocente, pero dudaba que tuviera una mínima idea de lo tentadora que se veía cuando hacía eso. Sacudió la cabeza, ya habría tiempo para divertirse más tarde, si es lo había. Ahora debía concretar los detalles. Se sentía extrañamente ansioso por dar inició al plan, y esperaba que Sakura se mudará a su casa esa misma noche, pero no estaba seguro de que Sakura tuviera sus mismos planes. La mejor estrategia sería darlo todo por hecho.

- Bien, toma esto – le tendió a Sakura una tarjeta –. El conductor es amigo mío y no le importará llevar tu equipaje hasta mi casa. De ese modo te saldrá gratis.

Sakura asintió.

- Gracias.

- No hay de que. Orochimaru me debe un par de favores, y tengo derecho a cobrármelos.

- ¿Orochimaru?

Sasuke medio sonrió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- Supongo que no se llama así realmente, pero así es como se lo conoce por los barrios de Tokio. El dobe de mi primo me lo presento, y eso que no le tiene mucho apreció, pero puede ser útil en algunas circunstancias – para conseguir carnet falsos, por ejemplo.

- Mientras no sea un asesino en serie – bromeó Sakura.

Los ojos de Sasuke chispearon por un momento, y el negro de sus pupilas pareció hacerse más oscuro.

- No te preocupes por eso. Jamás mataría a nadie que yo conozca.

Un escalofrío heló la espalda de Sakura, pero en seguida Sasuke sonrió y ella termino por hacerlo. Solo le estaba tomando el pelo ¿verdad?

- Volviendo al tema, tengo que avisarte de que no vivó en Tokio. Estos días los he pasado con un amigo, haciendo unos trámites, pero mi casa está en Namegata, a unas dos horas de aquí, junto al lago Kasumigaura.

Sakura lo medito unos instantes, después asintió.

- No hay problema por eso.

- Bien, en ese caso te recogeré está noche. Tienes tiempo para preparar las maletas y despedirte.

- ¿Me recogerás? ¿Ósea, qué iremos en moto? ¿No sería mejor coger un tren o algo?

La experiencia de aquella mañana, había enseñado a Sakura que _Sasuke_ y _moto_, juntos en la misma frase, era señal inequívoca de velocidad, y aunque no podía negar que lo había disfrutado, repetir tan pronto, y durante dos horas, la asustaba.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y encogió los hombros con pose indiferente. Odiaba cuando alguien criticaba su moto. Era perfecta.

- Puedes coger un tren, si quieres; pero yo iré en moto. No puedo dejarla aquí, y ningún idiota va a conducirla.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Qué trauma tenia todos los tíos con su vehículo, coche o moto? Lo mimaban más que a sus madres. Aun así asintió, suspirando.

- Está bien, en moto – conociendo a Sasuke, sería mejor ceder en una cosa, e imponerse en la otra – Pero esta noche no puedo. Mañana tengo una cita y no puedo faltar.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

- ¿Una cita?

Sakura sonrió, asintiendo, y dando pequeños saltitos de emoción sin moverse del sitio.

- Mañana es el festival anual de cosplay de Tokio, y _nada_ – remarcando la palabra –, de lo que digas o hagas, hará que me lo pierda. Tengo mi cosplay y estoy deseando usarlo.

Sasuke puso mala cara y bufó algo que sonó a un despectivo _otakus_, pero acabó cediendo. Conocía a Sakura lo suficiente para saber que era muy cabezona, y no tenía ganas de una encarnizada lucha de voluntades; aunque al final acabará ganando. Por otra parte, si la enfadaba, podría arrepentirse y el plan se iría a la mierda.

Muy bien, cedería. Pero lo haría a su modo; no podía ser de otra forma.

- Bien, en tal caso, Orochimaru puede llevarse tus maletas mañana a primera hora, tú me dices la dirección del festival, y yo voy a recogerte entre las diez y las doce de la noche, la hora que tú elijas.

Sakura frunció el ceño, el plan estaba bien en conjunto, pero tenía algunas objeciones.

- Iré allí disfrazada, necesitaré algo de ropa para cambiarme.

Sasuke también tenía su replica para cada una de ellas.

- No necesariamente. Te recogeré allí, e iremos directo a mi casa. Nadie se fijará en como vistas.

- Aun así será de noche, y me rehuyó a coger una pulmonía.

- Entonces devuélveme mi cazadora, y me comprometo a llevártela mañana por la noche.

Sakura se sonrojó, se sentía tan cómoda con ella que casi había olvidado que la llevaba. Rápidamente, se sacó las mangas y se la devolvió a Sasuke, quien destilaba superioridad. Había ganado, y lo sabía. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño irritada, odiaba que fuera tan... egocéntrico. ¡Diablos! Jodidamente perfecto. Aun así, se había quedado sin argumentos, y por mucho que discurriera otros mil, seguro que Sasuke se los rebatía todos.

- ¡Esta bien! – aceptó al fin, a desgana – Se hará como has dicho. Que Orochimaru se lleve mis maletas cuando le venga en gana, y tú puedes venir a buscarme a las once. Aunque será mejor que te de mi móvil y me hagas un toque cuando llegues. La feria es enorme.

- Me sorprendes, Sakura – se burlo Sasuke, evidentemente satisfecho –. No pensé que cederías tan fácilmente.

Sakura frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua, conteniendo un montón de improperios. Realmente, Sasuke sabía como sacarla de sus casillas. Luchando contra el impulso de abofetearlo y largarse tan ancha, la pelirrosa tomo aire y trató de tranquilizarse.

- Nada de eso, Sasuke. Simplemente, odio perder el tiempo discutiendo con críos, y entre tú y ellos, no hay una gran diferencia.

- ¿Lo dices por qué ambos te sacamos de quicio? – inquiero él con su típica media sonrisa, sin dejarse asimilar.

- No, lo digo porque a los dos os falta cerebro.

La pelirrosa sonrió abiertamente, mientras Sasuke acusaba el golpe. Esta vez había vencido, y deseaba saborear el momento.

Colocó su pose más inocente y se dirigió a él con dulzura.

- Y ahora, Sasuke-_kun_, ¿me pasas tú número para que pueda llamarte?

Sasuke puso mala cara por el mote, pero aceptó la derrota con dignidad. Pocas personas habían conseguido ganarle, pero él siempre se la cobraba con creces. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y sería divertido ver la cara de la pelirrosa cuando ocurriera.

Le dijo su número y apuntó el de ella en la memoria del móvil. Después se dirigió hacía su moto y se colocó el casco con elegancia. Sakura observó como se marchaba, y sintió que una parte de ella se iba con él. Eso no era bueno.

- Hasta mañana a las once, entonces – se despidió el moreno – Y más vale que no retrases.

Sakura sonrió y no se molestó en contestar, la moto ya se alejaba cuando Sasuke pronunció aquellas últimas palabras. Era curioso como el tiempo se disipaba cuando estaba a su lado. Se había mostrado firme a la hora de ir al festival, y de verdad lo deseaba, pero una parte de ella solo podía esperar a que fuera la noche del día siguiente, para verlo otra vez.

Al llegar a esa conclusión, la verdad cayó sobre ella como un torrente. ¡Iba a quedarse en Japón! ¡Otros catorce días! Claro que era algo que ya sabía, pero solo ahora, alejada de Sasuke y su influencia, podía ahondar en el significado de aquellas palabras. ¡Era un sueño! Todavía no sabía muy bien como había ocurrido, pero parecía un sueño. ¡Y ardía en ganas de contárselo a alguien!

Su primer impulso fue llamar a Hinata. Necesitaba su autorización para que Sasuke se instalará en su piso esas dos semanas. Sin embargo, en seguida comprendió que era mala idea. No había contratado ninguna tarifa especial para llamadas internacionales, y la broma le saldría por bastante más de cincuenta euros. En vez de eso, cogió el móvil y escribió un mensaje. "_Hazme un toque si puedes conectarte ahora mismo al messenger._"

Medio minuto después, la melodía de _Code Geass_ resonaba en su móvil. Sonriendo, Sakura comprobó que el número pertenecía a Hinata y se dirigió hacía la sala _online_ del hotel. Eligió uno de los ordenadores que quedaban libres e introdujo doscientos yen en el aparato, suficiente para media hora en la red. Si necesitaba más tiempo, ya se encargaría más tarde.

El ordenador se encendió rápidamente y Sakura, satisfecha, abrió la ventanilla del _explorer_ y colocó la dirección de la pagina en la barra de herramientas. A continuación, introdujo su dirección y contraseña en los lugares asignados, y la ventana del messenger apareció, llenándose de nombres conocidos.

Sakura sonrió al leer algunos, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar a Hinata. Chiqueó sobre su nombre, y se abrió la ventana de conversación.

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Konichiwa Hinata!! Q tal va todo? Me habéis exado de menos??

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Sakura! X aquí todos bien. Aunq Ino se volverá loka si no regresas pronto...

Tú q tal por Japón?

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Genial. He comprado regalos xa todos, y mañana es el festival ^^

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Me alegro muxo.

Acuerdate de hacer fotos de los cosplay, ok?

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Hai, hai, no te preocupes.

En realidad llamaba para consultarte una cosa.

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Q?

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Prométeme q no se lo dirás a Ino.

Se volverá loca x nada.

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Ya sabes q no... Aunq siempre acaba enterandose igual XD

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Cierto...

Bueno, ps hace unos días conocí a un japonés en una tienda... Bn, el se estrelló conmigo, xo después me salvó así q...

En fin, la cosa es q quería venirse a España de intercambio dos semanas, y me preguntó si yo estaba interesada...

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Wau! Sakura, eso es genial, no?

Podrías quedarte más tiempo en Japón.

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Si, lo cierto es q me emocioné bastante... Xo todavía no he aceptado.

Si me quedo después él se quedará en nuestra casa otras dos semanas, y necesitaba saber si eso supondría algún problema.

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

No seas tonta. Claro q no.

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Lo dices en serio? No quiero q lo hagas x mi...

Si te molesta o algo, dímelo, x favor!

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Bn, me costará un poco acostumbrarme. Ya sabes q soy demasiado tímida...

Xo si tú confías en él, x mi está bien.

Además, no es muxo tiempo.

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

En realidad es un cretino sin vergüenza... aunq está demasiado bueno.

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Jajajaj!

Apuesto a q está es la parte q no quieres q le cuente a Ino XD

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Como lo has adivinado?

XD

En fin, seguro que no hay ningún problema?

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Ninguno.

Espero q disfrutes mxo del tiempo q te queda!

Quieres q le diga a los demás q te retrasarás dos semanas?

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & Porque... Yo soy la justicia ****[I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

mm...

Estaría bien, xo a mi madre ya le avisó yo.

Rebeca está conectada, así q le daré a ella la noticia.

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Ok!

Entonces disfruta muxo, y no te preocupes x nada!

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Arigato, Hinata!

No se q haría sin ti ^^

**Hinata [****Lelouch ¿Sabes por que la nieve es blanca?... Por que ha olvidado de que color era *Lelouch&CC* Una Vida sin Muerte no es vida, solo es Existencia] dice:**

Jejeje

Mxo bss, saku.

Xaoo!

**Sakura /****• ****Kira es infantil y odia perder. Yo también soy así, por eso lo sé. & & Porque... Yo soy la justicia**** [I love you, L] /****•****dice:**

Bss x2

Te quiero, bye!!

Sakura cerró la ventana animada. Hinata siempre le apoyaba en todo. Y ahora solo le quedaba llamar al aeropuerto y asegurarse de cambiar los billetes. Eso también sería rápido.

Con una sonrisa, chiqueó el nombre de su hermana y abrió conversación con ella. Seguro que sus padres también se alegraban por la noticia.

*****

Tras asegurarse de que no había ningún inconveniente, el resto del día transcurrió a una velocidad asombrosa. Temari, Hikari, Sai, Lee y ella fueron a dar su último paseo por la ciudad. El avión despegaba a la media noche del día siguiente, y el festival les ocuparía todo el día de mañana. Gaara se negó a acompañarlos, poniendo cualquier excusa, y no encontraron a Namy por ningún lado. Sakura sospechaba que algo no iba muy bien entre ellos.

Aun así, lo pasaron bien. Estuvieron en el distrito de Siyuba y se metieron a varias salas de recreativos, que eran alucinantes. Hicieron unas cuantas fotos a las mejores atracciones, de realidad virtual, y fueron de un chiringuito a otro, comprando mangas.

En una ocasión, Sakura pilló a Sai y a Lee escondiendo furtivamente algunas revistas hentai en el interior de sus cazadoras. Ambos se sonrojaron bastante, y trataron de excusarse, suplicando que no le dijera nada a Temari. Fue muy divertido, sobre todo para la pelirrosa.

Cuando regresaron al hotel, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, y todos tenían un hambre atroz. Temari se ofreció para ir a buscar a Namy y a su hermano mientras el resto del grupo elegía mesa.

Pasaron varios minutos y Sakura llegó a pensar que no bajarían. Sin embargo, instantes después, el trío apareció por el pasillo. La mirada preocupada de Temari y los semblantes distantes de ambos pelirrojos fue una pista de que fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, todavía no se había solucionado.

Sakura frunció el ceño preocupada, y decidió comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

- Ey, ¡Nam! – la llamó con alegría – Creo que a ti todavía no te lo he contado – compuso una sonrisa – Sasuke me ha convencido para hacer intercambio con él, de modo que pasaré otras dos semanas en Japón antes de volver a casa.

- ¡Vaya! Me alegro mucho por ti, Sakura. En serio.

La pelirrosa sonreía y Sakura supo que era sincera. Sin embargo, no hubo ningún estallido de entusiasmo, ninguna broma sobre ella y su _supuesta_ relación con Sasuke. Y la alegría solo le duro unos instantes.

El resto de la cena también transcurrió en silencio, algún comentario intercalado, pero ninguna de las risas tan comunes en ellos. Solo entonces Sakura comprendió hasta que punto el entusiasmo de Namy era contagioso. Temari también pareció darse cuanta, pues sus ojos iban de su hermano a la pelirroja y de la pelirroja a su hermano reiteradamente.

.

- Vamos, chicas. – inquirió Lee inconsciente de la situación – ¿Todavía no piensan decirnos cuales van a ser sus disfraces?

- Sabes que no Lee, tendrás que aguantar hasta mañana – respondió Hikari suavemente.

- ¡Oh! ¡No es justo! – protestó él – Vosotros ya habéis visto mi cosplay.

- Bueno, pues tú te jodes y esperas – replicó Namy, airada. Después se mordió el labio con expresión arrepentida – Lo siento, Lee. Es que estoy un poco mal del estómago, ya sabes... – El pelinegro asintió comprendiendo, seguro que estaba en uno de esos días... – De echo – añadió la pelirroja, depositando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y apartándose – creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama. De lo contrario mañana no podré levantarme.

Hizo un amago de sonrisa antes de retirarse, pero no le salió muy bien, por lo que optó por desaparecer rápidamente.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba. Namy era la persona más risueña que conocía, y compartía su alegría con el resto del mundo. No merecía sufrir.

Pero Gaara la sorprendió.

El muchacho había estado callado durante toda la cena. Demasiado silencioso, incluso para él. Sin embargo, en ese momento intervino.

- Yo también me marcho. Estoy cansado.

No hubo más ceremonia. Tras despedirse con esas escuetas palabras, Gaara desapareció en el pasillo.

El pelirrojo logró alcanzar a Namy justo cuando está tomaba el ascensor. La joven lo vio acercándose y trató de apresurarse, pero él llegó justo cuando se cerraban las puertas. Las traspasó sin miedo y estás volvieron a abrirse.

- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! – protestó Namy, mientras Gaara la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacía fuera.

- Necesitamos hablar – fue todo lo que él dijo, hasta detenerse en un lugar apartado del hall.

- No creo que haya nada de que hablar – negó Namy, frotándose el brazo cuando lo tuvo libre. No es que Gaara la hubiese lastimado, pero necesitaba distraerse con algo para mantener secos los ojos. – Echamos un polvo; punto, final. Se acabo la conversación.

- Si es así ¿por qué me evitas?

- No hago tal cosa.

- Estás seria – insistió él – No es normal.

Namy maldijo por dentro. Los ojos le picaban. ¿Por qué diablos no se largaba y la dejaba en paz?

Conocía a Gaara desde hacía años. Cuando era pequeña, sus padres se mudaban de ciudad constantemente, y estaban demasiado absortos en su trabajo para ocuparse de ella. Nunca permanecían en un lugar el tiempo suficiente, y Namy había desarrollado una personalidad entusiasta y extrovertida para disimular su carencia afecto.

La cosa cambió al cumplir trece años. Su abuelo paterno murió, y la familia se instaló definitivamente en Barcelona, donde su padre ocupó la dirección de la empresa. Allí había conocido a Temari, dos años mayor que ella, a Gaara, su hermano, y a Sai. Sus primeros amigos.

Claro que al principio Gaara la había irritado. Era silencioso, serio y aburrido, exactamente lo contrario a ella. Además, siempre ocultaba su personalidad, y esa era la característica que más odiaba. Lo había llegado a considerar un insensible. A su favor, había que reconocer que era atractivo, endiabladamente atractivo. Pero para entonces, ella jamás se hubiera fijado en un chico que tuviera su edad, y durante años se habían estado ignorando.

Hacía más o menos un año, al cumplir los dieciocho e iniciar la universidad, él la había sorprendido eligiendo su misma carrera, psicología. Y durante todo el curso habían compartido clases, conociéndose, y descubriendo nuevas cosas el uno del otro. Gaara comprendió que ella era algo más que una loca cabeza hueca superficial, y Namy escuchó latir un corazón caliente tras esa muralla de hielo.

En que punto de ese año él había comenzado a atraerle, Namy no lo sabía, y, la verdad, en ese momento, tampoco le interesaba saberlo.

- Tú qué sabes lo que es normal o no; ni siquiera me conoces – replicó furiosa. La furia era el mejor sentimiento para ocultar otras emociones más débiles – Y por qué piensas automáticamente que si estoy seria es por tu culpa. ¡Despierta! No eres nada en mi mundo, y lo de anoche no cambia ese echo. – Llegados a ese punto, decidió lastimar un poco su orgullo. Conocía a Gaara lo suficiente para saber que si se enfadaba, se largaría, y la dejaría en paz – Ni siquiera fue el mejor polvo del mundo. Si tanto te preocupa, coge un poco de practica y repetimos... Pero hasta entonces – ordenó colocando las manos sobre su pecho y apartándolo – ¡Mantente alejado!

- ¡Joder! – Gaara gruñó una maldición. Verdaderamente, esa mujer sabía como hacerle perder el control – ¡Espera! – la sujetó por el brazo – ¿Por qué siempre lo complicas todo? – cuestionó enfadado.

La pregunta crispó sus nervios.

- ¿Qué yo siempre lo complicó todo? Eres tú quien insiste hablar de algo sin importancia – siguió forcejeando.

Gaara se harto. Solo que quedaba una salida.

- ¡Namy! ¡Por favor! – eso la desarmó.

En todos los años que llevaban juntos, jamás le había huido suplicar. Nunca. Ni una vez.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – inquirió. Ya no había rabia o enfado en la voz, solo un profundo vacio.

- ¿Quiero saber si solo soy uno más, o si puedo ser otra cosa?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó quebrada.

Gaara tomó aire. Le era muy difícil hablar así. Sumamente difícil.

- Te conozco desde hace muchos años, Namy. Jamás has mantenido una relación seria con alguien. Nunca has estado con nadie más por más de cuatro semanas, y aun eso era mucho – pausó, buscando las palabras para seguir.

- ¿Y quien eres tú para criticarme? – se indignó ella. Pese a todo, su voz carecía de fuerza – ¿Tú, qué lo único que buscabas era una noche?

- No te estoy criticando. Yo siempre supe que era lo quería, y me aseguré de que todas quisieran lo mismo antes de acostarme con ellas. Nada más, ni nada menos. – Namy cerró los ojos. No quería seguir escuchando algo que ya sabía. – A ti, por contra, siempre te juzgue.

- ¿Me juzgaste? – preguntó ella, y su voz resonó como un eco.

Él asintió lentamente.

- Egocéntrica, superficial, egoísta, y tonta. Un buen cuerpo para usar y olvidar. Si no lo hice – sonrió – fue solo porque eras amiga de mi hermana.

- ¿Me cuentas esto por qué me odias? – inquirió. Su trabajo por contener las lagrimas se dificultaba al escucharlo.

- No. Te lo cuento porque me equivoque. No eres nada de eso. Estás llena de miedo y de valor. Estás... – dudó un momento. Tenía que hacerlo – Estás llena de amor. Y por eso, quiero... _necesito_ saber si solo soy uno más, o si puedo ser otra cosa.

La joven apartó la vista un momento, que aprovechó para secarse una lagrima. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, su semblante era serio y desafiante.

- ¿Y qué si no lo eres? – retó.

Ya no tenía miedo a las consecuencias. Nada podía ser peor que seguir oyéndolo hablar.

- Si no lo soy... entonces, es más fácil decirte esto. Te quiero.

- ¿Me... me quieres? – su voz cargaba incredulidad, pero también esperanza.

Gaara acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar, y después le acarició la mejilla, secando unas lagrimas de las que Namy todavía no se había percatado.

- Te quiero.

Namy se acercó un paso a él.

- Yo... creo que... también... te quiero.

Gaara esbozó una sonrisa, y dio otro paso hacía ella. Sus rostros estaban separados por milímetros de distancia.

- ¿Crees?

Su aliento estrelló contra la faz de Namy.

- Si, lo creo – los labios de ella se movieron lentamente, seductores. – Y lo se.

- ¿El qué? – tentó él, levantando el rostro.

- ¿Él que, qué? – repitió ella, siguiéndole el juego.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – detalló Gaara.

Namy sonrió, terminando de romper la distancia que los separaba.

- Que te quiero.

Sus labios finalmente se hallaron, en un beso dulce ligeramente distinto a los de la noche anterior, pero con la misma intensidad.

Permanecieron entrelazados varios minutos, o quizá solo fueron segundos que a ellos les parecieron horas. Sus lenguas se acariciaban, ávidas la una a la otra, mientras sus manos recorrieran sus cuerpos. Namy acariciaba su cuello, la parte superior de la espalda, sus hombros... Mientras, Gaara se concentraba en su silueta, pasando la mano por su cintura, sus caderas, y la curva inferior a su espalda.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, par tomar aire, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero sonrientes.

Gaara la abrazó con fuerza, y Namy abrió los ojos sorprendida. Siempre había sido renuente ha ese tipo de contactos. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que no la incomoda, en absoluto. Más bien, hacía que un sentimiento cálido y agradable se instalase en su pecho, colmándola. Sus brazos rodearon con fuerza la espalda del chico, correspondiéndole.

- Creo que nos están vigilando – susurró él en su oído, un poco más tarde. Namy alzó él rostro, sobrecogida, pero Gaara la estrechó con más fuerza. – Cálmate. Mira a la izquierda disimuladamente, detrás de la columna.

La pelirroja hizo lo que el pedía. Sakura, Temari, Hikari, Lee y Sai los observaban sonriendo detrás de la columna que Gaara había mencionado.

El pelirrojo volvió a susurrarle en su oído, mostrando un carácter juguetón que la sorprendió.

- ¿Quieres que les demos una lección?

Pero en esos momentos, Namy tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Estaría bien. Pero también podríamos dejar eso para más tarde, e ir ahora a tu habitación.

Gaara sonrió.

- Me gusta como suena eso – le pellizco el labio inferior con su boca –. Aunque que creí que todavía me faltaba experiencia para estar a tu altura.

Namy profundizó el beso.

- Si digo que mentía, te crecerás demasiado... – sus manos se perdieron en el interior de su pantalón, descaradamente – Siempre podemos subir ahora, y empezar a practicar.

- Si ese es tu deseo... – aceptó Gaara mientras la arrastraba hacía el ascensor – No puedo negarte nada.

La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente, mientras su espalda chocaba contra la pared...

- Lo recordaré – advirtió mientras lo besaba.

... Y las puertas de metal se cerraron tras ellos, concediéndoles intimidad.

* * *

Bien, espero que os aya gustado el capitulo. No ha habido muxo sasusaku, pero era neceasrio incluirlo para la trma, así que espeor haberos compensado con el namy/gaara.

Ahora un **aviso**. Está semana **empiezo el instituto** y ya no me será posible publicar con la **celeridad** a la que estás habituados. Por otra parte, en el **último capitulo** he recibido tan solo **tres reviews**, comparados con las **casi doscientas visitas**, y las **diecinueve veces** que este fic está en **favortios**. Quieras que no, esto hace que me desamine un poco. Dedico muxo esfuerzo escribiendo y se que muchos de vosotros disfrutáis con esta lectura, así que, por favor, dedicad un poco de esfuerzo y dejadme algún comentario. Bueno o malo, con halagos o recomendaciones. No importa. Pero ya que leís dejad alguna huella de ese echo.

En fin, es todo por ahora, os **agradezco la paciencia** y **espero que hayáis disfrutado** de capitulo. Hasta la próxima.


	7. Festival y Traslado

Konichiwa!!

Ya estoy de vuelta! Agradecimeintos a todas las personas q me dejaron su reviews en esta capitulo, veo q fuera bastante más q en el chao anterior, así q muxas gracias a todas a ellas, asi como a aquellas q llevan fieles conmigo desde el princpio. GRACIAS!

Y sin mas preambulo, aki va el capitulo...

* * *

**Festival y traslado.**

- Sakura, despierta... – el cuerpo de la pelirrosa se removió entre las sabanas, pero ella continuó durmiendo - ¡Oh, Sakura! ¡Venga! – Nada. Seguía sin despertarse. Cabreada, Namy se acercó a ella y se inclino hasta su oído. Tomo aire. – ¡¡¡Arriba!!!

Esta vez funcionó.

- ¡Aaaaa! – Sakura abrió los ojos espantada. Apenas se filtraba luz por las cortinas, no podía ser más de las siete. – ¿Qué pasa? – protestó con voz desganada.

- ¿Cómo qué que pasa? Es hora de arreglarnos pelirrosa. ¡Venga, vamos! – la cogió de la mano, arrastrándola fuera de la cama – Hikari y Tem nos están esperando.

Sakura bufó, incorporándose a desgana.

- ¿Para qué tanta prisa? Tenía mi despertador a los ocho.

- ¿A las ocho? – Namy abrió los ojos, sin creérselo, mientras le empujaba de la espalda y la arrastraba por el pasillo. - ¿Pensabas arreglarte en solo una hora?

Sakura bufo. Era inútil razonar con ella.

- Podrías haberte quedado con Gaara – murmuró, sin embargo – Seguro que él encuentra una forma más útil de desperdiciar tu tiempo.

- Sin ninguna duda – la pelirroja rió, aceptando el comentario con naturalidad. Después sonrió – Pero merecerá la pena cuando me vea. _Nos_ vea. Tú también estarás estupenda cuando haya acabado contigo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco, conteniendo el pánico. No había escapatoria.

Al entrar en la habitación, descubrió que Temari también estaba ya muy despierta, seleccionando maquillajes, peines y otros utensilios de una gran bolsa de viaje. Hikari, por contra, parecía a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo. Sintió simpatía por ella. Ambas habían caído en las manos de dos locas.

Lastima que Sasuke no estuviera allí para ver los resultados.

****

Dos horas y media más tarde, a las nueve, Gaara, Sai y Lee se habían reunido en el hall, esperando a las chicas. Cada uno de ellos ya llevaba su cosplay, y comenzaban a impacientarse. El festival comenzaba a las diez, pero habrían que cruzar todo Tokio para llegar al recinto. Si se retrasaban un poco más, no tendrían más remedio que subir a por ellas.

Por suerte para todos, eso no fue necesario. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y las cuatro chicas desfilaron pro él. Sai y Lee las miraron pasmados, con la boca abierta, mientras que Gaara, tras un corto espacio de impresión, se acercó hasta Namy, la atrajo hacía él, y le plantó un gran beso en los labios.

Sai y Lee también se acercaron, tratando de ignorar a la entusiasmada pareja.

- ¡Kawaii!

- ¡Estáis preciosas! ¿Cómo se os ocurrió la idea?

Temari y Sakura sonrieron, aceptando los cumplidos con naturalidad. Hikari se sonrojó un poco.

- En realidad – explicó la pelirrosa – nos copiamos un poco de ti y de Gaara. Temari nos dijo que ibais a ir conjuntados, y nos pareció buena idea hacer lo mismo.

- Pero tranquilo detective – guiño un ojo la rubia, mirando a Sai – Solo les dije que ibais a ir conjuntados, no cual era vuestro disfraz. Ellas también se han sorprendido.

- ¿De veras? – inquirió el moreno frunciendo el ceño – ¿O lo dices solo para que tu hermano no escriba tu nombre en su cuaderno?

- Desde luego – aseguró Sakura – Ha sido todo una sorpresa verte así, Sai – Sonrió un poco – ¿Sabías que eres la encarnación de varias de mis fantasías?

El pelinegro rió, sonrojándose ligeramente. Las demás también estallaron en carcajadas.

- Pero parece – añadió Temari, entre risas – que Namy prefiere a los chicos malos. Está muy ocupada liándose con el Dios del Nuevo Mundo.

La pelirroja la oyó y le sacó la lengua. Todos rieron. Incluso Gaara sonrió.

*

Efectivamente, Temari y Namy habían hecho un gran trabajo, pues las cuatro estaban preciosas. En su segundo día en Japón, se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevar un cosplay colectivo. Al principio no sabían cual elegir, pues la tienda era enorme, pero al verlo les había quedado claro. Aunque no imaginaron que los resultados iban a ser tan perfectos.

Llevaban todas una minifalda negra con pliegues, un par de calcetines largos, a juego, hasta los muslos, una camiseta blanca formal, de la que solo se veía el cuello, y una chaqueta, también negra, con rayas blancas recorriendo los bordes, y estilizando la cintura y los brazos. Un pequeño lazo rojo adornaba el escote.

El cosplay emulaba el uniforme de Vampire Knight, y las cuatro juntas, podía pasar, casi, por una clase diurna de la academia Cross.

El caso de Gaara y Sai era un tanto distinto, aunque el efecto seguía siendo igual de atractivo. Los dos había hecho Cosplay del mismo anime, pero en lugar de pertenecer a la misma clase, ambos eran enemigos mortales.

Gaara llevaba una peluca castaña, con el flequillo corto y el pelo de los lados a la altura de las mejillas, y vestía unos pantalones y una camiseta negros, de aspecto caro. En la mano portaba un cuaderno, también negro, y con las letras Death Note grabadas sobre la cubierta. Su mirada de superioridad contribuía bastante a reforzar su parecido con Light, Kira.

Pero el caso de Sai era un extra aparte. Su palidez natural congeniaba perfectamente con la de L, al igual que sus ojos, y se había pintado unas profundas ojeras negras que no tenían que envidiar nada a las del detective. El pelo era lo que más le había costado, pero tras dos horas frente al espejo y cuatro tarros de gomina, había conseguido el aspecto revuelto y natural que caracterizaba a su personaje.

La ropa había sido lo de menos. Unos vaqueros anchos, con algún agujero y los bordes rotos, un suéter de color blanco una talla por encima de la suya, y unas combers algo gastadas. El efecto era increíble.

Cuando llegaron al festival, la gente le miraba a él incluso más que a las chicas. Claro que a ellas también las detuvieron muchas veces, fotografiándolas, y pidiendo permiso para subir las imágenes, más tarde, a Internet. El cabello rosa de Sakura, cuando comprobaban que no era peluca, causó sensación.

Las horas se pasaron volando en ese ambiente festivo. Participaron en concursos de karaoke, de dibujo, de cartas... hicieron fila para conseguir autógrafos de sus mangakas favoritos, posaron, bailaron, rieron... Fue el mejor día en Japón de todas sus vacaciones, sin ninguna duda.

A eso de las siete de la tarde, entraron en un chiringuito para merendar, y como tenía música, al terminar la comida, se adhirieron a la pista a bailar. Eran openings de anime, y no era común que en las discotecas de España pincharan tal cosa, así que había que aprovechar la ocasión.

Gaara bailaba con Namy, Lee había desaparecido hacía rato persiguiendo a dos gemelas cuyo cosplay emulaba a un gatito, y Temari y Sakura se movían con ganas alrededor de Sai, quien se cuestionó no hacer un cambio permanente a L. Estaba claro que así gozaría de mucho más éxito con las chicas. Hikari los contemplaba sonriendo, desde su silla, cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás.

- ¡Konichiwa! – saludó un chico rubio, de pelo corto, sentándose a su lado.

Hikari se sonrojó.

- Konichiwa – contestó bajito.

El chico sonrió y cambio de idioma.

- ¿Eres española, no?

- Si – afirmó extrañada.

- No te extrañes. Yo también soy de España. – aseguró él – De echo, me he encontrado muchos españoles por el festival, y a ti te oí hablar con tus amigos, por eso lo imagine.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo – Pero no entendía. ¿Este chico rubio con cara de ángel la había estado mirando? ¿Se ha había fijado en ella? ¿Por qué?

- A propósito, me llamo Takeru, Takeru Ishida.

- Yo soy Hikari, Hikari Yagami.

- Hikari... – repitió él, con ojos soñadores – Desde luego, el nombre es tuyo. Irradias luz. – La joven se sonrojó, pero no apartó la vista. Nadie le había dicho nunca palabras tan dulces, y se sentía atrapada en la mirada de esos ojos azules. Takeru abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, como su hubiera recordado algo – Hikari Yagami... ¿No serás tú hermana pequeña de Taichi Yagami?

- ¡Conoces a Tai!

- Claro – afirmó el joven – Debería haberme dado cuanta antes, Taichi siempre está hablando de ti con mi hermano.

- ¿Tu hermano? – Hikari lo meditó unos instantes – ¿No serás tú hermano de Matt?

Takeru rió.

- Yamato, para la familia – Después se puso serio – No creí que conocería el Japón a la pequeña de la familia Yagami, pero Tai no exageraba, eres aun más dulce de lo que él decía.

- Gracias – susurró ella. Takeru extendió el brazo, pero luego se detuvo, dudando.

- Iba a invitarte a bailar – sonrió – pero me aterran las consecuencias si eso llega a oídos de tu hermano. Siempre alardea de lo _bien_ que trata a todos los infelices que se acercan demasiado a su hermita.

Hikari le devolvió la sonrisa. Extrañamente ya no se sentía tímida. Con él, no. Alargó su propia mano y tomó la suya.

- Siempre ha sido demasiado celoso... Pero no te preocupes – lo tranquilizó – Será nuestro secreto.

- En ese caso – los ojos de Takeru brillaban, mientras se ponía de pie y hacía una leve reverencia - ¿Sería tan amable de concederme este baile, señorita?

La mirada de Hikari también resplandeció luz mientras asentía, y juntos, de la mano, se deslizaron hasta la pista de baile.

Su estación en Japón apenas duraría unas horas, y eso la entristecía, pero Hikari sabía, algo dentro de ella se lo aseguraba, que había encontrado algo que persistiría a su lado toda la vida.

****

Eran más de las once cuando Sakura terminó de despedirse de sus amigos, mientras estos cogían el bus que los llevaría al aeropuerto, prometiendo escribirse y estar en contacto una vez ella regresará a España. Unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas al verlos partir, y la pelirrosa dejó que corrieran. Su aventura de turismo en Japón, había terminado. Ahora, sonrió por ese pensamiento, comenzaba una mucha más emocionante.

Tomo el móvil del bolso y llamó a Sasuke. Ya podía venir a buscarla rápido, y más le valía traer esa chaqueta. Sakura seguía bastante reacia a los planes de moreno, y a pesar de haber aceptado, estaba segura que habría sido mejor pasar la noche en el hotel, y mañana, cambiada y con ropa decente, coger un tres hasta Namegata.

Por otro lado... en fin, le apetecía ver la cara que pondría Sasuke al verla. Había leído que para muchos japoneses, la fantasía sexual más recurrente eran chicas jóvenes vestidas de colegialas, y ahora ella encajaba en esa descripción. ¿Qué haría el moreno?

Por un momento se lo imaginó arrojándola a la acera, sobre el suelo, y lanzándose él tras ella, devorando sus labios y apretando sus pechos con las manos. Pero en seguida se reprendió a sí misma por tales fantasías. Sasuke no haría eso, y ella tampoco debía desear que lo hiciera. Si iban a convivir juntos cuatro semanas, sería mejor mantener las distancias.

En ese momento, los faros de una moto la deslumbraron y Sasuke se aparcó frente a ella, con naturalidad. Se pregunto cuando difícil sería mantener esas distancias.

Sasuke se la quedó mirando un momento, impactado. Había imaginado encontrarla tapada hasta las cejas vestida de ninja, o con alas de plumas pegadas en la espalda. Pero no así.

- No estás tan mal – reconoció el voz alta, y la pelirrosa lo miró sorprendida. Un _no estás tan mal_ de Sasuke, significaba un _estás tremenda_ de cualquier otra persona. Parece que el moreno también se dio cuenta, porque se maldijo a sí mismo y trató de rectificar – Quiero decir... esperaba un esperpento con patas.

Pero no funciono. Sakura lo había pillado, y ya iban dos en dos días. Eso no podía seguir así, Sasuke necesitaba recuperar la delantera.

- ¿Subes o no?

- ¿Y la chaqueta? – inquirió Sakura, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke la miró mal, pero se la tendió.

- Ahí tienes – espero mientras se la ponía –. Ahora, sube.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. No había sido una petición, había sido una orden. Y ella odiaba que le dieran ordenes. Pero aun así obedeció, sin ganas para una nueva confrontación.

Se colocó tras él y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

- Si nos estrellamos – susurró después, en su oído – Será única y exclusivamente culpa tuya.

Sasuke rió.

- No te preocupes, si eso pasa... tengo seguro – y encendió el motor.

Al principio la pelirrosa se tensó un poco, no era la primera vez que iba en moto con Sasuke, pero aun así costaba acostumbrarse a su velocidad. Pero pasados unos minutos se relajó, y paso a disfrutar de la oscuridad y del aire centelleante que chocaba contra su piel.

Por ello, cuando la moto comenzó a descender el ritmo, recorridos ya varios kilómetros, Sakura ni se inmutó, y no fue sino hasta que la moto se detuvo del todo, que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Muy mal.

- Sasuke ¿qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

El moreno tardó en responder. Estaba furioso, e intuía que a ella no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

- Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina – confesó al fin.

- ¿Qué? – el grito de Sakura martilleó sus odios. La pelirrosa se bajo de la moto y lo encaró sin miedo. – Dime que es una broma, Sasuke. No hemos podido quedarnos sin gasolina.

- En realidad si.

- ¡Pero como se puede tener tanta cara! – chilló, histérica y asustada – ¡Y además siendo tan estúpido de no echar gasolina! Te dije que pasaría algo malo. ¡Te lo dije! Y ahora estamos aquí, en medio de ninguna parte, sin gasolina y sin medios de transporte. Y para colmo – añadió, tras una pausa –¡No tengo covertura! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Sasuke? – Calló un momento, como esperando una contestación, pero el moreno siguió inmóvil, mirándolo inalterable. Eso la enfureció. De pronto, sus puños picaban, y tuvo deseos de estamparlos en la cara de alguien. En _su_ cara. Por si acaso, entrelazó las manos en su espalda, pero no se silenció – ¡Oh! ¿Por qué ni dices algo? ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¿Me oyes? ¡CULPA TUYA!

El moreno la sujeto por los hombros. Temblaba. Sakura trató de calmarse, desahogada, pero fue peor. Cuando la furia se fue, la sobre cogió el miedo. Era más de la una, todo estaba oscuro y ni siquiera había luna. Más de cincuenta kilómetros los separaban de cualquier punto habitado, y nadie sabía que se podría encontrar por allí.

- Sakura, tranquilízate. No va a ocurrirnos nada No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada – rectificó –, confía en mi.

La jade asintió, y el miedo la abandonó un tanto. Se sentía protegida en sus brazos.

- Escucha – razonó Sasuke –, la señal del móvil debe estar bloqueada por esos montes de ahí. Si seguimos la carretera un poco y los dejamos atrás, seguro que podremos contactar con alguien.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Si – asintió. Sakura aceptó su palabra, pero sus ojos todavía reflejan miedo. Trató de animarla un poco. – No te preocupes. Tampoco tendremos que caminar mucho rato. Cálculo que atravesar el puerto nos llevará... unos cuarenta y cinco minutos a paso ligero, y la mitad es cuesta abajo.

Error. Por la expresión de Sakura, aquello no la animo. Causo el efecto contrario. La pelirrosa miraba ahora aterrada sus pies, o más concretamente, los botines negros que los cubrían, con sus respectivos tacones de cuatro pulgadas cada uno. Maldijo a Namy por convencerla para comprarlos. Ya estaba echa trizas de todo el día en el festival, no sabía como hacer frente ahora a una caminata de casi una hora.

Sasuke siguió sus ojos, e intuyó que pensaba.

- También podemos esperar a que pase un coche, y pedirles que nos lleven con ellos – dijo, como segunda opción.

La pelirrosa ni siquiera lo consideró.

- Los japoneses estáis todos locos, y sois unos pervertidos. No pienso hacer autostop con estas pintas – miró su uniforme con reprobación –. Caminaré.

- Sakura, tú eres mitad japonesa – señaló Sasuke divertido, y también algo aliviado de la fuerza que trasmitían sus rasgos.

- Y a si me va – murmuró Sakura lo bastante alto para que él la oyera, pero para pudiese fingir no haberlo hecho – Si no lo fuera, seguro que las hormonas no me hubieran llevado a aceptar este plan tuyo, loco y suicida.

Sasuke sonrió. Incluso en las peores situaciones guardaba su punto. Suspiro, y tiró de la moto, sería un viaje pesado. Juntos, y en silencio, comenzaron a ascender por la ladera de la montaña.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, el paso que llevaban podía describirse con todo, menos con la palabra ligero. Tardaría más de hora y media si seguían a ese ritmo, pero no podía exigirle más. La pelirrosa no se había quejado, pero estaba seguro de que los pies le dolían por la forma en que jadeaba y apretaba los puños.

Media hora más tarde, Sakura se detuvo; se plató en el arcén, y se negó a seguir avanzando.

- Sasuke, escucha, no puedo más.

El muchacho asintió, se lo había estado temiendo.

- Descansaremos.

- No – negó ella – no me has entendido. Estoy agotada, y aunque nos detuviéramos un rato, a este ritmo no llegaríamos nunca. Voy a quedarme aquí – afirmó, con expresión decidida – Tú avanzaras el doble de rápido si vas solo, en vez de conmigo. Incluso puedo quedarme la moto. Casi no pasan coches y yo la vigilaré para que nadie la robe. De ese modo podrás pedir ayuda, y no tendremos que pasar la noche en este maldito lugar.

- Sakura – Sasuke la miró seriamente – no pienso dejarte sola. Menos aun de noche, y en este lugar.

- ¿Pero por qué no? – protestó ella – No va a pasarme nada.

- Prometí que te protegería – alego él, sorprendiéndola. Pero estaba demasiado agotada para amilanarse por ello.

- No va a pasarme nada. Me protegerás si te vas solo y tras ayuda lo antes posible.

- No – Sasuke se mantuvo firme.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? – chilló entonces – Me sangran los pies, ni siquiera puedo moverme. Por favor, Sasuke – Un par de lagrimas descendieron de sus ojos sin que Sakura reparara en ellas. Él si las vio – Tienes que ir a pedir ayuda, es la única salida.

El muchacho suspiró. Tenía razón.

- Está bien – aceptó, mientras arrastraba la moto fuera del arcén, ocultándola tras unas rocas. – Supongo que no tengo opción.

Sakura respiró aliviada. La idea de quedarse sola, perdida en esos montes le aterraba. Pero no podía dar un paso más. No tenía fuerzas para ello.

Sin embargo, Sasuke la sorprendió.

La condujo de la mano hasta las rocas, pero no le pidió que se ocultará tras ellas. Más bien la tomó de la cintura y la alzó, depositándola sobre una de ellas. Sin soltarla, se dio la vuelta y atrajo su cuerpo hacía la espalda.

- Sujétate – ordenó.

- Sasuke, ¿qué...?

- Sujétate – repitió él, ignorándola. Y al ver que no hacía nada, colocó los brazos detrás de su cintura y la empujo.

El pecho de Sakura golpeó su espalda. Instintivamente, la pelirrosa enredó las piernas en su cintura y se sujetó a él con los brazos. Sasuke sonrió.

- Sasuke, bájame – protestó, sin fuerzas. Él la ignoró. – Sasuke, por favor.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí y se comida de lobos? – preguntó a él, a pesar de que en esa región no había ese tipo de animales. Sakura enmudeció. Le hubiera gustado decir que si, pero no fue capaz. Sasuke sonrió – Entonces estate calladita y sujétate fuerte, no vaya a ser que me arrepienta, regrese, y decida salvar la moto.

Sakura abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Hasta ahora no había caído en ello, porque estaba demasiado cansada. Pero era cierto. Sasuke se había negado a abandonarla a ella, e incluso había renunciado a su moto, solo por llevarla consigo. Apenas podía creerlo.

- Gracias – murmuró muy bajito.

Sasuke la oyó y sonrió, pero no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupado absorbiendo el oxígeno y manteniendo la respiración. De lo contrario, ambos caerían desplomados sobre el suelo.

Media hora más tarde llegaron al pie del pierto. Sakura había insistido en andar, cuando empezó la cuesta abajo, pero Sasuke se había negado.

- ¡Sasuke, para! – chillo Sakura emocionada. El sobresaltó casi los lleva a los dos al suelo.

- Sakura, por favor, no vuelvas a gritar de ese modo en mi oído, o tendrás que ser tu quien me cargue.

Pero la pelirrosa no se detuvo a pedir disculpas.

- ¡Sasuke, mira! – exclamó otra vez, balanceando su móvil. El viajecito en hombros de Sasuke parecía haberle devuelto algunas energías, mientras que el moreno las había perdido - ¡Ya hay cobertura!

- ¿Cómo? ¡Trae! – trató de alcanzar el móvil de Sakura con las manos, pero esta lo apartó de su alcance y lo escondió en la otra mano.

Como resultado, ambos cayeron al suelo.

- ¿Pero por qué me has soltado? – protestó ella con voz baja y adolorida, palpándose en trasero.

- Eres tu quien balanceó el móvil delante de mi, y después lo apartó para que no lo cogiera – explicó él, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Bruto!

- Loca.

- ¡Desconsiderado!

- Lo soy – el negro relampagueó en sus ojos –. La próxima vez te dejaré abandonada en lo alto del monte, para que veas cuanto.

- ¡Ajj! – Sakura sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería aceptarlo – Esta bien, toma – accedió, tendiéndole el móvil – Y haz el favor de llamar a alguien para que nos saque de este inmundo lugar.

- Ten claro que lo haré... – la sonrisa de Sasuke se volvió maliciosa, mientras marcaba un número.

El primer pitido de línea sonó. Él espero. Alguien recibió la llamada al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Diga? – habló una voz soñolienta – No me importa quien sea, son casi las dos de la mañana, voy a colgar...

- Estarás muerto si lo haces, Naruto – advirtió Sasuke con una voz inusualmente fría.

- ¿Teme? – el rubio dudo - ¿A qué viene esa voz?

- No lo se, Naruto – respondió con el mismo tono helado – La verdad, estaba planteándome quien coño es tan estúpido de coger mi moto una mañana, largarse con ella sin decírmelo, y volverla a dejar en su sitio más, exactamente igual que estaba, pero con unos cuantos litros menos de gasolina. ¿Conoces a alguien así, dobe?

Al otro lado de la linea Naruto se atragantó.

- No. Yo no, no. Que va... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pero su voz cargaba un toque tembloro y asustado.

- Lo pregunto porque dicha persona tendría que haber pensado antes de hacerlo, que el legitimo conductor de la moto la usuaria de nuevo tarde o temprano, y si no reparaba en la falta de gasolina, podría quedarse tirada en lo alto de un puerto, sin cobertura, a altas horas de la noche. ¿Pero seguro que tú no conoces a nadie capaz de algo así, verdad Naruto?

- No... – la voz le tembló un poco más.

- Y si lo conocieras, seguro que sería lo bastante hombre para aceptar sus acciones y reparar los daños, ¿verdad Naruto?

- Si...

- Pero tu no lo conoces ¿verdad Naruto?

- ...

- ¿Verdad Naruto?

- ¡Oh! – el rubió no lo soportó más. Esa voz helada le daba más miedo que lo que pudiera hacerle Sasuke una vez estuviera a su alcance – Está bien, lo confieso, fui yo quien te cogió la moto está mañana. Pero no fue mi culpa... ella lo hizo. ¡Me obligo! Y los fideos también... – Se arrepintió instantes después de haberlo dicho. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser tan malo buscando excusas? Todavía le quedaba suplicar. – Nee, Sasuke, pero he confesado, ya no estás enfadado conmigo ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, Naruto. ¿Por qué iba a enfadarme? –su voz era dulce, pero igual de atemorizante – Únicamente... ¡MUEVE TU ESTÚPIDO TRASERO AHORA MISMO Y SACANOS DE AQUÍ, USURATONKACHI! ¡¡POR TU CULPA HE TENIDO QUE ABANDONAR MI MOTO A LA INTERPERIE Y CAMINAR TREINTA KILÓMETROS CON SAKURA EN BRAZOS, BAKA!! ¡¡Y CÓMO TARDES MÁS DE VEINTE MINUTOS, JURO POR DIOS QUE TE ESCARÉ LA CABEZA Y TRITURARÉ TUS DIENTES HASTA QUE YA NI SIQUIERA PUEDAS COMER MÁS RAMEN!! ¿¿¿QUEDA CLARO???

- Voy para allá... – y colgó.

Sasuke sonrió y le devolvió el móvil a Sakura con naturalidad.

- En seguida vendrán a buscarnos.

Sakura asintió, demasiado pasmada para decir nada. Y ella que siempre lo había tomado por una antipático... Si solo había conocido su lado amable. ¿Qué más secretos guardaría Sasuke? ¿Sería capaz de sacar un demonio de su interior? ¿O sería un príncipe que había huido abandonando su trono?

Fuesen cuales fueran sus sospechas, juzgó que era mejor no decírselas a él en ese momento. Tal vez más adelante.

*****

El Jepp de Naruto cruzó la carretera a toda velocidad quince minutos más tarde, tan rápido, que el conductor los pasó por alto y siguió conduciendo. Maldiciendo, Sasuke tuvo que volver a llamarlo para que retrocediera, deteniéndose finalmente frente a ellos medio minuto más tarde.

- ¡Vaya! – Sakura contempló el coche asombrada. Era un jeep amplio, con un modelo agresivo y novedoso, de color azul oscuro – ¿Si él tiene esto, para qué cogió tu moto?

Sasuke sonrió torcidamente, mientras abría la puerta y la invitaba a subir.

- Digamos que Naruto tiene afición por las cosas ajenas.

- ¡Eh! – la ventanilla del piloto se abrió y un rostro simpático con la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules hizo aparición – Eso no es cierto. Solo la cogí porque es muy injusto que el teme no me permita usarla, cuando él puede coger mi coche siempre que quiere.

- Yo nunca he cogido tu coche, Naruto.

- Cierto, pero esa no es la cuestión. Tiene que ver con principios.

Sasuke volteó los ojos y decidió ignorarle.

- Lo que tu digas, dobe... Lo que tu digas. Pero mañana irás por mi moto, y como tenga un solo y ligero arañazo, te encargarás de reponérmela nueva y entera, ¿queda claro?

Naruto asintió, tragando saliva.

- ¿Ves cómo me trata? – preguntó en voz baja volviéndose hacía Sakura, quien ya había tomado asiento y los observaba divertida – Es un teme gruñón sin amigos... Yo soy el único que lo soporta – añadió con pose orgullosa.

- Hay tienes toda la razón, dobe – Sasuke ya había entrado al coche y se ponía el cinturón, al lado de Sakura – En el manicomio se hartaron de él y tuvo que elegir entre quedarse en la cárcel o conmigo – le explicó a la chica –. Todavía le hago pagar no haber elegido la cárcel.

- ¿Y cual fue el crimen para semejante condena? – preguntó Sakura, siguiéndole la broma.

- Digamos que traté de acuchillarle... y la broma se me fue de las manos – explicó el rubio – A propósito, aun no me he presentado. Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

- ¿Uzumaki? – Sakura frunció el ceño. Sasuke abrió los ojos prevenido. – No sabía que fuerais familia.

- Pues ya ves que sí – contestó Naruto con aire resignado – Su madre y mi madre eran hermanas. Pero yo he debido salir a la rama buena de la familia.

- ¿Entonces por qué lleváis el mismo apellido de primero? – cuestionó Sakura sin malicia.

El moreno maldijó su observación. Tenía que intervenir ya, o de lo contrario Naruto metería la pata. Hasta el fondo.

- El padre de Naruto murió antes de que el naciera y mi padre le entregó su apellido – explicó a toda prisa.

El rubio lo miró sorprendido por el retrovisor, pero fue lo suficientemente astuto para dejar aparcado el tema.

- No sabía que eso fuese posible – comentó Sakura, pensativa. Quizás en Japón las cosas fuesen diferentes.

- ¡Y tú todavía no te has presentado! – protestó Naruto, tratando de distraer su atención. Más adelante tendría una profunda charla con su primo _Uchiha_.

- Cierto. Creo que se me olvidó – se disculpó Sakura – Yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Y es un placer conocerte, Naruto. Por suerte, no has sacado demasiados genes de tu simpático primo.

El rubio rió, captando la ironía.

- Te aseguro que no, Sakura-chan. El teme siempre fue la oveja negra de la familia.

- Naruto... – advirtió Sasuke, con voz helada. El aludido centró su atención en la carretera y no volvió a hablar.

El coche siguió avanzando por la carretera y el sueño se fue apoderando de Sakura. Inconscientemente, la pelirrosa dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Los ojos se le cerraban solos. Sasuke alzó una mano para apartarla, pero volvió a bajarla sin ganas. Generalmente, odiaba que lo tocaran, pero no era tan malo siendo ella quien lo hacía. Además, el viaje la había agotado, y en parte era su culpa. Por está vez, y solo por esta vez, la dejaría dormir así.

Media hora más tarde, el coche se detuvo frente a su casa. Eran un bloque de viviendas bastante amplio, pero de tan solo cinco pisos. El dobe se había mudado allí hacía tiempo, comprando los dos últimos, y siempre que Sasuke podía, escapaba y pasaba una temporada en uno de ellos. El penúltimo, para ser más exactos.

- Sakura... – la llamó – Sakura vamos, despierta.

Pero no hubo manera. Resignado, Sasuke la cogió en brazos por segunda vez, e ignorando la intuitiva mirada que Naruto le dedicó, la cargó hasta su casa. El ascensor los dejó en el cuarto piso rápidamente, y él tampoco tardó demasiado en abrir la puerta, pues tenía las llaves preparadas. En silencio, camino hasta dejarla en la cama que había preparado para ella.

La deposito allí con cuidado, le apartó un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre su rostro, y dio la vuelta para marcharse. Desde la entrada, se giró a verla una vez más.

Durmiendo, parecía un ángel, y, por un segundo, a Sasuke le costó creer que semejante criatura fuera a estar viviendo en su casa las próximas dos semanas.

_Viviendo, con él._

* * *

Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Verdad que es mono cuando sasuke deja su moto y carga a sakura? a mi me pareció muy tierno... un buen modo de ganar confianza entre ellos antes de dar paso a mayores...

En fin, q os pareció??

Por si os interesa, el cohde de Naruto es un Jeep Trailhawk Concept podéis ponerlo en google, imagenes y aparecerá sabe dios las veces, solo que yo lo he puesto como azul, no como gris. Pero me pareció que pegaba con el ninja. XD

Mañana empiezo el instituto y supongo q eso me retrasará un poco a la hora de escribir, pero confio en seguir haciendolo a menudo.

Besos y abrazos xa vosotros...

¿**reviews** para mi? XD


End file.
